La Femme de l'Ombre Livre 1
by Miko Dono
Summary: reportez vous au disclaimer pour vous faire une idée de ce qui se passe dans cette fic.Le Livre 1 est complet.
1. Disclaimer

Disclaimer : Largo Winch et les personnages rattachés appartiennent à leurs auteurs respectif, cet histoire est pour le fun purement et simplement.

L'histoire : un univers alternatif que j'ai créé avec de nouveaux personnages et une Joy plus en accord avec son passé en tant qu'agent de la CIA.

La saison 1 de Largo Winch a bien eu lieu mais Joy n'a pas fait partie de l'Intel et c'est Simon qui a été blessé à Montréal.

Faites preuve de patience l'histoire est longue, je mets en ligne le premier chapitre et en fonction des réactions je posterai ou non la suite de la fic.

Rassurez vous elle est fnie.

Pour les pairing je vous laisse la surprise. Ou pas tellement vous verrez, cette histoire fait plus part à l'action qu'à la romance.

L'histoire se divise en deux parties et chaque partie de deux livres chacune.

Première partie : Apparence

Livre I : Un nouveau membre tout se met en place.

Livre II : Présent, passé des liens indéfectibles.

Deuxième partie : La femme de l'ombre

Livre III : Ma vérité, mes convictions pourquoi faire ?

Livre IV : Aveux et sentiments (Epilogue tout simplement)

C'est le plan de cette fic qui aura demandé un an de travail et totalisé 340 pages.

Merci à Zephy qui a travaillé dur avec moi sur cette fic et à Kimsayl pour son aide.

En rapport avec le monde de LW j'ai deux fic sur le feu.

Lieutenant Joy Arden (sérieuse et pour le pairing. Kerensky / Joy)

Alternative Life (l'Intel au lycée)


	2. Livre 1 Chapitre 1

**LIVRE I : UN NOUVEAU MEMBRE, TOUT SE MET EN PLACE.**

**1 -** « Regardez qui se rend chez le grand patron, elle est arrivée en dernier et en six mois elle est devenue sa garde du corps attitré. »

- « il paraît que c'était l'un des meilleurs agents de la CIA. Et même à présent c'est l'un des meilleurs agents du groupe. Nério et Sullivan ne font plus appel qu'à elle. »

- « tu sais le surnom qu'on lui donne, la femme de l'ombre ou l'âme damnée. »

- « penses-tu ? Nous sommes sûrement loin du compte.»

Joy les dépassa sans s'arrêter, elle avait compris leur discussion en la suivant sur leurs lèvres, depuis un an qu'elle travaillait le groupe W, elle s'était habituée à ce genre de commentaires, ici comme à la CIA elle n'y couperait pas mais cela ne l'a pas gênée par le passé cela n'allait pas commencer maintenant. Elle assumait ses choix jusqu'au bout, ce soir Nério l'avait demandée pourtant il ne devait assister à aucune réception de cela elle en était sûre. Dans l'ascenseur qui l'emmenait au saint des saints, Joy se laissa aller à penser au passé et plus précisément à John, John Donovan, l'amour de sa vie.

Elle frappa à la porte et entra.

La voix de Nério se fit entendre depuis la chambre

- « une minute Joy et je suis à toi. »

Sans un mot elle se dirigea vers le balcon du penthouse, sur cette terrasse elle trouvait la paix ou du moins l'oubli pour quelque précieux instants. Une vingtaine de minute passa avant que Nério ne la rejoigne.

- « tout paraît petit vu d'en haut même les problèmes paraissent insignifiants. Tu pensais à lui.»

Sa question n'en était pas une mais elle lui répondit néanmoins

- « oui, le seul être qui ait compté à mes yeux. Le seul qui ait vu autre chose que la tueuse sans pitié, autre chose que le prodige, le parfait petit soldat.»

- « il était donc si exceptionnel. »

- « il n'était pas parfait mais au moins prés de lui j'avais l'impression d'exister. Il me donnait l'impression d'être la femme la plus désirable, la plus belle. »

- «mais tu es belle, pour qui sait voir au-delà des apparences…. tu sais que j'ai un fils. »

Elle acquiesça

- « tu m'en as déjà parlé. »

- « je sais que je t'en demande beaucoup mais veille sur lui, c'est un idéaliste, son talon d'Achille, les femmes, elles font de lui ce qu'elles veulent. Avec John toi seule connaît mes secrets, John se fait vieux, dans quelques années il prendra sa retraite (il se tourne et se met à observer la ville qui s'étendait à leurs pieds) si je t'ai choisie c'est pour plusieurs raisons, la première ta fidélité à tes engagements et tes idéaux, la seconde ta force de caractère et enfin ta formation, sous la houlette de ton père tu as pu passer tes examens pour ton diplôme de gestionnaire en même temps que tu finissais tes études secondaires si bien que tu était la plus jeune recrue de la CIA. Je voudrais que tu veilles sur lui, il a choisi de ne pas faire d'étude et de parcourir le monde, aide le et guide le dans cette nouvelle vie qui sera la sienne. »

- « tu sais que tu peux compter sur moi. Même si je me demande si tu sais ce que tu fais ? »

Il ignora son interruption

- « d'ailleurs quoiqu'il advienne dans l'avenir tu n'auras pas à t'inquiéter j'ai pris des mesures pour te préserver. »

- « ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi, je me débrouille seule depuis des années sans l'aide de personne. Vous êtes bien le seul avec John à vous préoccuper de ce qui peut m'arriver. »

- « Joy, tu sais bien que ce souci n'est pas totalement désintéressé. »

Joy ne prit guère la peine de réprimer son sourire ironique.

* * *

Largo était effondré : rien ne s'était passé comme il l'avait espéré dans cet entrepôt et maintenant Simon était couché sur ce lit en train de lutter pour sa vie :

- « Simon, allez mon vieux réveille toi tu ne peux pas me laisser tomber toi aussi, Georgi est parti, tu ne peux pas m'abandonner toi aussi. »

Tout en parlant à son ami, Largo lui tenait la main, il avait perdu le compte des jours depuis ce jour où Diana était revenue de Montréal en compagnie de son ami avec une photo de son père. Depuis ce jour tout est allé de travers, le doute a pris ses quartiers parmi eux, à cause de tout cela Eric avait trouvé la mort dans ce hangar à Montréal et Simon gisait sur ce lit d'hôpital depuis dix jours à présent.

Diana était bien venue pour lui faire quitter cet endroit mais peine perdue, il avait été plus que sec avec elle, choquée elle avait repris la direction de New York.

Plongé dans ses moroses pensées Largo ne sentit presque pas le premier mouvement que fit Simon ce dernier était quasiment imperceptible, le second fut plus distinct convulsif même, suffisamment pour tracer un pic important sur son électrocardiogramme et déclencher l'alarme dans la chambre.

- « Simon, ….. Simon….

Un médecin arriva presque aussitôt dans la chambre,

- « écartez vous Monsieur Winch….

Après un rapide examen, le médecin se détendit, la réaction était normale puisque le patient semblait avoir repris connaissance à la suite d'un cauchemar.

Le médecin avait bien vu que son patient était en phase de réveil malheureusement son état n'était assez stable alors afin de ne pas donner de faux espoirs à Winch, il n'avait rien dit, à présent tout allait pour le mieux, Simon Ovronnaz s'est réveillé, et demain lorsqu'il se réveillera il pourra constater l'étendue des séquelles.

* * *

Très loin de Montréal et de son hôpital, une femme éteignit son poste de télévision et se pencha sur un lit d'enfant.

- Adieu Nério, puisses-tu reposer en paix……viens mon bébé, on rentre à la maison la semaine a été longue pour maman.

Sans plus rien ajouter Joy s'empara de l'enfant endormie près d'elle et referma la porte de son bureau, en cette fin de semaine, Joy était la dernière à l'endroit. La plus grande partie de la tour était déjà plongée dans l'obscurité, elle était avec quelques autres l'une des dernières à partir.

Elle traversa de son pas décidé le parking désert pour rejoindre son véhicule. A peine avait elle démarré que le téléphone de sa voiture sonna. Elle répondit sans se presser

- « Arden…

- « hello chérie comment vas tu ? Je voulais te dire que je serais dans l'incapacité de venir et d'assister a la réception qu'organise ta famille ce Week-End. »

Joy était loin d'être dupe

- « comme toujours, lorsque tu vas retrouver comment s'appelle-t-elle déjà, Renata c'est ça. »

- « Joy tu m'insultes…..

- « et toi tu me prends pour une idiote Stevens. »

Sans plus rien ajouter Joy coupa la communication, tout en conduisant Joy réfléchissait a ce qui s'était passé dans cet entrepôt a Montréal, la Commission avait fait fort, en envoyant Diana avec cette photo, surtout lorsqu'on sait les sentiments de cette personne vis-à-vis de l'héritier de l'empire Winch et vis-à-vis de l'argent.

L'Intel Unit n'est plus, elle avait entendu dire que Kerenski avait démissionné, elle tenait cette information de John avec qui elle avait gardé d'excellents rapports après son départ du groupe W.

Si Kerenski avait quitté le groupe W, elle devait lui mettre la main dessus avant qu'il ne se fasse embaucher ailleurs, il était doué, un génie il fallait bien le reconnaître or son père devenait vert de rage lorsque quelqu'un chantait les louanges de cet ex-agent du KGB un peu trop fort en sa présence.

Elle s'adressa au bébé qui se trouvait dans le siège à l'arrière,

- « il me le faut dans mon équipe, n'est ce pas ma puce…. Nous allons devoir nous rendre à New York, mais pas tout de suite attendons un peu….. De toute façon, Michel sera la, nous partirons avec lui a la fin de la semaine prochaine, cela nous laissera le temps de parer au plus pressé et d'aménager mon emploi du temps il va falloir voir ça avec Helen.»

L'enfant répondait aux questions de sa mère par des gazouillis joyeux, c'était une enfant trois ans environ, brune avec des yeux d'une indéfinissable couleur bleue, cette couleur qui semblait la marque distinctive de la famille.

Nério s'adressa à la femme qui avait maintenant pris un siège et qui semblait observer les étoiles qui commençaient à illuminer le ciel :

- « c'est devenu un homme à présent, pourtant je me demande s'il peut affronter ce qui l'attend. Toi et moi sommes de la race des tueurs mais lui….

Joy ne quitta pas des yeux la voûte étoilée pourtant toute son attention était concentrée sur ce que lui disait Nério.

- « pourquoi t'inquiéter inutilement, chaque chose en son temps. »

- « sans doute, je te demanderais autre chose……, elle reporta son regard sur cet homme qui semblait devenir de plus en plus grave, aide Danitza si jamais elle venait à demander ton aide. »

- « mais ton fils sera là, pourquoi pas lui, elle est sa mère après tout? »

- « il ne sait pas être aussi dissimulateur que toi, c'est un impulsif or dissimuler quelqu'un ou quelque chose de la commission demande de la rigueur. Mais n'oublie pas…. Il avait légèrement haussé le ton

- « je te le promets, tu sais que t'énerver n'est pas conseillé. »

* * *

Durant le vol le silence régna dans la cabine du jet, Largo était abîmé dans ses pensées et Diana aussi, elle repensait à la situation depuis ses vacances en France passées avec Largo, elle n'était pas certaine d'apprécier ce mode de vie. Elle ne put réprimer un sourire, elle avait réussi son coup, Largo était pour elle toute seule maintenant elle l'avait éloigné de Simon son meilleur ami et son équipe de sécurité tant mieux. Plus il sera isolé mieux ce sera, cela facilitera la suite de ses projets.

Largo s'est endormi épuisé par les événements, en voyant son visage tiré par la fatigue l'ombre d'un remord traverse le regard de Diana rapidement repoussé, rien ne se mettra en travers de sa route, elle avait apprécié la vie qu'elle a menée avec Largo jusqu'à présent et entendait bien continuer. D'ailleurs elle ne pardonnerait jamais à Nério ce qu'il avait fait, alors Largo paiera à la place de son père.

Il était minuit passée lorsque le Jet se posa sur le tarmac de l'aéroport privé de NY, la limousine attendait, Largo descendit et prit Jake des bras de Diana.

Ce furent trois ombres qui pénétrèrent et traversèrent les divers étages de la tour Winch en direction du penthouse.

Diana voulut s'emparer de Jake mais Largo refusa de le lui remettre.

- « il dormira avec moi cette nuit. »

- « comme tu voudras Largo. »

Elle ne dit rien d'autre, elle sentait bien que Largo avait changé quelque chose dans son regard avait changé, une lueur qui n'existait pas avant y vacillait.

La nuit passa rapidement, John mis au courant par les gardes du retour de Largo lui fit envoyer tout un tas de papiers à contresigner de même qu'il lui fit porter le planning des réunions de la journée.

Diana n'était guère enchantée par tout ceci car Largo allait être accaparé une bonne partie de la journée

- « laisse tout cela et allons faire un tour comme au bon vieux temps. »

Le bras droit de Largo n'apprécia guère cette suggestion.

- « c'est impossible, Largo vous devez assister au conseil d'aujourd'hui vous êtes en train de conforter Cardignac dans ses dires. »

Le jeune PDG n'était pas prêt à laisser une telle chose arriver.

- « Jamais, après ce que le groupe m'a coûté je ne laisserai personne m'en priver. Je suis à vous dans dix minutes. »

Diana testa une nouvelle fois l'emprise qu'elle avait sur le jeune homme, elle savait exactement où frapper.

- « Largo, tu fais passer le groupe avant moi et Jake. »

Largo se dirigea vers elle et l'embrassa.

- « non, mais cela fait prés de trois semaines que je n'ai pas paru devant le conseil, une semaine en ta compagnie et quinze jours au chevet de Simon, si cela continue ils réclameront ma démission… Or après ce qui s'est passé hors de questions. »

En disant cela Largo avait un air que Diana ne lui avait jamais vu, résolu, le groupe semblait être devenu quelque chose de très important pour lui.

Tout la conforta dans cette idée, durant cette semaine Largo travailla jusqu'à vingt heures par jours, quittant le penthouse pour la salle du conseil ou pour se rendre quelque part sur la terre, il ne disait rien à Diana, durant cette semaine c'est à peine si elle le vit.

* * *

Pendant deux jours Kerenski ne décoléra pas, ces deux années n'avaient pas été faciles, mais il avait cru s'être recréé ce qui ressemblait le plus pour lui à une famille en compagnie Largo et de Simon mais apparemment il suffisait qu'un jupon apparut dans l'environnement du milliardaire pour que celui-ci joue au patron, mais cette fois-ci Eric en avait payé le prix.

Il était mort dans ce hangar et Simon dans le coma, malgré sa colère Kerenski se posait des questions, les événements des dernières semaines s'étaient enchaînés de telles manières qu'ils s'étaient mis à se tirer dans les pattes.

Alors calmement il reprit le fil des événements depuis le retour triomphal d'Astrid avec la photo de Nério en sa possession. Mais d'autres éléments le troublait aussi il n'en avait parlé a personne car il n'avait pas de preuves mais depuis l'arrivée de Largo au pouvoir et la dissolution de l'unité espionnage, plusieurs sites du groupe avaient fait l'objet d'attentats et certains de ces attentats étaient trop bien réussis pour ne pas avoir reçu l'aide des anciens de ce groupe.

Il déplorait souvent l'absence d'un autre professionnel avec lui dans le sillage du capricieux milliardaire, ce dernier était trop immature mais surtout il se laissait facilement dominer par une femme alors a ce moment la, il devenait complètement arrogant et inconscient et il n'écoutait plus son équipe de sécurité. La preuve la mort d'Eric, il ne prétendrait pas le regretter mais c'était tout de même un bon élément. Pas assez autoritaire pour imposer des limites à Largo mais c'était mieux que rien.

C'est Sullivan qui l'avait recommandé a Largo il venait du pole Europe du groupe. Kerenski n'avait pas cherché bien loin, il s'était juste assuré qu'il ne l'avait pas croisé par le passé et qu'il n'avait pas de compte à régler avec lui.

Malgré tout il sentait que quelque chose n'était pas claire dans cette histoire.

-« qu'importe l'important est de retrouver la taupe, et comprendre comment la photo a pu être envoyée depuis l'appartement de Simon. »

Mais il savait aussi que dans l'état de colère dans lequel il se trouvait il risquait de manquer un indice, alors afin de se calmer il sortit du petit meuble qui se trouvait prés de lui plusieurs bouteilles de vodka et consciencieusement il s'enivra.

La semaine s'écoula rapidement et indistinctement pour tout le monde, ils n'en gardaient que des impressions fugaces et il fut temps d'aller chercher Simon a Montréal, il ne supportait plus de devoir rester cloîtré dans une chambre d'hôpital. Il préférait retourner à NY.

Bien qu'affaibli il retrouva avec plaisir son appartement et son environnement habituel. Lorsque Largo le quitta enfin, il laissa son masque de bonhomie habituel et laissa paraître ses doutes et ses peurs, il ne s'était jamais retrouvé dans cette situation surréaliste et terrifiante, et s'il avait réagi ave un temps de retard et si…. Et si….

* * *

Grâce à John, Joy suivait de loin l'évolution de l'héritier de Nério, et en effet les actes de ce dernier faisaient échos aux craintes qu'avaient exprimé Nério avant sa mort.

John n'était pas le seul contact qu'elle ait conservé au sein du groupe, mais qu'importe, pour l'instant Winch n'a pas encore fait le lien entre la femme qu'il a renvoyé et le groupe Arès chargé de certains travaux de sécurité dans les filiales européennes et ses travaux en tant que consultante.

- « bonjour. »

Aucune voix ne s'éleva pour répondre à ce salut matinal, d'ailleurs elle n'en attendait pas. Prés de sa tasse se trouvait le journal et un petit ordinateur portable, il en allait de même pour les trois autres personnes installées autour ce la table, après une rapide lecture en diagonale des nouvelle du monde, Joy se plongea dans l'étude d'un dossier relatif a la mise a niveau de la sécurité des aéroports privés dont disposait le groupe W dans plusieurs zones sensibles du monde.

Edouard leva finalement la tête de son journal pour parler à sa sœur :

- « Joy, n'oublie pas le conseil d'administration de la compagnie. C'est le 12 du mois prochain à Paris. »

Elle réfléchit un court instant avant de répondre.

- « je pense que cela peut se faire. Je serai en Allemagne durant cette semaine, rejoins moi a Brême, nous retournerons ensemble a Paris. »

La discussion n'alla pas plus loin, quel besoin de parler quand il n'y a rien à dire. Quelques minutes plus tard Charles Arden et son épouse quittaient la demeure, Charles partant pour l'ambassade britannique ou il avait rendez-vous pendant que sa compagne rejoignait le groupe Chevalier.

Une fois les autres membres de la famille partis, Edouard passa aux choses sérieuses avec sa sœur.

- « alors soeurette ou en es tu avec Stevens. »

- « nulle part, tu sais que cela n'a jamais été une histoire sérieuse. »

- « plait il ? Il est déjà entrain de faire les plans de table. »

- « Renata en profitera. »

- « ton chef logistique. »

Joy (un sourire glacé aux lèvres) : « elle-même….. Je pars m'entraîner tu te sens la force de me suivre ou t'es tu trop ramolli depuis la dernière fois ? »

Edouard ne répondit rien mais quitta la table et fit signe à sa sœur de le suivre.

- « comme d'hab. »

- « ok.»

Tous les deux s'élancèrent vers les jardins entourant la propriété des Arden dans le Vermont. Alors comme par le passé ils refirent le parcours noir que leur père avait élaboré à leur intention des années auparavant afin d'en faire de parfaits soldats. S'ils étaient de forces égales Joy était celle qui goûtait le plus à cette vie aventureuse.

Quatre heures plus tard ils franchissaient à nouveau les portes de la demeure, chacun regagnant son appartement afin de se changer avant de rejoindre son bureau au rez-de-chaussée, en bas les secrétaires attendaient.


	3. Livre 1 Chapitre 2

**2-** la semaine passa lentement pour Georgi Kerenski qui entre deux éclairs de lucidité s'aidait de son portable pour tenter de démêler l'engrenage dans lequel il baignait depuis quelques temps, à force de patience il tomba sur un indice à partir duquel il se mit à remonter toute la ligne. Ce qu'il découvrit alors lui donna envie de vomir s'il le pouvait encore pourtant cette découverte ne fit que le glacer davantage.

- « les belles histoires qui finissent bien ne sont pas pour nous apparemment. »

Il s'enivra une nouvelle fois au terme de ses découvertes car bientôt il allait devoir prendre des mesures, pourtant il ne pouvait faire taire sa rancune vis-à-vis de Simon et Largo, ils se laissaient si facilement convaincre, il avait suffi d'un regard lancé entre les cils et d'un trucage grossier mais suffisant pour convaincre les profanes qu'ils étaient, ça avait été tellement facile.

Six semaines avaient passé depuis le début de la résurrection de Nério et tout allait de mal en pis sans que Largo n'y puisse quoique ce soit, au contraire la mort de son garde du corps semble l'avoir choqué et ce choc au lieu de lui remettre les idées en place le rendirent instable, il semblait avoir perdu cet équilibre précaire qu'il avait réussi à construire avec Simon et leur taciturne ami.

Depuis le départ de leur énigmatique ami Largo et Simon n'avaient plus remis les pieds dans le bunker. Le laissant dans l'état de désordre dans lequel Largo le retrouva à son retour de Montréal, depuis ce jour il n'avait plus reparlé de lui. Simon non plus, mais ce dernier semblait ailleurs loin de tout. Malgré tout le soutien qu'il lui avait apporté Largo sentait que quelque chose s'était brisé dans son amitié avec Simon.

Il était toujours aussi drôle et présent pour lui pourtant il avait changé, dés que Diana arrivait Simon changeait il se refermait il était toujours aimable mais distant, cet état de chose ennuyait Largo.

- « Simon bon sang dis moi ce qui se passe tu as changé qu'est ce qui t'arrive, tu avais une telle affection pour Diana, mais depuis ton retour c'est à peine si tu lui parles. »

Simon ne chercha pas à cacher son ton ironique,

- « sans blague tu t'en es rendu compte. »

- « que veux tu dire ? » le ton sur lequel lui parlait son ami le blessait.

- « depuis son retour qu'as-tu fait ? rien, tu t'es laissé dominer, tu as ignoré les conseils d'Eric et de Kerenski de même que les miens arguant que tu étais le chef et que si ce que tu disais ne nous plaisait pas nous pouvions prendre la porte. Tu es devenu le porte parole de Diana, tu as changé Largo et pas en bien, personne ne peut te tenir tête, tu n'en fais qu'à ta tête et un jour il faudra en payer le prix. »

- « tu le penses réellement ce que tu viens de dire. »

- « chaque mot, sois honnête envers toi-même deux secondes, si tu avais suivi les conseils qu'Eric te donnait en te demandant de lui laisser une heure pour préparer cette expédition nous ne serions pas tombés dans cette embuscade. »

Largo était maintenant fou de rage, Simon avait mis le doigt là où cela faisait mal

- « dis tout de suite que c'est de ma faute, je te signale que le propre d'une équipe de sécurité est d'assurer la sécurité d'un client dans quelles que conditions que cela soit. »

En entendant les hurlements de rage de Largo Diana quitte la chambre de Jake précipitamment et vient a la rencontre de Largo celui-ci semble très agités, celle-ci l'enlace et le réconforte. En voyant cela Simon est dégoûté, ses deux amis ont changé et pas en bien. D'ailleurs pendant qu'ils sont repliés sur eux-mêmes à panser leurs blessures et se jeter des récriminations au visage la commission, elle, continuait de travailler dans l'ombre et d'attaquer le groupe.

Simon a quitté le penthouse et pris la direction du parking, il avait besoin d'air mais surtout de faire le point sur la situation à laquelle ils avaient abouti.

* * *

Ils marchaient dans le parc, loin des oreilles indiscrètes, sa main lâchement abandonnée sur ses hanches. Lorsqu'elle avait accepté de quitter la réception un instant pou l'accompagner Danitza était loin d'imaginer quelles avaient été ses intentions.

- « Nério, tu penses réellement pouvoir quitter la confrérie, on ne la quitte pas une fois qu'on y accède. »

- « mais je le ferais, je ne crache pas sur l'argent et pour moi tous les moyens sont bon mais tu te trompes si tu penses que je me laisserais manipuler sans réagir, tu voudrais que je me couche pour que ESTON remporte le marché moi je dis non, en plus à présent j'ai un fils, pour lui je dois lui permettre de vivre sa vie sans être influencé par mes choix, lorsqu'il sera en âge il prendra ses propres décisions. »

- « quelle vie espères-tu lui donner si tu te mets à dos la confrérie, ils te pourchasseront sans répit toi et les tiens. »

- « ceci est ma décision. »

- « et Largo mon fils aussi. »

C'est sur cette dispute que le couple se sépara, Nério semblait avoir vaguement espéré qu'elle l'accompagnerait dans cette fuite, mais non elle semblait préférer cet asservissement à la guilde plutôt qu'une vie certes faites de luttes mais de liberté aussi.

Il n'était plus assez naïf pour croire qu'elle l'aimait assez même après quatre ans de vie commune, il avait découvert une autre Danitza aussi avide d'argent que lui et prête à lui sacrifier bien des choses. Il pouvait lui concéder l'excuse de la jeunesse mais cela n'excusait pas tout, il savait par le biais d'un autre membre de la confrérie que Danitza appartenait à l'une des plus vieilles familles affiliées à la commission, l'histoire de celle-ci se confondait avec l'histoire de sa famille, d'ailleurs le frère aîné de Danitza appartenait au comité collégial qui dirigeait la confrérie.

Nério n'avait pas pris sa décision à la légère si bien que lors d'une soirée de réveillon, il enleva son jeune fils avec la complicité d'un autre homme, moins puissant que lui mais se trouvant dans la même situation, tous les deux rêvaient de laisser le choix à leur enfant.

Cette nuit-là deux enfants disparurent de la nursery de la guilde. Deux garçons, l'un âgé de deux mois et un autre âgé de quatre ans.

Ces deux enfants qui furent élevés loin de leur père. Tous les deux en Europe sous des noms d'emprunt.

* * *

Largo quittait le penthouse pour la première fois depuis une semaine, après son altercation avec Simon, on était dimanche pourtant Largo ne doutait pas de trouver Sullivan a son bureau. Durant toute cette semaine il n'avait d'autre compagnie que celle de Diana et son jeune fils.

Il s'approchait du bureau lorsque la porte de Sullivan s'ouvrit à toute volée laissant paraître un Cardignac éructant de colère.

- « ne pense pas le protéger encore longtemps de la sorte. Bientôt ils en auront tous assez, j'espère qu'il n'aura pas l'idée saugrenue de se faire tuer et de laisser son groupe à cette opportuniste et à son fils. »

- « Michel, je ne te permets pas de dire cela. » Sullivan était outré par ce que venait de dire le français.

Cardignac ne parvient pas à réprimer un ricanement

- « sois donc honnête avec toi-même crois tu réellement qu'il ait le comportement d'un leader, pendant que son ami était a l'hosto passe mais là il a réussi à faire fuir même son ami, son comportement est tel que les investisseurs commencent à aller vers d'autre groupes comme Helm's and Co. Qu'il continue de la sorte et bientôt le groupe sera à moi, je n'aurai pas à attendre longtemps.»

Sullivan : « ……

Largo s'était encadré dans l'embrasure de la porte et regardait attentivement les deux hommes, Michel fut le premier à rompre le silence.

- « Largo, que nous vaut le plaisir de votre visite ? Ou devrais je dire le déplaisir. »

- « Cardignac, je suis chez moi encore, je venais voir Sullivan donc si vous pouviez nous laisser. »

- « mais je vous laisse. Continuez de la sorte et bientôt vous ne serez plus chez vous. Je me demande ce qui a pris à Nério de vous nommer son héritier, vous n'êtes qu'un enfant irresponsable. »

- « peut être mais le groupe W m'appartient, et vous serez toujours le numéro trois. »

Michel ne put retenir un sourire.

- « ne vous réjouissez pas tellement Largo, l'avenir est tellement incertain. »

Sur ces mots Michel quitta le bureau de Sullivan pour rejoindre le sien, il avait besoin de certains documents avant de quitter la tour. Durant deux semaines il sillonnera la Géorgie pour vérifier le fonctionnement de l'agence principale et de plusieurs succursales dont les rendements ont accusé une certaine baisse durant le trimestre précédent. D'ailleurs le rapport de sécurité devrait l'attendre sur son bureau à l'heure qu'il est.

Les mots prononcés par Michel inquiétèrent Largo si bien qu'il demanda des explications à Sullivan or celui-ci ne souhaitait pas les lui fournir, si bien qu'il lui servit une explication qui de toute manière devait être amenée sur le tapis, il saisit donc la perche qui lui a été tendu.

- « Largo, votre comportement commence à avoir des répercussions sur le groupe, vous êtes devenus versatile et colérique si bien que nos investisseurs commencent à se demander s'ils ne ferait pas mieux d'aller voir les autres conglomérats. Nos actions baissent, nous avons perdu prés de 15 points sur les marchés américains, asiatiques et européens si bien que nous courons le risque d'une OPA. »

- « je ne le savais pas pourquoi ne pas m'en avoir parlé ? »

- « Largo le rapport est sur votre bureau depuis plus d'une semaine. Des fois je me demande si Michel n'a pas raison, je vous couvre tellement que vous ne faites plus d'effort, vous partez sur un coup de tête me laissant me dépêtrer seul avec le conseil. Je pense qu'il faut que cela cesse dorénavant vous assumerez vos actes seul.»

Craignant de proférer des paroles qu'il pourrait regretter par la suite Sullivan s'apprêtait a quitter son bureau lorsque le téléphone sonna.

- « Sullivan a l'appareil……. Edouard comment vas tu mon garçon…….. Le 12 du mois prochain, je suis disponible à cette date..…… à Paris……. J'envoie une équipe de nettoyage préparer le 35eme étage….. Natalia sera la aussi, excellente nouvelle j'ai hâte de la voir……. Oh Edouard est ce que Joy sera présente elle aussi……en Allemagne ? Qu'est ce qu'elle fait en Allemagne ?... Bien demande lui de transmettre mes amitiés aux Haddad. »

- « nous avons un locataire pour le 35eme étage de la tour ? » Dire que Largo était surpris était un euphémisme.

- « l'étage a été loué il y a de cela six mois, mais le groupe qui l'a loué est basé en Europe principalement. C'est à lui que revient la gestion de la sécurité de la Winch Air Lines mais aussi Télécoms. La société fait aussi office de consultant pour certains de nos contrats avec l'armée. »

- « Sullivan je croyais que nous ne devions jamais concentrer autant de nos activités chez une société étrangère au groupe. »

- « je sais ce que je fais et sachez que si le groupe est aussi bien protégé en Europe c'est grâce à sa rigueur. Elle ne laisse rien échapper. Tout ce qui concerne le groupe est géré par elle personnellement, personne d'autre n'a accès aux données nous concernant. »

- « mais….

- « je vous en prie Largo cela ne vous va pas de jouer celui qui s'inquiète, vous avez une équipe de sécurité dont vous faites peu cas alors il suffit. »

Enervé Sullivan quitta son bureau au pas de charge, laissant derrière lui un Largo de plus en plus désemparé, celui-ci sentait non seulement le cours de sa vie lui filer entre les doigts mais voyait son monde s'écrouler autour de lui sans qu'il n'y puisse rien. Seule Diana restait prés de lui, l'écoutait le comprenait, elle au moins ne le contredisait pas systématiquement.

Diana est repartie en Allemagne en compagnie du petit Jake. Seul et désœuvré Largo se rendit dans l'appartement de son pote mais il le trouva vide, pire il semblait inoccupé, Simon était un épicurien il ne prenait jamais le temps de ranger ses affaires, or l'appartement était dans un état impeccable signe de l'absence de son occupant un brun survolté.

Simon avait erré pendant des heures dans New York avant de s'enhardir à prendre la direction de l'appartement du Russe. Jusqu'à présent il ne savait comment qualifier le Russe, depuis leur rencontre dans ce bar servant la vodka, il y a de cela un peu plus d'un an et son recrutement sur les conseil du père Maurice, Kerenski n'avait jamais été très loquace au contraire il demeurait en toute circonstance avare de mots, distillant les informations au compte goutte ne disant jamais plus que nécessaire. Cela Simon avait du mal à le comprendre. Même après un an de cohabitation il demeurait une énigme.

Les débuts avaient été difficiles, non que par la suite les choses se soient arrangées au contraire il semblait prendre un malin plaisir à mettre Eric dans des situations intenables. Si bien que dans un moment de colère et de découragement Largo a nommé Simon chef de la sécurité dans une vaine tentative de calmer les esprits.

Malheureusement Simon dut vite se rendre à l'évidence Kerenski leur tenait toujours la dragée haute. Il était le mieux informé et de par sa formation au KGB, il était habitué à diriger des équipes. Eric n'avait pas cette compétence, il était un garde du corps purement et simplement, il n'avait jamais dirigé d'équipe il était un soldat a la base et rien d'autre. Lui, Simon ne pouvait se vanter de quoique ce soit, en tant que voleur il avait toujours travaillé en solitaire alors diriger une équipe.

Ce dont ils auraient besoin c'est d'une présence capable de gérer le comportement froid et méthodique du Russe mais aussi son emportement a lui et Largo car avec le recul, Simon se rendait compte qu'Eric n'était jamais emballé par leurs escapades il les subissait la plupart du temps.

Il passa une heure à l'attendre mais celui-ci n'apparut pas, un voisin le prenant en pitié l'informa que Monsieur Kerenski était parti en voyage la veille et qu'on ne savait pas la date de son retour, d'ailleurs il passait si peu de temps dans son appartement.

Abattu, Simon regagna la tour pour la première fois depuis une semaine. Après sa dispute avec Largo, Simon avait entassé pèle mêle quelques affaires dans un sac et avait pris la direction de la maison que Largo avait acheté sur un coup de tête dans le Connecticut, sur place, il prit le temps de faire le point sur sa vie et sur les changements survenus durant cette dernière année.

Dans le Connecticut loin de tout, Simon, refit le point sur la situation dans laquelle il se retrouvait, de voleur malhabile il est à présent chef de la sécurité du groupe W dont le PDG n'est autre que son meilleur ami, Largo Winzclav connu aujourd'hui sous le nom de Largo Winch. Il se souvient encore du jour ou tout a commencé.

* * *

- « Largo, tu peux me dire ce qu'on fait ici….. C'est pas que je m'ennuie mais les églises c'est pas vraiment ma tasse de thé. »

- « on attend le père Maurice, quand je l'ai eu au téléphone il semblait quelque peu nerveux or pour qu'il me demande de l'aide il faut que cela soit vraiment très sérieux. »

Avant que Simon ne puisse rajouter quoique ce soit, le père Maurice s'encadra devant l'autel, il quittait le bureau du Père Flavio, le prêtre officiant dans cette église du sud de l'Italie, entre ses mains un volumineux livre.

- « Largo, mon fils je suis heureux de te voir même en de telle circonstance. »

Personne n'eut l'occasion de placer un mot au même moment quatre hommes vêtus de costumes sombre et armés de Kalachnikov firent irruption dans le lieu saint et se mirent a tirer sur eux.

Dans un réflexe Largo et les autres portèrent un bras à la hauteur de leur visage et se baissèrent.

- « père Maurice que se passe-t-il ? Que vous veulent ces hommes ? »

- « ils veulent ce livre. Et ils veulent la mort de Nério. »

- « j'aurai du me douter qu'il était mêlé à cette histoire d'une manière ou d'une autre. »

Malgré le danger et le pas de course qu'ils avaient adopté pour quitter l'église Simon voulait être informé.

- « je peux savoir qui est ce Nério dont vous ne cessez de parler. »

Largo d'une voix coupante, chose étonnante pour qui connaît l'homme

- « personne. »

Au même moment le père Maurice répondait à la question

- « son père. »

Simon ne rajoute rien il est très occupé à tenter de semer les malabars au volant de la berline qu'il leur a volé. Largo qui avait trouvé d'autres armes dans la voiture, tirait depuis la fenêtre tentant vainement de leur crever les pneus ou de blesser le conducteur afin de les ralentir.

Après une poursuite qui dura plus de deux heures dans les routes et chemins italiens Largo parvint à semer leurs poursuivants, à la sortie de Milan Largo et les autres abandonnèrent le véhicule et partirent à pied en direction d'une autre église ou les attendait le frère Dimitri dans une petite voiture qui avait connu des jours meilleurs.

Dans la voiture Simon bombarda Largo de questions afin d'avoir de plus amples information concernant le géniteur de celui qu'il considérait son meilleur ami, or ce dernier observait un silence buté et boudeur, ce fut le père Maurice qui fournit quelques éclaircissements au Suisse.

Quelques heures plus tard ils furent en vue du monastère qui avait vu Largo grandir. Mais le répit fut de courte durée, une heure a peine après leur arrivée le monastère, Sarjevane était pris d'assaut par un commando.

Dés les premiers coups de feux le père Maurice entraîna Largo et Simon à sa suite dans les catacombes du monastère, le livre toujours précieusement serré contre lui.

Malheureusement leur fuite fut découverte et ils furent pris en chasse par quatre hommes de la commission.

Ils en désarmèrent deux et leur prirent leurs armes mais bientôt le reste du commando arriva et cela devint plus dur, pendant un instant ils se crurent perdu lorsqu'un second commando arriva.

Ils se souvient d'une piqûre à la nuque puis plus rien, à leur réveil ils étaient à NY, ce qui s'est passé durant ce laps de temps leur a été conté par Sullivan. Pourtant même après deux ans, il sentait qu'une partie de l'histoire lui échappait. Qui les avait sauvés ce jour là au monastère ?

* * *

Del Ferril était rompue de fatigue les dernières semaines avaient été très dures pour tout le groupe son PDG absent, c'était un peu la débâcle au niveau du centre de commandement de l'empire Winch. Alors dans ces moments la, elle regrettait encore plus la mort de Nério mais aussi certaines tentatives avortées de Michel de prendre la direction du groupe. Ils étaient de la même race que Nério et Sullivan le boulot d'abord le reste ensuite, arrivé à ce niveau dans le monde très fermé des affaires internationales il n'y avait plus de place pour les sentiments bons enfants.

Elle avait bataillé dur pour atteindre les plus haut échelons du groupe W, à trente trois ans elle pouvait s'enorgueillir de tout posséder l'argent, le pouvoir et l'influence pourtant en chemin vers le sommet son mariage n'a pas tenu le coup.

Lens avait de moins en moins bien pris ses succès dans ce monde exclusivement masculin. Si bien que son mariage prit fin, depuis elle se contentait de brèves liaisons sans lendemain aucune ne tenait la distance. Tous finissaient par se lasser de devoir passer après une réunion du conseil et des réunions de dernières minutes. De dîners en cocktail.

Michel parti pour le Week-end et toute la semaine prochaine elle se retrouvait seule a NY. Même Buzzetti rentrait retrouver sa petite amie, alors en rejoignant le parking des membres du conseil qu'elle se rappela que la maison que le groupe possédait dans le Connecticut était vide.

Sans plus hésiter elle repartit en direction de son bureau d'ou elle récupéra un petit sac de voyage qui se trouvait en permanence dans son bureau et hop.

Il était très tard lorsqu'elle fut en vue de la maison. Tout était silencieux et plongé dans l'obscurité, pourtant à peine venait elle de poser son sac à ses pieds qu'une main agrippa son bras et le tordit violemment dans tandis que brusquement la pièce s'illuminait.

Alicia fut abasourdie, l'homme qui l'immobilisait n'était autre que Simon Ovronnaz l'acolyte de Winch. Elle ne pouvait pas voir son visage mais elle sentait son souffle chaud sur sa nuque. Son étreinte ne se desserrant toujours et ne faiblissant pas Alicia ne put retenir plus longtemps le gémissement de douleur qu'elle retenait, il la relâcha.

Aucun mot ne fut échangé, lorsque Simon se fut assuré qu'il s'agissait bien d'Alicia il la relâcha et reprit la direction du salon.

Encore sous le coup de la frayeur, Alicia le vit partir, son corps gardait encore la sensation des muscles durs de sa poitrine contre son dos et le goût de cognac qu'avait son souffle.

Il quittait à présent le hall d'entrée, pour la première fois elle fit réellement attention a lui, il n'était pas très grand comme ses deux amis Largo et Kerenski mais il était musclé et trapu et dans son jean et sa chemise ouverte sur son torse il paraissait plus sexy.

- « tiens c'est la première fois que je pense a lui comme a un homme de chair et de sang. »

Sans plus s'appesantir sur cette réflexion, elle empoigna son bagage et partit à la recherche d'un chambre ou s'installer.

Un quart d'heure plus tard elle rejoignit Simon au salon, ce dernier se trouvait prés de la cheminée, seulement éclairé par le feu de la cheminée qui réchauffait la pièce en cette nuit de janvier.

Il fut indifférent à sa présence durant cette soirée et pendant tout le WE, il était le premier levé et n'eut été la cafetière pleine qui l'attendait le matin elle aurait pu douter de sa présence, en contrepartie a midi elle laissait son repas en évidence. Sinon elle n'entendit à aucun moment le son de sa voix. Le Simon qu'elle voyait face à elle différait de celui du groupe, ce dernier n'était pas sérieux pour deux sous et il ne gardait jamais son sérieux il tournait tout en dérision, or celui face à elle était différent, taciturne et renfermé une version brune du Russe qui régnait sur la tour depuis le bunker au troisième sous-sol.

En visitant la propriété elle ne vit aucune trace de sa voiture si bien que dimanche soir en quittant la propriété elle lui proposa de repartir avec elle. Il accepta et ils quittèrent l'endroit. La semaine reprit et sa ronde de réunion avec elle. En l'absence de Cardignac les réunions étaient d'une monotonie accablante surtout que Winch brillait toujours par son absence.

Elle comme les autres voyait la tourmente pointer.


	4. Livre 1 Chapitre 3

**3-** Depuis maintenant une semaine Joy traquait, avec son équipe, un malade qui s'amusait à tuer sans discernement. Le FBI, qui avait été dans un premier temps chargé de l'enquête et qui en avait été dessaisi au profit de la CIA, leur avait communiqué de mauvaise grâce leurs dossiers. Selon leur profiler (je regarde trop certaines séries, je sais…..), bien qu'il n'y avait pas vraiment de liens entre les victimes de par leur profession : elles étaient avocates, infirmières ou femmes au foyers ou de par leur statut social, il semblait ressortir que l'assassin avait une préférence pour les brunes à la peau halée. Ca n'était pas certain car depuis une semaine une rousse et une blonde étaient parmi ses victimes. Si jusqu'à présent le gouverneur ou tout autre autorité n'avaient mis la pression concernant cette affaire, c'est que jusqu'à présent la presse n'avait pas eu vent de l'affaire et aucune personnalité n'a été une des victimes.

Avant cette histoire qui lui est tombée dessus dés son retour aux USA, Joy avait passé un mois en Europe à la disposition des Haddad, qu'elle avait accompagnés dans leur tournée de certaines capitales des pays de l'Est. Sofia, Bucarest et Budapest et bien d'autres villes encore. Le périple avait duré quatre semaines puis elle les avait raccompagnés jusqu'à leur palais avant de reprendre un vol en direction d'Atlanta. A l'aéroport sa voiture l'attendait, d'un geste brusque elle jeta son sac de voyage sur la banquette arrière de la berline avant de se mettre au volant. Il y avait une heure d'ici à la maison or dans l'état où elle se trouvait elle ne supporterait pas la présence de Madame ou de son père. Elle appela donc tout en conduisant, le répondeur ne s'enclencha pas signe que la maison est inoccupée pour l'instant.

A cette heure de la nuit la circulation était très fluide si bien que Joy mit moins d'une heure pour arriver à la maison. La porte du duplex n'était pas verrouillée mais cela ne l'inquiéta guère sachant qu'elle le trouverait ici.

Elle n'avait pas eu de ses nouvelles depuis deux mois à présent, le seul lien existant entre eux était les mails qu'il lui envoyait chaque jour afin de lui dire qu'il était en vie.

Elle ne savait pas tout ce qui s'était passé au groupe W ces derniers mois, mais elle se doutait que son départ avait quelque chose à avoir avec la résurrection de Nério. Pourtant elle mieux que quiconque savait qu'il était bel et bien mort, dés que la rumeur avait commencé à circuler dans les différentes branches du groupe elle avait envoyé une équipe exhumer le corps afin de procéder à une nouvelle autopsie, depuis le doute n'était plus permis.

Tous les documents relatifs à cet autopsie avaient été détruits elle y avait veillé, une seule copie demeurait bien caché à l'abri de tous. Deux personnes au monde seulement savaient où trouver ce document si elle venait à disparaître.

La maison était plongée dans l'obscurité la plus totale, pourtant elle ne ressentait pas le besoin d'allumer la lumière, le pied sûr elle prit la direction de sa chambre où elle le vit sur le lit, étendu de travers il n'avait même pas pris la peine de se changer ou de se déchausser, à la lueur de la lune elle pouvait voir sur son visage les stigmates de longues nuits sans sommeil.

Sans bruit, elle ferma les rideaux, éloigna tout ce qui pourrait le réveiller et quitta la pièce elle prendra la chambre de Natalia pour la nuit.

La nuit s'écoula paisiblement et Joy prit quelques heures de sommeil bien mérité après le rythme effréné qui lui avait été imposé en Europe, pourtant une vie passé à se lever dés l'aube fit que Joy était sous la douche dés six heures du matin.

Afin de finir de se remettre de la fatigue du voyage, Joy se douchait avec une eau bien chaude qu'elle laissait s'écouler sur son corps emportant avec elle le reste de la fatigue du voyage.

En l'absence de témoin le visage de Joy s'adoucit il ne devint pas plus expressif mais devint plus doux, une douceur acquise avec la maternité. Bientôt la porte de la douche pour laisser passer une seconde personne.

En entendant la porte coulisser Joy se tourna vers le blond et lui sourit doucement, son regard était sombre et sa bouche avait un pli amer. Quelque chose s'est passé mais il ne dira rien pour l'instant alors s'emparant de la bouteille de gel douche elle s'en emplit les mains et se mit à le masser, il se laissa faire pendant un moment avant de prendre l'initiative, les mains pleines de mousse il commença par masser son dos avant de laisser ses mains glisser vers la poitrine de la jeune femme dans un mouvement de total abandon elle s'appuya sur la poitrine de son partenaire lui laissant ainsi toute latitude. Bientôt ses lèvres prirent le relais…….

Une heure plus tard, tous les deux s'attablaient devant un café lui torse nu et elle habillée d'un pantalon noir et d'un col roulé de couleur sang. Dans le silence elle attendait patiemment qu'il parle.

- « c'était Marissa….

- « je suis désolée. »

Elle ne dit rien d'autre elle se leva et mit la main sur son épaule, malgré tout ce qui les liait Georgi et elle était toujours mal à l'aise lorsque il s'agissait d'exprimer ses sentiments et de les épancher, mais un geste de la main suffisait car sincère.

C'est ainsi que les trouva Arden père en pénétrant dans la cuisine en compagnie de Stevens, si le premier réagit en pointant son arme vers l'homme le second lui semblait trop choqué par la vision de Joy en compagnie d'un autre homme.

- « mais….

Il ne put rien rajouter d'autre le portable de Charles se mit à sonner.

- « Arden…… oui….. Depuis quand ?... très bien. (Il se tourne vers Joy) on nous attend. »

- « très bien j'arrive. » elle parlait d'un voix froide et mesurée, sans passion. « Je te revois à mon retour. »

Il se contenta d'un simple acquiescement de la tête. Pendant tout ce bref intermède Kerenski ne s'était troublé à aucun moment. Stevens sembla sortir enfin de sa torpeur.

- « je peux savoir ce que ce type fait chez toi. »

- « non, tu n'as pas à le savoir…..

- « Joy je suis ton fiancé….

Celle-ci éclata d'un rire bref et dépourvu de toute gaieté. Et c'est d'une voix dure qu'elle lui répondit.

- « tu plaisantes j'espère tu t'envoies en l'air avec mon chef logistique et tu veux que je t'épouse, je ne suis pas partageuse d'une part et d'autre part tu ne tiendrais pas la distance…. Nous partons. »

Sans plus rien rajouter elle quitta l'appartement suivi de son père et de son « fiancé ».

A présent bien réveillé, Kerenski se leva et prit la direction de la chambre où il avait laissé son portable, une fois ce dernier récupéré il partit à la recherche du bureau de Joy où il s'installa pour travailler.

Elle était en Asie du Sud est lorsque la nouvelle de la fusillade lui parvint, si elle souriait au début du journal son sourire se transforma en rictus haineux à la fin du flash. Folle de rage elle saccagea la chambre d'hôtel dans laquelle elle se trouvait.

- « je le veux mort….. Mort…..MOOOOOOOORT. Qu'importe il existe plusieurs façons de prendre sa revanche. Le groupe W paiera et Largo Winch aussi ainsi que toute sa famille. »

Deux mois avaient passé depuis le départ de Kerenski et la mort d'Eric pourtant Largo refusait toujours d'entendre parler de la formation d'une nouvelle équipe, il avait eu déjà tant de mal à se faire à celle qui l'avait entouré ces deux dernières années.

Assis dans la pénombre en espérant le retour de son complice Largo repensait à ce qu'avait été sa vie avant Nério et le groupe lorsqu'il vit la porte s'ouvrir et Simon pénétrer dans l'appartement.

- « tu viens me virer de l'appart aussi. »

- « Simon arrête, je voulais m'excuser. Je suis en train de perdre les pédales je ne sais plus où j'en suis. Tout s'acharne sur moi…. Le groupe est tellement fragilisé que nous pouvons faire l'objet d'une OPA, et si la démission de Kerenski est rendue publique la commission va de déchaîner sur nous. »

- « que fait on alors ? »

- « je ne sais pas. J'ai appris à gérer les affaire du groupe mais la sécurité j'y connais rien. On doit le retrouver et lui demander de revenir. Nous nous sommes laissés dominer par nos émotions. »

- « je ne te dirais pas le contraire, tu te souviens de ce qu'il nous a dit la première fois qu'on s'est parlé à la sortie du bar :

Dans la limousine

- « toi…non, ta tête ne me dit rien » déclare le Russe en regardant Simon, puis il se tourne vers Largo « vous par contre je vous connais, j'ai vu votre photo sur les journaux, vous êtes le fils du multimilliardaire qui s'est pris pour un oiseau ! » puis il regarde le père Maurice «et vous….euh, je sais pas d'où vous venez, mais vous devez avoir un sacré problème ! » déclare Kerensky

Kerensky explique l'identité des types du bar :

- « ils font partie de la mafia, normalement je devais assurer la sécurité d'une certaine livraison un peu spéciale ; et allez savoir pourquoi, ils sont persuadées que je leur ai piqué le chargement !» déclare le Russe

- « et alors ? Tu l'as fait ? » Demande Simon

- « bien sûr que oui, pour qui tu me prends ?! » lui répond Georgi

- « et vous voulez que j'engage cette personne ? »S'enquit Winch

- « Largo, fais moi confiance » lui demande le père Maurice

- « pourquoi vous auriez du boulot pour moi ? » s'enquit le Russe

- « je ne crois pas non » répond Largo

- « et attention ! Je truande la mafia parce que ce sont des escrocs, mais si vous êtes quelqu'un de bien, alors je suis quelqu'un de bien » explique Kerensky

- « c'est ça ! » déclare Largo

- « je ne l'aime pas » fait remarquer Simon

- « moi non plus, t'es pas mon genre » réplique Georgi

- « génial… » Répond Simon

CITATIONS PRISES SUR LE SITE : voiture attendait au pied de la résidence où vivait Joy, dés qu'il les vit arriver le chauffeur descendit prestement et leur ouvrit la porte. Vingt minutes plus tard Joy pénétrait dans l'antenne de la CIA à Atlanta.

Il y avait foule sur place, en plus de son équipe il y avait sur place les équipes du FBI et du VCTF qui bien qu'ayant été dessaisis du dossier continuaient d'apporter leur aide sur l'affaire l'heure n'étant pas au conflit de territoire, il y avait aussi le représentant du maire et du gouverneur. Dés leur entrée le silence s'abattit sur la petite assemblée.

- « bonjour, il y a de cela 18h à présent Mlle Kerry fille du maire de Savannah a été enlevée par le Fou. A compter de cet instant il nous reste une semaine pour la retrouver elle et la seconde victime et au vu de vos résultats l'affaire sera confiée à Joy Arden et son équipe. La CIA prend en charge le dossier. »

Sur ces mots Arden s'en va laissant à Joy le soin de mener la suite des opérations.

- « afin de vous permettre de focaliser toute votre attention sur l'affaire qui est en train de gâcher mon premier week-end depuis plus de quatre semaines je réponds à votre question muette, oui je suis la fille de Charles Arden (elle s'adressait en disant cela aux personnes qui ne la connaissait pas encore) Bon au travail. A l'intention de l'équipe du FBI dites nous tout ce que vous savez sur les victimes, situations familiales, professionnelles. Ajoutez y les appartenances religieuses et politiques. Le VCTF donnez nous le profil psychologique.»

Elle parlait sur un ton si autoritaire que personne ne songea à remettre en doute son autorité.

Le travail s'organisa rapidement, les victimes étaient au nombre de vingt quatre, le tueur enlevait trois jeunes femmes ayant entre vingt deux et vingt cinq ans, il les gardait vivantes en moyenne dix jours le temps de trouver de nouvelles victimes puis s'en débarrasser.

Et à chaque nouvel enlèvement correspondait un cadavre. Pendant trois jours l'équipe de Joy travailla sans relâche sur le profil des victimes, ils passèrent tout au peigne fin, et finalement un lien sembla unir ses femmes ayant disparu un peu partout à travers le territoire : elles étaient toutes originaire de la ville de Charleston.

- « Le temps presse Joy et je ne vois pas d'autre lien, en plus il a déjà toutes ses victimes. »

En disant cela Gérard passait une main fébrile dans ses cheveux et faisait nerveusement les cents pas dans le bureau mis à leur disposition.

- « du calme, le lien est ici, quelques part…. Dana, essaie de voir du côté des parents si ce n'est pas les femmes en elle-même c'est peut être au niveau des parents. »

Et l'équipe se replongea dans ses recherche pendant six longues heures ils épluchèrent les ascendants des victimes et c'est là qu'apparut le lien. Encore que parler de lien fut présomptueux, ce qui semblait lier ses femmes était les appartenances ethniques des victimes.

En parcourant leur généalogie il apparut que toutes ses femmes avaient des ascendances métissées ou noires et les victimes étaient toutes originaires des vieux états du sud, ceux qui il y a deux siècles de cela étaient des états esclavagistes.

- « à quoi cela va nous servir de savoir ses convictions, et ses motivations les racistes sont légions. »

Joy répondit à son collègue comme s'il s'agissait d'un enfant

- « par la nature même des crimes et sa façon d'agir nous pouvons dire à présent que notre tueur est un homme, environ la trentaine tendant vers la quarantaine, mature ayant subi un choc…. De quand date le premier meurtre et où a-t-il eu lieu ? »

Après avoir consulté les fiches Ryan répondit : « il y a deux mois à Atlanta. »

- « contactez la famille de la première victime et voyez si la jeune femme avait quelqu'un dans sa vie les derniers mois, quelqu'un avec qui cela aurait été assez sérieux. »

- « pourquoi maintenant ? Et pourquoi les états du sud ? »

Joy ne peut retenir un mouvement d'impatience : « Stevens, regarde où nous sommes, dans le sud, ici tu es blanc ou noir et les deux ne se mélangent pas encore chez certaines familles, alors métisses tu penses. Le plus plausible pour nous en vu des éléments c'est un amoureux éconduit….

Ryan revenait déjà avec de nouvelles informations

- « Joy tu avais raison la première victime s'appelait Johanna Monroe, elle travaillait à la Winch bank de Manhattan en tant que chef de projet, il y a de cela un an elle a rencontré un homme, Jean Lillers, vieille famille de la Nouvelle Orléans, vieille fortune mais assez puritains. Ils ont mal accepté la liaison de leur enfant chéri avec une fille de couleur. La liaison durait depuis cette date, il y a de cela trois mois la famille est intervenue et a interrompu la liaison. Je ne sais pas comment, depuis ils ne se sont plus revus…. Ryan fit une pause avant de poursuivre…..Vous ne savez pas la meilleure, ce cher Jean s'est payé une crise de démence passagère comme ont élégamment dit les membre de sa famille d'ailleurs on a plus de ses nouvelles depuis ce jour. Pfuiit…. Volatilisé dans la nature. »

- « nous devons le trouver à tout prix… c'est un fou dans toute l'acceptation du terme. »

- « on le sait Dana mais….Stevens, cherche tous les avoirs de la famille Lillers dans l'état de Géorgie… chef Raoul, faites dresser des barrages de la garde nationales sur toutes les routes, vérifiez les départs à partir des aéroports, des gares routières et ferroviaires. »

Joy était contente, ils avaient enfin un début de piste assez solide et plausible, peut être allait elle avoir son Week-end finalement.

Tout en distribuant ses ordres Joy se dirigea vers la sortie pour monter dans l'un des véhicules et participer à la traque. Une semaine à se démener à refaire toute l'enquête perdant ainsi un temps précieux à présent il ne leur restait que deux jours pour boucler l'affaire et sauver Kerry Hanna.

Malheureusement ce n'était pas une chose facile à faire, la famille Lillers était parmi les plus riches de la région et ses avoirs diversifiés, si bien qu'ils perdirent un temps précieux, malgré les barrages l'homme réussit à fuir, mais sur le lieu où était détenu les trois victimes un cadavre les attendait ainsi qu'un message.

« _Là où tout a commencé, là où tout finira. _»

Ce sibyllin message inquiéta Joy cela voulait dire qu'il savait qui serait sa prochaine victime et que cette fois-ci ce sera définitif.

Sans plus perdre de temps Joy parcourt rapidement la maison, laissant le bureau pour la fin, elle fait signe à l'équipe du légiste de relever les empreintes dans la chambre mais sans grand espoir. Dans le bureau elle retrouve un journal avec en première page la photo d'Alicia Del Ferril contresignant un grand contrat de télécommunication pour le groupe W en présence du PDG du groupe et de Sullivan.

- « ET MERDE. »

Elle allait devoir retourner à NY mais surtout à la tour du groupe W.

- « faites préparer le jet nous partons pour NY dans une heure. » l'agent Allan qui se trouvait près d'elle s'empressa d'aller exécuter les ordres, plus il serait loin d'elle mieux il se porterait, elle n'arrêtait pas, depuis qu'elle avait repris l'affaire en main elle n'avait pas pris un instant de répit et n'en avait laissé à personne.

Johanna travaillait au siège du groupe W dans le secteur bancaire, Joy s'empare de son téléphone et composa un numéro en mémoire.

- « Kerenski, je pars à NY, je dois me rendre à la tour….. Rejoins moi à l'aéroport….. Je t'attends. »

Une heure plus tard, elle retrouva Kerenski qui l'attendait devant la porte d'embarquement menant au terminal des jets.

- « alors »

- « un serial killer, amoureux. Sa famille a brisé son mariage avec la femme de sa vie, conséquence il est devenu complètement fou et depuis il tue toutes les femmes qui lui font penser à elle, par un trait de caractère ou autre chose. A présent sa cible est Del Ferril. Je suppose que dans notre malheur rien ne vient égayer ce tableau. »

- « ayant quitté le groupe depuis près de huit semaines, je ne sais pas qui dirige les opérations, mais je pense pouvoir pirater les caméra de la tour si cela est nécessaire. »

- « j'appelle John. »

Joy et Kerenski parlaient tout en traversant le tarmac en direction du Jet de l'agence qui les attendait à une centaine de mètres. A l'arrière Allan suivait silencieusement sa patronne, lui et Ashley devaient être formés par Joy Arden elle-même au sein de son agence, pourtant elle avait quitté l'agence après l'affaire Donovan. Elle avait complètement disparu de la circulation pendant deux mois avant de réapparaître à nouveau au sein du groupe W puis à la mort de son président Nério Winch elle a pris la tête d'Arès l'agence de consultants en sécurité. Et depuis près de deux ans elle se partageait entre l'Europe et l'Amérique du nord. Ashley était douée en informatique, alors avant de rejoindre Mlle Arden elle avait cherché à en savoir plus, malheureusement, elle ne trouva rien concernant leur nouveau patron. Pourtant elle possédait tous les pass nécessaire pour circuler au sein de l'agence et eux-mêmes étaient rattachés à elle pour une période de six mois reconductible ou pas selon ce qu'elle décidera.

Comme beaucoup avant eux, Ashley et Allan avait cru que le rang de Joy au sein de l'agence gouvernementale elle le devait à son père mais cette semaine suffit à leur démontrer le contraire.

Ils furent enfin en vue de l'appareil.

- « au fait Kerenski j'aime pas trop ta nouvelle coupe de cheveux. »

Sur ses mots elle pénétra dans le jet, suivi par Kerenski et enfin les deux jeunes recrues, la porte se referma aussitôt, et bientôt il prit de l'altitude, quelques minutes après leur départ, l'habitacle s'emplit des notes du concerto d'Aranjuez.


	5. Livre 1 Chapitre 4

**4-** en l'absence de Diana, Simon et Largo avaient repris leurs vieilles habitudes, chaque soir ils sortaient et ne rentraient que très tôt le matin, Simon revenait invariablement accompagné, Largo pas forcément, son couple avec Diana connaissant certaines difficultés depuis quelques temps.

Le réveil indiquait sept heures lorsque Largo ouvrit les yeux, doucement il se dégagea de l'étreinte de la femme qui était revenue en sa compagnie de sa sortie avec Simon, mais celle-ci se réveilla également, l'un comme savait que cette nuit n'engageait à rien elle quitta le penthouse pendant que lui-même passait sous la douche et commençait à se préparer mentalement aux réunions qui l'attendaient ce matin en dehors de la tour.

La première réunion aura lieu à la représentation diplomatique de l'union européenne, les surenchères faites de part et d'autre afin de favoriser le marché créait de plus en plus de difficultés au groupe. Alors en compagnie de Cardignac il allait tenter de ménager son groupe dans la tourmente, plus tard il devait signer un contrat avec un puissant constructeur de jeux électronique en compagnie de Buzzetti. Lui qui ne les supportait pas allait devoir passer la journée en leur compagnie.

En quittant le penthouse Largo tomba sur Simon qui l'attendait en compagnie de deux armoires à glace. Devançant son ami Simon prit la parole.

- « tant que Kerenski n'est pas là pour m'assister tu te déplaceras en compagnie de Marc et Ralph. »

Peu désireux de s'embarquer dans une discussion sans fin avec Simon, Largo accepta la présence des deux gorilles, en bas Cardignac et Buzzetti attendaient. La journée allait pouvoir commencer.

Resté au soixante deuxième étage, Simon demeura songeur, son ami avait changé, il est devenu taciturne renfermé, même dans les moments de la plus folle allégresse une ombre ne quittait pas son regard et Diana qui ne faisait rien. Elle avait changé et pas en bien.

Un an, cela faisait un an qu'elle faisait partie à nouveau de la vie du jeune homme, et depuis six mois maintenant elle partageait le même appartement que lui, pourtant Simon avait l'impression qu'elle ne le comprenait pas vraiment, lui ne pouvait rien faire tout l'apaisement qu'il pouvait lui apporter ainsi que l'oubli en se faisant le fou du roi n'était que momentané or la pression sur Largo se fait de plus en plus forte et il devait trouver près de lui une femme pouvant lui tenir tête or Diana n'est qu'une ombre. Discrète et effacée.

Brême, Allemagne.

- « Mlle Montreuil, nous vous avons mis où vous vous trouvez à présent nous pouvons aussi vous éloigner. »

- « pardonnez moi Lord A., mais depuis la mort d'Eric et la disparition de Nério, Largo est devenu violent incontrôlable, le manipuler devient de plus en plus difficile. »

- « vos excuses ne sont pas valables. Faites ce que vous avez à faire, donnez nous les noms des compagnies avec lesquelles il projette de s'associer, son emploi du temps. Je pense que vous pouvez le faire. »

- « oui, Lord A. »

- « bien, dites vous que nul n'est irremplaçable. Où se trouve Kerenski actuellement ? Ainsi que Monsieur Ovronnaz. »

- « je ne sais pas où se trouve le Russe, il a quitté la tour depuis deux mois, la rumeur prétend qu'il a démissionné pourtant Largo ne recherche aucun nouvel informaticien pour gérer la tour, pour Simon après une semaine de silence il est de nouveau à la tour. »

- « rejoignez votre poste à nouveau et tenez nous au courant. »

- « oui Milord. »

Diana avait à peine quitté la pièce que l'homme laissa échapper une remarque à l'attention de ses collègues.

- « heureusement tous nos œufs ne sont pas dans le même panier. »

Une heure avait passé depuis le décollage de l'appareil, pendant une dizaine de minutes rien n'avait brisé le silence si ce n'est les notes de la guitare de Rodrigo, malheureusement à peine Kerenski était il connecté au bunker qu'il poussait un véritable hurlement de rage.

- « je vais les tuer. »

Il avait dit cela froidement tranchant avec le cri de fureur qu'il avait poussé un instant auparavant. Joy qui se tenait à côté de lui vit ce qui le mettait dans cet état. Le bunker, elle reconnaissait le bunker à la lumière bleuté et au W qui tourne sans cesse sur l'écran lorsque les ordinateurs sont en veille.

De partout des fils pendaient et un clavier gisait éventré même la tasse fétiche de Kerenski gisait cassée à côté de son poste de travail. L'hôtesse apparut enfin portant entre ses mains un plateau sur lequel se trouvaient deux tasses de café et une bouteille de vodka dont Kerenski s'empara vivement, il but à même la bouteille.

Alors que Joy se tenait toujours debout près de lui son portable sonna.

- « Arden... oui mère…. Bien…. Navrée mère…..comment va-t-elle ?... sa baby-sitter sera là dés demain. »

Tout en parlant Joy s'était éloignée de Georgi mais aussi des autres, elle ne pouvait rien faire d'autre qu'écouter sa mère exprimer sa colère d'être dérangée dans ses activités et d'avoir à délaisser ses activités pour s'occuper d'une enfant turbulente d'un peu plus de trois ans. Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes passées à écouter les doléances de sa mère elle mit fin à la communication.

Dans un geste plein de lassitude elle se massa la nuque d'un geste machinal afin de décontracter ses muscles noués par une semaine de tension et de pression. Inquiet malgré tout ce qu'il pouvait dire tout haut Kerenski en voyant Joy ne pas revenir, partit à sa recherche il la trouva affalée sur l'un des canapés du Jet.

L'avait elle entendu arriver et ne voulait pas lui faire face ou ne l'avait elle pas entendu ?

Debout Kerenski voyait sur son visage une incommensurable tristesse et une détresse encore plus grande mais surtout il se dégageait d'elle une telle solitude. Il avait grandi loin de sa famille, même si ceux qui l'avaient élevé lui avaient témoigné un minimum d'affection, elle personne n'avait pris la peine de lui faire croire qu'ils tenaient à elle.

- « tout va bien ? »

Joy ouvrit les yeux le accrocha le regard du Russe

- « oui, de toute manière même cela n'allait pas qu'est ce que cela changerait. »

La voix de Joy pourtant froide laissa transparaître un soupçon d'amertume.

- « je suis là, moi. »

- « je sais et t'en remercie, le contraire est valable aussi, je suis là si tu as besoin de moi. »

Puis comme à chaque fois que les émotions menaçaient de les engloutir ils changèrent de sujet.

Les portes de l'ascenseur venaient à peine de se refermer sur Largo lorsque Sullivan sortit du second ascenseur et se retrouva nez à nez avec Simon

- « bonjour John. »

- « bonjour Simon, comment allez vous aujourd'hui ? »

- « bien, mais je doute que cela soit l'inquiétude qui motive votre venue vers moi ce matin. »

- « vous avez raison, je suis inquiet pour Largo depuis quelques temps il a changé, ce n'est plus le jeune homme volontaire et plein d'entrain que j'ai rencontré lors de son arrivée au groupe. Il est devenu amer, cassant et tête brûlée, tous les gardes que j'ai affecté à sa sécurité ont demandé à être relevé de cette fonction, si bien que ceux de ce matin viennent du 35ème étage et non de nos propres équipes de sécurité. »

- « ils ont déjà occupé l'étage et sont opérationnels ! »

- « on voit que vous ne connaissez pas leur directrice. Pour revenir à Largo que se passe-t-il avec lui ? J'ai essayé de lui parler mais il n'a rien voulu me dire. »

- « je ne pense pas trahir de secrets en vous disant que son couple va mal et en plus il se sent responsable de ce qui s'est passé à Montréal. En plus nous n'avons aucune nouvelle de Kerenski. »

- « voilà qui est fâcheux. Diana est une gentille fille mais elle n'a pas sa place à la tour, elle n'a ni le standing ni le vernis nécessaire. Tout le monde sait qu'elle existe mais dés qu'ils la voient, ils ne voient qu'une fille de ferme. »

- « en avez-vous parlé avec lui ? »

- « j'ai essayé une fois mais il a mal pris ma réflexion. »

Tout en parlant les deux hommes étaient parvenus au bureau de Sullivan où ils s'apprêtaient a poursuivre leur conversation loin des oreilles indiscrètes, à cet instant précis le téléphone sonna.

- « John Sullivan……. Joy comment allez vous ? Je vous remercie d'avoir mis à ma disposition ces deux gardes du corps…. Vous dites….. Bien sûr elle vous attendra à l'aéroport……comment ? Oui oui très bien…… quelqu'un vous attendra à l'aéroport dans une heure……je peux faire quelque chose pour vous aider ?... l'ancienne équipe…. Bien au revoir Joy. »

- « Sullivan que se passe-t-il ? »

Ce dernier ne répondit rien il semblait plongé dans de sombres réflexions, bientôt il sortit revint sur terre et fixa longuement Simon avant de prendre la parole.

- « Simon, vous pouvez vous rendre à l'aéroport privé de Manhattan et y récupérer Joy Arden. Elle sera accompagnée de trois personnes. »

- « pas de problème. Les limousines sont toutes de sorties il me faudra donc deux berlines….. Elle atterrit quand ? »

- « dans quatre-vingts dix minutes… emmenez avec vous Hector. »

- « c'est un garde pas un chauffeur. »

- « faites ce que je vous dis et ne cherchez pas à comprendre le temps presse. »

- « ça va ! ça va ! »

La voix de Simon avait pris un ton légèrement boudeur, en effet celui-ci supportait mal de ne pas tout savoir de la discussion qu'avait eu cette Joy avec Sullivan mais il ne supportait pas non plus de ne pas comprendre pourquoi on lui imposait la présence d'un garde plutôt qu'un chauffeur.

En arrivant au parking il trouva ce dernier en train de l'attendre.

Joy raccrocha et se tourna vers Kerenski.

- « j'ai appelé Sullivan, deux voitures nous attendront à l'aéroport privé de Manhattan. »

- « et pour les équipe ? »

Pendant un instant Joy pianote sur son ordinateur,

- « j'ai deux équipes en stand by dans la tour elles attendent mon arrivée pour recevoir leurs ordres de missions, cela nous fait une douzaine d'hommes. C'est plus que suffisant, et pour faire bonne mesure je demanderai à l'antenne new-yorkaise du FBI d'envoyer une équipe. Puisque officiellement notre rôle s'arrêtait à l'identification du tueur. »

- « Joy …

En l'entendant prononcer son nom, elle quitta l'écran du regard pour accrocher son regard au sien

- « je sais … mais chaque chose en son temps… nous atterrissons bientôt. »

Une heure plus tard le jet atterrissait à l'aérodrome de Manhattan au pied de la passerelle deux voitures attendaient avec leur chauffeur, la première à apparaître fut Joy suivie immédiatement d'Allan qui portait une mallette, en la voyant Simon ne put réprimer un long sifflement exprimant ainsi son admiration pour la jeune femme qui descendait de l'appareil. Tout ce qui n'était pas la brune fut relégué au second plan si bien qu'il ne vit pas la massive silhouette du Russe ni la seconde jeune femme qui descendit de l'avion.

Après avoir effectué un baise main à Joy : « Mlle Arden, je suis Simon Ovronnaz le chef de la sécurité du groupe W. »

- « Joy Arden…. Ravie de vous rencontrer Mr Ovronnaz. »

- « Simon pour vous c'est Simon. »

Il semble avoir gardé sa main un peu plus que ne semblait le dicter les convenances, Joy quelque peu gênée par ces marques d'attention et les louanges faites « à sa grâce et à sa beauté » retira doucement sa main. Etonné par cette réaction Simon leva son regard vers la jeune femme et là il vit deux choses, la gêne dans le regard de la jeune femme et Georgi Kerenski. Ses yeux jusqu'alors limpides devinrent orageux.

- « SALOPARD. »

Fou de rage Simon envoya un coup de poing à celui qui fut son collègue pendant deux ans et ce dernier ne fut pas un ingrat il répondit à son coup de poing par un autre beaucoup plus violent. Les deux hommes auraient fini par se battre réellement si la voix doucement ironique de Joy ne s'éleva pas brisant la tension de l'instant.

- « je suppose que je n'aurai pas à vous présenter. » un léger sourire flottait sur les lèvres de Joy la rendant encore plus séduisante aux yeux du Suisse. « Mr Ovronnaz je vous présente l'agent Allan et l'agent Ashley. »

- « appelez moi Simon. »

- « Joy. »

En retrait depuis le début, Hector s'approcha enfin du groupe et tendit les clés de la Mercedes à Joy,

- « je suis ravie de vous revoir parmi nous Mlle Arden, votre présence et votre rigueur nous ont manqué. »

- « je vous remercie Hector. Comment se porte votre famille ? »

- « bien grâce à vous. Sans votre intervention auprès du procureur mon frère aurait plongé à nouveau et il ne s'en serait pas sorti, je vous remercie encore pour ce que vous avez fait, d'ailleurs il ne cesse de chanter vos louanges, haut et fort. »

Gênée une nouvelle fois, Joy mit fin à la discussion en prenant la direction du véhicule, les autres n'eurent d'autre choix que de lui emboîter le pas. Joy prit place au volant pendant que Simon et Kerenski montaient avec elle, Hector emmènerait avec lui les deux apprentis agents.

Loin de cette agitation Largo défendait en compagnie de Cardignac et Buzzetti le groupe W face à la commission Européenne. En effet les positions des uns et des autres en matière de politique étrangère avait fait revenir à la surface les velléités protectionnistes des deux parties si bien que le groupe W à l'instar des autres compagnie se retrouvait pris dans la tourmente, malgré toute l'habileté déployée par les juristes du groupe et les conseillers du big board.

En réunion depuis huit heures du matin les trois hommes purent enfin souffler vers treize heures, Largo quitta la salle au pas de charge furieux du temps perdu, les deux autres hommes n'étaient pas de meilleure humeur, Cardignac appela immédiatement son bureau pour avoir des nouvelles et se tenir informé de la matinée, imité en cela par Buzzetti, un peu en retrait Largo relisait encore une fois le dossier et appelait Sullivan pour avoir son avis sur la question.


	6. Livre 1 Chapitre 5

**5-** Un pesant silence régnait dans l'habitacle de la voiture, à l'arrière Simon se massait la mâchoire endolorie par le coup de poing de Kerenski, mais comme à son habitude le Suisse ne put se taire très longtemps, il attaqua en premier.

- « t'étais obligé de saccager le bunker en partant. »

- « vous n'avez même pas cherché à savoir, le bunker a été détruit et hop c'est moi le responsable. Vous ne vous fendez pas la poire pour trouver. »

- « qui voudrais tu que cela soit. Nous sommes quatre à avoir le code d'accès au bunker, et comme Eric est mort, ça ne peut pas être lui. »

- « et Sullivan ? » Kerenski avait lancé le nom du numéro 2 du groupe froidement.

- « il ne trahirait jamais Largo. »

- « mais quelqu'un aurait pu utiliser sa carte. »

Simon est soufflé par cette suggestion, en se posant des questions sur qui aurait pu détruire le bunker, ni lui ni Largo n'avaient cherché plus loin pour eux seul Kerenski avait une raison de leur en vouloir.

- « d'ailleurs Simon permets moi de t'apprendre que Le fax me montrant avec Jagger était un montage photo qui a été envoyé depuis ton appartement et j'ajouterai que j'ai déjà neutralisé l'une des taupes travaillant pour la commission. »

- « euh ! Kerenski nous ne sommes pas seuls. »

Joy décida de jouer franc-jeu,

- « ne vous inquiétez donc pas Simon je connais l'existence de la commission. »

- « et comment ? » Sa voix s'était faite soupçonneuse.

En entendant cette réflexion Joy, quitte la route des yeux pendant un instant et observe son passager à l'aide du rétroviseur avant de reporter son attention sur le Russe. En réponse à sa question muette il se contenta de hausser les épaules fataliste et à elle de hocher la tête dans un mouvement de résignation.

- « apprenez donc Monsieur Ovronnaz que j'appartenais à la sécurité de Nério Winch et qu'à son arrivée à la tête du groupe Monsieur Largo Winch m'a renvoyé ainsi que les autres. »

- « mais….. Seule la section espionnage du groupe a été dissoute et son personnel renvoyé soit dix personnes. »

- « et ils s'étonnent ensuite des attentats perpétrés contre le groupe durant la première année du règne de Largo Winch. »

- « eh ! »

Dans le second véhicule, Hector conduisait silencieusement, à l'arrière il pouvait sentir la curiosité de ses deux passagers et il avait raison, la jeune femme fut la première à briser le silence.

- « vous connaissez Mlle Arden depuis longtemps ? »

Comme il ne répondait pas à sa question elle enchaîna par une autre

- « et comment l'avez-vous connue ? »

Elle n'eut pas plus de chance cette fois-ci et commença à s'énerver

- « répondez moi quand je vous parle. »

Comme leur chauffeur s'entêtait dans son mutisme, elle tenta de l'intimider elle était de la CIA après tout.

- « j'ai les moyens de vous pourrir la vie. »

- « et nous avons les moyens de faire de votre vie un enfer. »

Cette affirmation brisa nette les tentatives d'intimidation d'Ashley mais piqué Allan prit le relais.

- « pourquoi dites vous cela ? »

- « on ne survit pas à certains ennemis sans certains sacrifices comme son humanité et Mlle Arden est dépourvue de toute humanité vis-à-vis de ceux qui la menace elle ou les siens. »

- « pourtant on dit d'elle qu'elle est pacifiste. »

- « mais comme les loups quand on l'attaque elle riposte et sauvagement. »

Hector devait beaucoup à Nério Winch c'est grâce à lui qu'il avait pu quitter les Valence en vie plus tard sa dette envers Joy donc le groupe grandit lorsqu'elle intervint pour aider son frère à revenir sur le droit chemin, depuis ce jour sa fidélité allait à Joy, il était parmi les rares personnes à connaître les réelles activités de Mlle Arden au-delà de sa couverture et de ses autres activités pour le groupe et Arès.

Il se souvenait de son arrivée au groupe elle n'avait que vingt-deux ans alors c'était déjà un sacré élément, elle a gravi rapidement les échelons et souvent pour certaines rencontres ce n'était pas Charly qui faisait le chauffeur mais lui, dans ces moments là Joy était aussi de la partie.

La première fois qu'il l'avait vue il n'avait pu réprimer un sourire, quoi ce petit bout de femme… le petit bout de femme mit deux hommes de Valence au tapis en moins de temps qu'il ne fallait pour le dire et en tua deux autres dans une embuscade tendue par la commission durant cette même soirée.

Durant la dernière année de Nério, ce dernier lui confia plusieurs missions qu'elle remplit consciencieusement au départ en compagnie de Hector mais ensuite seule, c'est à elle que revint la charge de rapatrier l'héritier.

Il avait appris à connaître la jeune femme, elle était aussi secrète que le grand patron du groupe, mais à deux ils étaient d'une efficacité redoutable. Elle était aussi dure et tranchante que Nério ne laissant que peu de chance à ses ennemis ou à ceux du groupe. Pourtant il savait que cette vie lui pesait de plus en plus mais que jamais elle n'abandonnera, elle continuera jusqu'à ce que la mort la cueille. Elle était de cette race de gens : fidèle jusqu'à la mort.

Lui, Hector le serait également, son travail à la tour consistait principalement à rassembler des informations que laissait échapper le personnel ils avaient débusqué ainsi deux taupes introduites par la commission, un simple licenciement résolut le problème. Et la remarque faite à sa passagère était vraie, il avait les moyens de faire de sa vie un enfer si Largo avait rompu tous les liens avec le clan Valence Joy non, elle continuait de traiter avec le vieux Valence et de plus en plus avec Connors l'héritier. Donc une petite visite ne poserait pas de problème.

Le trajet se passa rapidement, Joy se concentrait sur la conduite pendant que Simon tentait d'attirer vainement son attention sous le regard ouvertement ironique du Russe, et plus son sourire se faisait goguenard plus Simon redoublait d'effort. Bientôt ils furent en vue de la tour, à ses pieds des agents du FBI et du VCTF les attendaient retenus par des agents de la sécurité du groupe.

Alors que la voiture conduite par Hector s'arrêtait devant l'entrée du groupe pour déposer les deux agents de la CIA celle de Joy s'engouffra directement dans les parkings souterrains du groupe.

Sitôt sortis de la voiture ils se concentrèrent immédiatement sur leurs tâches. Comme Kerenski voulait savoir dans quel état se trouvait son bunker chéri l'ascenseur s'arrêta d'abord au troisième sous sol, les portes étaient sur le point de se refermer sur Joy et Simon lorsque la jeune femme héla le Russe,

- « je monte au 35ème étage pour dispatcher mes équipes et briefer les arrivants, toujours est il la salle informatique d'Arès est à ta disposition. Elle ne peut se comparer au bunker mais c'est pas mal. »

Le Russe lui fit un signe de la main qui pouvait aussi bien dire oui ou non, une fois les portes refermées sur eux le Suisse se rappela au bon souvenir de sa compagne.

- « et moi alors je fais de la figuration. »

Tout en lançant ses mots Simon s'était approché de Joy et l'avait enlacée en lui faisant son sourire ravageur, en réponse il eut droit à une œillade meurtrière de la part de cette dernière refroidissant légèrement les velléités séductrices du Suisse. Arrivés au rez-de-chaussée, ils partirent rejoindre les agents du FBI et de la CIA qui les attendaient bien sagement dans le hall. Tous ensemble ils prirent l'ascenseur en direction du 35ème étage où les attendait Sullivan.

- « JOY… je suis si heureux de vous revoir parmi nous. »

- « John je suis heureuse de vous revoir aussi, bien que j'aurais préféré d'autres circonstances… Carter, tu peux me donner ce que filment les caméras de la villa. »

Tout en observant ce que montraient les caméras Joy parcourait à nouveau le dossier que lui avait remis Allan avant leur départ pour New York.

- « Là… il est près du Van Gogh… et regardez à l'extrémité du champ de la caméra ce n'est pas Del Ferril qui rentre. »

- « Hector que donne le contrôle des véhicules des visiteurs. »

- « RAS… un instant, il y a une fourgonnette avec des vitres fumées…. (Bruit de bris de glace) nous les avons trouvées….oh mon dieu…. Il en a tué une autre… il ne reste qu'une survivante. »

- « mettez les scellés. Et attendez l'arrivée du FBI et du VCTF. »

- « comment me trouvez vous ? »

Après avoir jeté un œil à la photo : « très ressemblant. »

- « bien… Et la voix, Jean c'est moi…arrêtons tout cela… rentrons maintenant… »

L'assistance était bluffée, devant leur yeux Joy s'était métamorphosée, sa voix avait pris des intonations bien plus chaude et son regard une plus grande profondeur et un éclat qu'ils ne lui connaissaient pas, son haut qu'elle portait sexy avait laissé place un pull-over de laine écrue plus ample cachant ainsi ses formes aux yeux des autres et ses chaussures à semelle compensée ont laissé place à des petites bottines à talon aiguille.

- « Ashley et agent Malloy allez prendre place dans la villa, le dixième étage de la tour. Vous trouverez dans le hall l'équipe du FBI habillé en vigile du groupe, vous les accompagnerez. »

- « tenez, prenez ces émetteurs et surtout ne prenez aucune initiative, Jean Lillers est instable ce qui fait de lui quelqu'un de potentiellement dangereux. » en disant cela Ryan fixait du regard Ashley qui montrait de plus en plus des signes d'insubordination.

L'agent spécial du FBI Frank Malloy, l'agent Allan Parson et l'agent Ashley partirent devant pour prendre position, Joy devait les rejoindre moins de dix minutes plus tard.

- « Simon, venez avec moi, vous allez aller vers Del Ferril et la traiter comme une fiancée une petite amie et l'éloigner doucement de Lillers OK. »

- « très bien, mais faites attention à vous je veux pouvoir vous inviter au resto quand tout sera fini. »

- « et vous, ne vous comportez pas en jeune chien fou OK. »

- « no problemo ma belle… (Mettant une main sur ses hanches et l'entraînant) par ici suivez le guide. »

Joy le gratifie d'un terrible regard noir, et malgré lui Simon laisse tomber la main qu'il avait passée autour de ses hanches.

- « euh…

Simon lui emboîta le pas en se posant des questions sur son pouvoir de séduction, car sur Joy il semblait sans effet. Dans l'ascenseur Joy vérifia une dernière fois l'emplacement des deux agents ainsi que ceux de l'équipe de sécurité.

Dixième étage : la villa des arts

Del Ferril pénétra dans cet espace dédié à l'art et laissa sur le pas de la porte les soucis de cette matinée pleine de contrariétés, il est loin le week-end passé à la villa du Connecticut, dans les moments les plus inattendus il lui arrivait de repenser au remuant Suisse qui a fait irruption dans la vie du groupe il y a de cela deux ans en compagnie de l'héritier.

Bien qu'à la tête du groupe depuis tout ce temps Largo portait toujours le titre de l'héritier, elle, comme les autres conseillers du groupe, a du plier devant les caprices du milliardaire. C'était un humaniste, un idéaliste quelque chose qu'elle croyait perdue, il était ''innocent'' pourtant depuis deux mois environs de subtils changement ont fait basculer le caractère du milliardaire. Certes elle avait cessé de le contredire systématiquement pour le simple plaisir de l'enquiquiner et de lui faire sentir qu'il ne devait sa place qu'à son père et non aux sacrifices que demande la construction d'une carrière telle que la sienne ou celle de Michel ou même ce rêveur de Buzzetti.

La villa comme l'avait surnommée Monique représente en fait le dixième étage de la tour, ici était exposé quelques une des toiles de la collection Winch, cette collection est parmi l'une des plus importantes collections privées du monde. Nério avait depuis toujours été amateur de ce qui était beau : Beaux objets et belles femmes.

Il aimait posséder ce qu'il y avait de plus beau et sous l'impulsion de Monique amatrice avertie de tableau, la collection Winch s'enrichit durant les dernières années de la vie de Nério. C'était une collection hétéroclite, les peintres flamands y côtoient certains grands maîtres florentins ou des Picasso, la collection était évaluée à plus de cent millions de dollars et assurée pour le double de la somme. Mais les bijoux composant la collection et les tableaux les plus précieux se trouvaient dans les immenses coffres de la tour.

En contemplation depuis quelques minutes devant un Van Gogh, Alicia sentit bientôt une présence à ses côtés, en levant la tête elle vit un séduisant jeune homme la trentaine bien entamée, un mètre quatre-vingt des yeux marrons clairs et des cheveux châtains lui donnait un air de jeunesse que démentait la lueur de tristesse dans son regard. Il se présenta rapidement :

- « bonjour, je suis Jean Lillers, j'arrive de Charleston pour visiter l'exposition. »

Elle fut interrompue par Simon avant de pouvoir en dire davantage.

- « Alicia Del Ferril, je travaille dans la tour et je profite de…

- « Chérie, je te retrouve enfin, je pensais t'avoir dit de m'attendre à l'entrée. »

- « mais…

Elle était trop abasourdie pour pouvoir ajouter autre chose, la main que Simon avait légèrement posée sur sa hanche lorsqu'il s'était approché d'elle se raffermit de telle manière qu'elle n'eut d'autre choix que de le suivre bien que réticente. Toute son attention concentrée sur Alicia, Lillers ne vit pas Joy entrer par contre son regard fut traversé par une lueur de folie.

Simon et Alicia qui tournaient le dos à l'assassin ne le virent pas sortir son arme mais Joy qui était mieux placée remarqua le geste du dément, dans un cri elle s'élança et poussa Simon qui entraîna Alicia avec lui dans sa chute. Lillers avait eu le temps de tirer et ce fut Joy qui fut touchée à l'épaule.

Voyant le spectacle qui s'offrait à lui, Jean Lillers ne tenta ni de fuir ni de tirer à nouveau il demeurait là debout regardant fixement Alicia ses yeux brillant de folie

- « Johanna…pourquoi. »

Encore sonnée par sa chute et par les élancements que provoquaient sa blessure Joy ne répondit pas tout de suite, tout autour d'eux c'était la panique, les agents placés par Joy tentaient évacuer l'étage. Ils connaissaient bien leur travail l'étage fut rapidement vidé.

Bientôt, il ne resta que Joy face à Lillers et Simon tenant toujours Alicia entre ses bras.

- « m… mais… qu'est ce qui se passe ? »

Hébétée Alicia promenait autour d'elle un regard hagard, la seule chose à laquelle elle pouvait se raccrocher était la présence de Simon, ce qu'elle fit, ce dernier comprenant sa terreur resserra son étreinte et lui fit bouclier de son corps. A quelques pas d'eux Joy se relevait, ses cheveux jusqu'alors attachés s'étaient défait et se répandait sur ses épaules comme le sang se répandait sur ses affaires.

Debout les bras ballant l'arme encore fumante dans l'une de ses mains Jean Lillers regardait Joy se relever. Celle-ci tenta de lui faire lâcher son arme.

- « c'en est assez rentrons, laissons tout cela loin derrière nous et recommençons loin de tous…

- « oui, partons ensemble, loin et ensemble on regardera nos enfants grandir… (Un éclair de lucidité traverse son regard)… Tu n'es pas Johanna, Johanna est morte… ils l'ont tuée… je l'ai tuée… je ne mérite plus de vivre (il avait à nouveau basculé dans le délire)… tu n'es pas elle… (Il la visa)… non ça doit cesser… (Son regard s'apaise) je sais ce qui me reste à faire…Pardonne moi.

Alors avant que quiconque ne puisse l'en empêcher Jean Lillers retourna l'arme contre lui et mit fin à ses jours. Ses derniers mots furent, pour toujours et au-delà.

La traque avait duré deux longs mois, et le dénouement se fit en quelques minutes mais chaque minute qui passait s'étirait comme autant d'heures.

Le terrible silence qui s'était abattu après le coup de feu fit bientôt place à l'agitation, les agents évacuaient Simon et Alicia pendant que les équipes de légistes du coroner et du FBI prenaient possession des lieux, interrogeaient les témoins relevaient les empreintes pour une dernière vérification avant de boucler cette affaire.

Silencieuse Joy se tenait devant le cadavre de celui qui avait fait courir le FBI, son visage était si serein dans la mort. D'un geste machinal Joy porta son Beretta à sa hauteur

- « _ce serait si facile._ » Elle avait prononcé ses mots dans un murmure, si ses paroles furent inaudibles pour ceux qui l'entouraient ils ne le furent pas pour Kerenski qui avait rejoint l'étage sitôt le premier coup de feu tiré, et qui se trouvait près d'elle maintenant que Lillers était mort.

Charles Arden qui avait suivi les opérations depuis la salle d'opération du 35ème étage quitta rapidement la salle pour le 10ème étage, il voulait le rapport des agent Ashley et Allan en plus de celui de Joy.

A l'extérieur Simon et Alicia finissaient de répondre aux questions des agents, quand Charles père fit son apparition, c'était un homme imposant et une légende vivante, il demeurait jusqu'à présent une énigme pour divers services de renseignements à travers le monde.

Dés que Charles apparut sur la scène du crime, Kerenski préféra regagner le bunker : on n'avait plus besoin de lui ici de plus il ne voulait pas offrir au fantôme une raison supplémentaire de s'en prendre à Joy, il tenait à lui éviter toute source de stress supplémentaire. Il n'avait pas encore quitté la pièce que déjà il l'entendait hurler ses ordres.

- « au rapport. »

Chacun des trois fit son rapport, et à aucun moment Charles ne fit mine de s'intéresser à la blessure de sa fille, au contraire il la traita comme étant bien portante, en réponse à ce dédain Joy occulta la douleur et fit son rapport, se chargea de remettre en place la sécurité.

Bientôt tout les civils avaient quitté l'étage ne demeurait que Simon que tous semblait avoir oublié, bientôt Allan s'immobilisa près du Suisse.

- « non mais quel salopard, il pourrait au moins faire semblant de s'inquiéter pour elle. »

- « pourquoi ça. »

- « bon sang c'est sa fille et elle est assez sérieusement touchée, il pourrait au moins la laisser se faire soigner. »

- « sa fille, tu es sûr, il l'ignore superbement. Il la traite comme les autres agents. »

- « tout de même, il n'en aura donc jamais assez. »

N'écoutant que ses sentiments Simon se dirigea vers Joy.

- « Joy je ne t'ai pas encore remercié de m'avoir sauvé la vie. Mais tout de même maintenant je ne pourrais pas te draguer, j'ai une dette envers toi. »

En disant cela il lui fit un regard moitié charmeur moitié gamin repentant. Face à cette tête Joy ne put retenir un sourire, un vrai, celui-ci puisqu'il illumina son regard, mais il ne dura pas longtemps, il disparut aussi vite qu'il était apparu. Elle ne releva pas le tutoiement que venait d'utiliser le Suisse ni son ton de franche camaraderie mettant ceci sur le coup de l'émotion, mais elle-même demeura distante avec lui.

- « venez je vous emmène à l'hôpital. »

Il n'écouta aucune de ses objections, les balayant d'un geste de la main. Avisant Hector il lui demanda d'assurer la suite des opérations. Il appela Kerenski sur son portable, l'informant qu'il emmenait Joy se faire soigner.

Kerenski quitta sa réserve un instant pour conseiller à Simon de prendre garde à ce qu'il faisait en ce qui concernait Joy, puis reprit froidement que s'il n'avait rien d'autre à dire de le laisser travailler.

De son côté Joy ne s'offusqua pas de l'absence de Kerenski à ses côtés, elle comprenait que sa priorité allait à son métier et à ses ordinateurs, ses ordinateurs qui garantissaient au groupe une sécurité non négligeable. Pour elle, Georgi ne pouvait être autrement mais elle savait aussi qu'en cas de coup dur il serait là et cela lui suffisait.


	7. Livre 1 Chapitre 6

**6-** Le bandeau fut remis sur les yeux de Diana, avant que celle-ci ne soit raccompagnée par un valet, la pièce jusqu'alors plongée dans l'obscurité s'illumina brutalement, laissant apparaître, quatre hommes, le plus âgé avait la soixantaine bien entamée.

- « Lord Alester, cette Diana ne nous est d'aucune utilité. Nous devrions nous en débarrasser. »

- « son utilité est certes limitée, mais elle est la seule qui ne sera pas soupçonnée par Winch ou son entourage, quand bien même son entourage exprimerait des doutes, il se dressera entre elle et les autres. »

- « vu de la sorte en effet. »

- « malheureusement, l'affaire de Montréal n'a pas eu les répercussions que nous souhaitions mais qu'importe nous allons quand même tirer profit de ces brides d'informations que nous a fourni Diana Montreuil…. (il attrapa son portable et composa rapidement un numéro) Allo Ein… Winch est absent de la tour et son équipe de sécurité sera absente, attaquez vous à la villa et récupérez les tableaux, surtout les Van Gogh, ils nous appartiennent. Avant de partir pour Berlin, rejoignons les autres pour le café. »

Alester possédait à Brême un immense manoir datant du quatorzième siècle. Cette propriété avait été achetée lorsque le premier Van Diep avait intégré la guilde, depuis ce jour cette propriété servait de base à la commission pour ses opérations en Allemagne.

Janvier avec son froid mordant et sa nature décharnée, dehors la neige avait recouvert les jardins donnant au paysage une beauté et une impression de pureté qui avait depuis longtemps déserté les lieux. Malgré le froid mordant, Alester et ses invités traversèrent les jardins d'un pas vif avant d'arriver à la serre où déjeunait Danielle et les autres.

Alester se dirigea vers son épouse a qui il fit un chaleureux baisemain, en réponse il eut droit à un regard empli d'affection et de respect. Tous les deux était de la même race, il avait rencontré celle qui est devenue son épouse à une réception de la guilde, à cette époque elle sortait d'une liaison tumultueuse avec un autre homme, malgré la fin de non recevoir qu'il avait obtenu la première fois il persista et eut gain de cause.

Au début il fut l'ami, le confident, on commença à les voir ensemble et au bout de quelques mois, ils franchirent le pas et devinrent amants. Leur idylle se poursuivit pendant un an, durant leur liaison leur premier enfant fut conçu, Pierce à présent âgé de 27 ans, ils se marièrent puis Marlene vit le jour deux ans après son frère.

Adrien voyait bien que quelque chose attristait sa compagne, il sut bien vite ce que c'était, elle repensait à son enfant, cet enfant le fruit d'une liaison qu'elle avait entretenue avec un opportuniste qui voyait en elle un moyen de vivre sans effort. Elle est tombée enceinte mais trop terrifiée par ce que pourrait lui faire Alester elle s'est enfuie, pendant un an ils la recherchèrent activement sur tout le continent. Ils la retrouvèrent en Suisse dans une clinique privée, quelqu'un l'y avait mise et de l'enfant aucune trace, après enquête la police conclut à la mort de l'enfant.

Pendant deux mois elle ne dit pas un mot, puis un soir elle vint le voir, elle pleura entre ses bras et lui raconta ce qui lui était arrivé, il la consola, à l'époque il venait a peine d'intégrer les hautes sphères de la commission, cela fait maintenant deux ans qu'il en fait partie.

Sa position s'est encore affirmée lorsqu'il a épousé Marlene. Si au début cela son mariage avait été un calcul, il avait appris à apprécier son épouse puis à l'aimer, douce et effacée elle avait vécu toute sa vie bien à l'abri des vicissitudes de la vie. Sa famille y avait veillé, au début il avait paru excéder par cet état de fait mais il apprit à l'apprécier surtout lorsqu'il devait affronter certaines situations, le soir alors elle le rafraîchissait par sa candeur et sa gentillesse. Elle le noyait, l'entourait de sa bonté et sa gentillesse, et doucement sans s'en apercevoir il se mit à l'aimer, durant la première année, il ne se priva pas de la tromper puis il n'en eut plus besoin. Elle était tout ce dont il avait besoin.

Il s'était toujours demandé si Marlene connaissait l'existence de la commission, un soir il demanda carrément à Pierce, il lui avait affirmé que non, il avait aussi ajouté qu'elle ne devait jamais en entendre parler car elle n'aurait pas la force nécessaire pour assumer un tel secret.

Assis tous ensemble autour de la table, ils finissaient de manger lorsqu'un valet s'encadra devant la porte pour annoncer que les véhicules étaient prêts.

Monte Carlo

Edouard avait quitté les USA en compagnie de sa sœur Joy il y a de cela plus de quatre semaines. Le Jet de la Winch Air les avait attendus et ils étaient partis pour l'Europe, Joy avait plusieurs engagements à honorer.

Joy avait repris la direction d'Arès il y avait de cela deux ans et elle était parvenue à tripler le chiffre d'affaire durant cette période. Avant elle, c'était lui Edouard qui dirigeait la société mais il n'était jamais parvenu à un tel résultat. A présent il s'occupait des diverses galeries que possédait le groupe partout dans le monde.

Pourtant il était le favori, leur mère lui avait donné toute son affection ignorant Joy qui dés la naissance fut confiée aux bons soins des nurses et dés qu'ils furent en âge, leur père commença à les entraîner.

Dés le début elle fit preuve d'aptitudes dont lui-même était dépourvu, cours de survie en pleine nature avec juste un couteau, maniement des armes, opérations commandos tout, elle excellait en tout donnant l'impression que cela ne lui demandait aucun effort.

Lui par contre devait faire d'immenses effort et souvent il se retrouvait tout de même battu, avec le temps il développa ses aptitudes mais pas suffisamment, ils avaient reçu la même éducation, pourtant elle fut choisie pour Langlay mais pas lui.

Chaque fois qu'il se comparait à sa jumelle la comparaison tournait en sa défaveur, sa mère ne lui disait rien pour elle, il était parfait. Savait elle pour son vice du jeu ou faisait elle mine de ne rien voir ? Car depuis quelques temps il se servait dans les caisses de certaines galeries européennes.

La nuit était tombée depuis des heures mais personne dans cette salle ne se préoccupait de l'écoulement du temps au dehors.

La lumière se reflétait dans les bijoux et de ci de là on entendait des exclamations de joie ou de dépit fuser.

- « quatre rouge, la banque gagne…. Faites vos jeux Mesdames et Messieurs, la mise minimale est à 5000 Euros. »

Assis à la table de la roulette Edouard avait perdu depuis le début de la partie près de 200 000 Euros or son ardoise auprès de ce casino se lève déjà a près de 1 million d'Euros, il avait déjà perdu son Yacht or celui-ci ne représentait que 250 000 Euros.

Plus haut dans la salle de contrôle, quelqu'un suivait avec intérêt les déboires de Edouard Arden.

- « à combien se monte l'ardoise du jeune Arden. »

- « 750. »

- « laissez le jouer autant qu'il veut, il a carte blanche. »

- « mais…bien Monsieur. »

- « bientôt…

La Commission Adriatique, ou la guilde, elle est née il y a de cela un peu plus de six cent ans sur les rives de la mer adriatique avec pour but, protéger les navires qui sillonnait la méditerranée face aux pirates et aux corsaires, plus loin dans le Nord en Hollande on trouvait la Hans, qui plus tard s'unira à la guilde afin d'étendre les zones d'influences des deux entités, toutes les deux étant conscientes qu'une rivalité entre les deux serait longue et affaiblirait indubitablement les deux organisations.

Ce fut un trait de génie, six cent ans plus tard, elle existait toujours et l'influence de la guilde ne s'est jamais démentie. De quelque bord qu'ils soient il y avait toujours des hommes avides de pouvoirs prêts à tout pour l'obtenir et ne s'embarrassant pas de sentiments inutiles.

Plus qu'à aucun autre moment la guilde était puissante et ses recrues de qualités, pourtant le groupe W restait une menace, une épine à leur pied.

De ses longs siècles d'existence la commission avait développé tout un ensemble de règles régissant la vie de ses membres.

Elle possédait son propre tribunal pour juger les plus hauts placés dans sa hiérarchie, si certaines de leurs méthodes ont perduré c'est qu'elles avaient du bon.

Les dirigeants reconnus coupables de trahison vis-à-vis de la commission avait le choix entre ingurgiter de la ciguë ou se tirer une balle dans la tête afin de faire amende honorable. Ils avaient 24H pour le faire sinon ils s'en chargeaient pour eux.

Toutes les professions étaient présentes et lorsqu'une compétence manquait ils l'achetaient ce qui était bien avec le régime capitaliste c'est que tout a un prix il suffit de trouver le bon.

La réunion de Largo et des deux conseillers reprit une heure après son interruption, mais aucune avancée, c'était un dialogue de sourd. Enervé Largo abandonna le peu de diplomatie acquise depuis deux ans et dit franchement le fond de sa pensée aux commissaires présents.

- « Messieurs tout ceci ne nous mènera nulle part, actuellement la situation ne nous permet pas de sauver les emplois au sein de l'union dans le contexte économique mondial actuel, voici les problèmes auxquels nous allons devoir faire face.

L'augmentation du prix du kérosène, malgré toute notre volonté nous ne maintiendrons son taux dans nos charges d'exploitation qu'à hauteur de 17 dans nos charges d'exploitation rajoutez à cela le programme de réduction des heures de travail ce qui nous occasionne une augmentation des charges de personnel sans contrepartie.

Tous ces éléments font que malgré un résultat positif une partie des filiales du groupe comme les autres compagnies afficheront un net recul de leur performance ce qui nous obligera à réduire l'investissement et délocaliser vers d'autres centres de production. »

Sur ces mots durs Largo se lève, ne laissant d'autre choix à ses deux accompagnateurs, les commissaires non plus. Ils se lèvent et raccompagnent leurs invités jusqu'à leur véhicule, mais rendez vous fut pris pour dans deux mois afin de commencer une nouvelle manche de négociation.

Cette nuit là, Edouard eut la prudence de s'arrêter de jouer mais il ne put résister à la tentation le second soir. Il retourna au casino et cette fois les pertes furent encore plus lourdes pour lui, à deux heures du matin les croupiers refusèrent de lui faire plus de crédit sans l'aval du directeur. Il partit donc à sa recherche.

Edouard quitta les salons pour se diriger vers une autre aile de l'immense bâtiment, au fur et à mesure qu'il s'éloignait le bruit de la musique se faisait moins fort et le silence plus présent, bientôt il fut en vue d'une porte signalant qu'ici se trouvait le bureau du directeur. Sa visite semblait attendue, la porte venait à peine de se refermer sur lui que le directeur s'encadrait à l'embrasure de la seconde porte et venait vers lui.

Edouard n'en menait pas large, depuis son arrivée à Monte Carlo son ardoise s'élevait à plus de trois millions d'Euros or il ne pourra jamais amasser pareille somme, il devait donc aboutir absolument à une solution.

- « bonjour Mr Arden, je suis Paul Mauriac le directeur de cet établissement, j'ai cru comprendre que vous souhaitiez une ouverture de compte chez nous. »

- « en effet, je suis joueur et le cadre chez vous me convient assez. »

- « et nous sommes ravis de vous compter parmi nos membres, malheureusement je dois vous soumettre nos conditions. »

- « faites. »

- « vous devez nous signer une reconnaissance de dette au montant de vos dettes à l'heure actuelle ainsi qu'un second billet nous donnant les pleins droit sur un bien de valeur égale. »

- … bien.

Et dans silence de la pièce Edouard signa les documents, dans le second billet il cédait sa voix au conseil du groupe chevalier.

Hélas durant tout son séjour à Monte Carlo la chance sembla abandonner Edouard Charles Arden qui perdit la bagatelle de trois millions d'Euros.

La signature du contrat de partenariat entre la Winch corp et le groupe Sonya ne fut qu'une formalité le contrat allait assurer aux deux compagnies des gains non négligeable et allait faire d'eux le numéro 1 des nouvelles consoles de jeux. Il était dix neuf heures passé lorsque la limousine s'arrêta au quatrième sous sol libérant ses passagers.

En atteignant le hall, ils furent tout de même étonnés par la présence de policiers en uniformes ainsi que de plusieurs représentants d'agences gouvernementales, mais Largo vit principalement une concentration d'agent de la tour qu'il ne connaissait pas. Son attention fut retenue par autre chose la vue d'une silhouette massive fendant la masse d'agents pour venir à sa rencontre, Cardignac vit arriver le Russe lui aussi, il ne put s'empêcher de lui lancer une pique.

- « les vacances sont déjà finies Mr Kerenski. »

Georgi ne prit pas la peine de lui répondre, son attention était focalisée sur Largo qui tentait de se dominer, voyant ce dernier près d'échouer il lui fit signe de le suivre et c'est dans le silence le plus total que les deux homme partirent en direction du bunker.

- « je peux savoir ce que tu fais ici, tu es parti il y a deux mois et hop tu réapparais ensuite frais comme un gardon. Et puis je peux savoir ce que faisaient tous ces agents dans la tour ils sentaient les fédéraux à plein nez.»

Tout en parlant Largo faisait les cent pas dans le bunker, n'essayant même plus de cacher la colère qui montait en lui.

- « j'avais à faire, d'ailleurs tu ne me parais pas très inquiet. »

- « qu'en sais tu ? D'ailleurs où est Simon, il t'a laissé rentrer. »

- « comment aurait il pu m'en empêcher ? Vous me considériez comme étant le traître et vous n'avez pas changé la sécurité. »

- « en fait nous attendions ton retour, nous n'avons pas été brillants sur ce coup là on s'est laissé manipuler comme des amateurs. »

- « parce que vous vous croyez professionnel ? La voix de Kerenski était froidement ironique. Vous n'êtes que des amateurs qui jouent à la gueguerre, sinon vous auriez vu que tout tombait trop à pique, que la photo était trop distincte. Si cela convenait au profil d'Eric qui avait fait partie de la CIA, j'en attendais plus de vous que je considérais comme des amis. Passons. »

- « quelqu'un a accédé au bunker et a détruit nos machine et tiré quelques fil, c'est impressionnant mais sans plus, à priori certains serveurs ont été détruits également mais il existe des sauvegardes. J'aurai besoin d'aide pour rétablir tout cela. »

- « je me proposerai bien, mais je ne suis pas doué et Simon les détraque rien qu'en les regardant. »

- «… »

Aucune réponse ne lui parvint, Kerenski avait déblayé sa place et réactivé sa machine, en attendant l'arrivée de Simon il lançait quelques programmes visant à faire un diagnostic du système informatique du bunker. Il remit en marche également la connexion permettant de voir les visiteurs traversant le hall.

- « ah c'est pas trop tôt, il ne s'ennuie pas Simon, pendant que je me coltinais Cardignac et Buzzetti Monsieur draguait les filles… on voit pas son visage… Kerenski tu peux essayer de…

- « impossible. Y a trop de dégâts. »

Sur la caméra Largo observait son copain, une main posée sur les épaules il conduisait la jeune femme vers les ascenseurs ; il resta à ses côtés jusqu'à ce que les portes se referment sur elle. Simon est toujours courtois avec les femmes cela fait partie de son caractère il ne peut en être autrement mais depuis qu'ils étaient à NY c'est bien la première fois qu'il le voit agir de la sorte avec une femme.

Alors qu'il se dirigeait vers les ascenseurs, Simon vit Charles Arden leur barrer le chemin.

- « puis je savoir où tu te rends ? Je ne pense pas avoir autorisé les agents à quitter le terrain. »

- « cela fait deux heures que les équipes sont parties donc je peux quitter les lieux. Bien que je n'aie pas à me justifier vis-à-vis de toi.»

- « je suis ton supérieur Joy, tu réponds de tes actes devant moi. »

- « peut être. Tu as reçu mon rapport et ceux des autres agents et….

Charles ne la laissa pas finir, il se détourna d'elle et prit la direction des ascenseurs, il se rendait au 35ème étage afin d'obtenir les enregistrements, une mauvaise surprise l'attendait sur place. Mais cela ne la fit même pas sourire.

Debout, du sang gouttant de sa main blessée, Joy dans un moment de faiblesse laissa échapper dans un souffle.

- « je suis blessée papa, j'ai mal. »

Il n'entendait rien, ne voyait rien, pour lui elle n'était qu'un instrument, elle se tourne vers Simon.

- « le docteur Frankenstein et sa créature. »

Ses intonations étaient rauques et un léger tremblement altérait sa voix, elle se retenait pour ne pas flancher, jamais elle ne s'était autant découverte devant quelqu'un d'autre que Georgi mais Simon lui inspirait dés le début des sentiments étranges, elle sentait se tisser entre eux deux les mêmes liens que ceux qui existaient entre elle et Georgi pas tout à fait les mêmes il restait à mettre un nom sur ces sentiments.

A cet instant précis la façon qu'avait Simon de percevoir cette femme en particulier changea, avisant une serviette il la prit et la mit sur la blessure. Puis doucement comme s'il craignait qu'elle ne se casse il l'entraîna vers la sortie.

Dés leur arrivée à l'hôpital Joy fut prise en charge par un médecin. Simon l'avait attendue en salle d'attente durant les deux heures qu'il avait fallu aux médecins pour remettre son bras à neuf. Lorsqu'il l'avait accompagnée au groupe Joy ne souffrait plus, elle avait le bras en écharpe.

Tel le gentleman qu'il était Simon raccompagna Joy jusqu'aux portes de l'ascenseur avant de partir en direction du bunker où l'attendait Kerenski. Quelle ne fut sa surprise lorsqu'il trouva Largo assis sur une chaise les pieds posés sur l'un des plans de travail.

Largo avait été patient jusque là mais lorsque son ami fit son apparition, il posa les questions qui le taraudaient depuis le début de soirée.

- « quelqu'un veut bien m'expliquer ce qui se passe ou vous allez me laisser mourir idiot ?»

Une voix provenant de sous la table demanda à Simon de lui expliquer ce qui s'est passé.

Pendant une demi-heure Simon raconta à son pote ce qui s'était passé dans la tour depuis son départ ce matin, l'appel que reçut John, l'aéroport l'altercation puis l'explication. A leur arrivée à la tour la découverte du tueur, du cadavre dans la voiture et de la survivante.


	8. Livre 1 Chapitre 7

**7-** Herr Alester et les siens ont pris leur quartier a Berlin le temps de régler quelques affaires relatives a la commission mais également a leur commerce.

Bureau de Adrien

Après une semaine de vacances en compagnie de toute sa famille, Adrien ne s'attendait pas a pareille surprise en arrivant a son bureau, en effet parmi les documents amoncelés sur son bureau un nom retint son attention. Il se saisit de son téléphone pour appeler sa secrétaire :

- « enfin…. Carla…. Appelez Herr Alester et demandez lui de me rejoindre.»

C'était une excellente manière de commencer la journée, Arden père et fille avaient toujours réussi à leur échapper ainsi que la mère malheureusement pour eux le fils était plus faible et sa plus grand faiblesse leur ouvrait la porte du groupe Chevalier donc d'Arès et par extension l'accès aux plans de sécurité de plusieurs groupes.

Alester n'avait pas mis plus de cinq minutes pour se présenter au bureau de son gendre.

- « qu'est ce qui se passe ? »

- « une agréable nouvelle pour commencer la semaine. »

Adrien lui tendit le rapport qu'il avait encore entre les mains. Le visage d'Alester s'éclaira sitôt qu'il eut pris connaissance du contenu.

- « Mr Arden fils, en voilà un bien imprudent. »

- « alors que faisons nous ? »

- « comme toujours, mais cette fois c'est toi qui te présenteras comme le représentant de Monsieur Arden pour le conseil. »

- « je m'occupe de cela et ou en êtes vous avec le député Hacher… »

- « c'est un vieux de la vieille, il a survécu à Hitler depuis il résiste à toute forme de pression… nous commencerons par Mme Hacher puis nous verrons… dommage qu'il n'ait pas d'enfants… »

- « le conseil d'administration aura lieu le 12 à Paris, je demanderai à Marlene de m'accompagner elle semble quelque peu mélancolique ces temps-ci. Avant que je n'oublie Diana Montreuil a appelé, la tour est à nouveau opérationnel, nous devons interrompre l'opération pour l'instant.»

- « ce n'est pas un problème, d'ailleurs…

Il ne finit pas sa phrase, Carla s'encadra dans la porte annonçant l'arrivée de Monsieur Arden avec les documents demandés.

Diana regagnait la tour en taxi, la radio diffusait un bulletin d'information et son attention fut attirée lorsque le journaliste mentionna le groupe W, et avec force de détail revint sur la traque du tueur amoureux. Le dénouement de l'affaire a eu lieu dans la tour du groupe avec la collaboration du célèbre service de sécurité du milliardaire Largo Winch.

Bientôt le taxi s'arrêta au pied de la tour, elle descendit du taxi et laissa le soin au portier de rentrer ses affaires, elle traversait vivement le grand hall dallé de marbre et bruissant d'activité, comme à chaque fois qu'elle le traversait deux sentiments primaient. La sensation d'être écrasée par tant d'opulence et l'impression d'être jaugée, machinalement elle leva le regard vers le plafond et la comme autant d'yeux qui vous fixent les voyants des caméras de sécurité clignotaient.

Au sommet de la tour Largo l'attendait, tout un travail à refaire, en franchissant le seuil du penthouse elle trouva Largo en compagnie des deux autres membres de l'Intel tous les trois étaient autour de la table en train de déjeuner.

Largo fut le premier à la voir, il sembla heureux de la voir ou plus exactement heureux de revoir Jake.

- « salut les garçons. »

Seul Largo répondit à son salut et déposa un léger baiser sur les lèvres de sa compagne tout en la déchargeant de Jake qui en le voyant gesticulait pour descendre. Le hasard faisant bien les choses les trois hommes avaient fini de manger si bien que les deux autres ne s'attardèrent pas, Kerenski repartit en direction du sous-sol et Simon partit à la recherche de Del Ferril, cette femme l'intéressait, il ne savait pas de quelle manière mais elle l'intéressait.

Trois jours avaient passé depuis la tentative d'enlèvement dont avait fait l'objet Alicia, malgré toutes les précautions prise une fuite a eu lieu et depuis la presse faisait le pied de grue devant la tour afin d'apercevoir celle qui aurait pu être la vingt cinquième victime du tueur amoureux.

Assise à son bureau Alicia peinait à se concentrer sur son travail, elle avait besoin de toute son attention pour occulter et tenter d'oublier le regard tour à tour triste ou halluciné de Jean Lillers sans l'intervention d'Ovronnaz… elle préférait cesser d'y réfléchir mais dés que le tumulte de ses pensées se calmait les bruits des déflagrations et du regard se vidant de vie de Lillers s'imposait à elle.

A cet instant quelqu'un frappa à la porte de son bureau, distraite elle ne put s'empêcher de sursauter violemment et de renverser sa tasse de café. Face à ce désastre elle ne put s'empêcher de pousser un cri de frustration, inquiet Simon n'attendit plus et poussa la porte du bureau, debout Alicia observait les dégâts.

Sur le pas de la porte Simon découvrait une autre Alicia, moins agressive que ne la décrit Largo lors d'un conseil, plus féminine moins femme d'affaire car lorsqu'elle arborait ce masque elle devenait tellement glaciale qu'elle en était effrayante.

- « tout va bien Alicia. »

- « bien ? Depuis deux jours la presse fait le siège devant chez moi m'obligeant à dormir dans l'un des appartements de la tour, j'ai peur de sortir et le moindre bruit m'effraie. Est ce que j'ai l'air d'aller bien ? »

Sur ces derniers mots la voix d'Alicia montait vers les aigus.

- « euh… non.»

En disant cela Simon n'était sur de rien, il ne voulait surtout pas la contrarier. Sa tête devait être risible car Alicia ne put réprimer un sourire, tout fier Simon traversa le bureau.

- « venez je vous raccompagne chez vous, mais avant on va s'occuper de réparer les dégâts causés par le café. »

Si Simon avait découvert en entrant qu bureau une autre Alicia, Del Ferril découvrait à son tour un autre visage du chef de la sécurité de la tour W, attentif plus difficile à appréhender qu'elle ne le supposait.

Au 35ème étage Joy entraînait les nouvelles recrues avant de prendre une décision, cela lui octroyait six mois pour prendre sa décision mais déjà les grandes tendances de ce groupe se dessinaient, meneur, suiveur, bagarreur et traître potentiel tout cela commençait à se dessiner.

Depuis trois heures Joy dirigeait le groupe dans une opération d'assaut, elle avait placé les agents de renseignement sur le terrain et les agents de terrain dans un poste de renseignement, l'exercice visait à déterminer le temps de réactivité des agents et leur capacité d'adaptation à des situations ne correspondant pas à leur profil.

Jusqu'à présent tous s'en sortaient honorablement si ce n'est l'agent Ashley Parson qui peinait à crocheter une serrure depuis 60 secondes.

- « Parson, time over, passez votre tour, à vous Carson…

L'agent Allan mit 40 secondes, Denison 35 secondes.

- « Parson reprenez le parcours. »

Ashley trouvait la situation injuste et n'hésita pas à le faire savoir à Joy

- « vous ne pouvez pas m'y obliger, je suis un agent de renseignement avant tout et non un agent de terrain je n'ai pas besoin de savoir ce que vous nous montrez ici. »

- « vraiment, alors je vous propose une petite surprise. Salle info, lancez la simulation Epsilon…. Agent Ashley voici pour vous ce à quoi sert mon enseignement. »

Elle fit signe aux autres de la suivre et bientôt Ashley se retrouva seule dans la grande salle, avec son ordinateur.

Une voix off expliqua à Ashley la situation dans laquelle elle se trouvait et lui assigna sa mission.

Obtenir les relevés de compte d'une personne soupçonnée de blanchir de l'argent au profit d'un cartel de la drogue sud américain.

Elle se mit au travail, elle savait ce qu'elle cherchait et où chercher mais elle eut beau faire rien n'aboutissait tous les comptes consultés étaient nickels pourtant l'information qu'elle avait lui certifiait que cette personne avait des connexions avec le cartel.

Elle parvint aux conclusions suivantes elle allait devoir s'aventurer dans la demeure du suspect pour fouiller ses documents afin de trouver des preuves et le courant a été coupé si bien que sa machine ne lui servirait à rien elle ne pouvait compter que sur elle-même.

Elle partit donc en direction de la demeure, après avoir parfaitement assimilé les mouvements des gardes elle se faufila dans la demeure, cependant elle ne remarqua pas l'alarme silencieuse qu'elle a déclenchée en effleurant le détecteur mis sur les fenêtres à peine franchissait elle le seuil du bureau que la lumière s'allumait et un garde l'abattait.

Ashley se releva mais elle arborait un air mauvais, elle n'appréciait que moyennement la démonstration sur la nécessité d'une connaissance du terrain tout ce qu'elle retenait c'est que Joy Arden l'avait humiliée et cela elle ne l'oubliera pas de sitôt.

Elle quitta donc la salle en claquant la porte, l'entraînement dura toute la matinée et à midi Joy partit déjeuner en compagnie d'Alicia Del Ferril afin de convenir des nouvelles mesures de sécurités de Winch Télécom quelle ne fut sa surprise de découvrir Simon Ovronnaz également.

Pendant tout le repas la discussion roula principalement autour des nouvelles mesures de sécurité à prendre autour des sites où s'effectuaient les montages des satellites du groupe W ainsi que les centres de recherches et développements, en effet lors d'un audit lancée par Alicia il était clairement apparu que des failles existaient dans les systèmes de sécurité.

La vie reprenait doucement ses droits, Kerenski remettait en état le bunker seul puisque Joy était trop occupée pour lui donner un coup de main, Largo gérait son groupe mais s'éloignait de plus en plus de Diana, Simon assurait la sécurité de la tour avec l'aide de Kerenski depuis deux ans il s'était plus qu'amélioré.

La commission était omniprésente, si bien que dés Joy avait posé un pied sur le sol new-yorkais deux hommes s'étaient attachés à suivre les déplacements des agents l'accompagnant afin de voir par quel moyen l'atteindre.

Ils n'eurent pas a attendre bien longtemps, Ashley Parson quitta la tour au pas de charge son visage exprimant de façon visible sa colère et sa rancune, discrètement l'homme emboîta le pas a sa proie.

Ashley avançait droit devant elle indifférente au vent glacial de novembre qui soufflait fort en ce jour. Ses pas la menèrent jusqu'à un bar éloigné de quelques centaines de mètres de la tour, sans plus de cérémonie elle partit s'installer au bar et commanda une bouteille de whisky et se mit à l'avaler, bientôt, elle se fut complètement saoule et se mit à parler à tort et à travers, profitant de l'aubaine l'homme s'approcha d'elle, il n'eut rien à faire ayant depuis longtemps sombré dans un délire éthylique il se contenta de l'écouter maudire Joy Arden de toutes les façons possibles et imaginables.

- « wow, vous devez sacrement détester cette nana pour la vouer aux gémonies de l'enfer. »

- « la détester, je la hais, pour qui se prend elle ? Elle a 25 ans comme moi et occupe un poste dont je ne pourrais même pas rêver après vingt ans de carrière. Et de plus elle m'a humiliée devant les gardes. Pour le coup je la déteste, je veux ce qu'elle a son poste, son influence même pas je la veux morte. »

- « je peux exaucer ton vœu si tu le souhaites réellement. »

- « ze… je… suis bourrée » elle avait prononcé ce dernier mot sur un ton victorieux « si…. Tu… veux …parle ….de…main. »

- « allez ma belle c'est l'heure de faire dodo. Garçon la note. »

Il paya et partit emmenant avec lui une Ashley complètement ivre et endormie.

A la tour Largo finissait de se préparer pour se rendre à la soirée organisée par le maire, dehors Simon l'attendait déjà en compagnie des deux gardes du corps et de Monique, Diana ayant refusé de l'accompagner.

- « je t'aime Largo mais nous avons eu cette discussion à plusieurs reprises je ne veux pas voir mon visage s'étaler à la une de toute la presse. Je refuse que Jake et moi devenions des cibles. »

- « Diana, je t'en prie je vous protégerai….

- « non Largo n'insiste pas….

- « alors qu'est ce que tu fais ici, tu as quitté le penthouse pour un autre appartement tu n'es jamais là quand j'ai besoin de toi. »

- « et toi ? Où es tu ? »

Le ton montait rapidement entre les deux si bien que bientôt leurs éclats de voix parvinrent jusqu'au salon, Simon en était gêné mais ne pouvait intervenir, Kerenski avait été très clair tant que la seconde taupe n'aura pas été découvert il ne devait en aucun cas offrir des opportunités à celle-ci de nuire en semant la zizanie a nouveau entre eux.

- « Monique, vous pouvez aller voir, venant moi il risque de mal le prendre.»

Prestement Monique se dirige vers la chambre de Largo afin de tirer cette affaire au clair, bien qu'elle se soit gardée de donner son avis sur la liaison qu'entretenait celui qu'elle considérait comme un fils avec cette femme, néanmoins elle ne pouvait en son for intérieur que réprouver cette liaison, elle manquait de tout de raffinement et de présence mais surtout elle ne donnait pas à Largo cet apaisement qu'il semblait rechercher de plus en plus dans les bras d'autres femmes.

- « Largo, Diana qu'est ce qui se passe ? »

- « il se passe que Diana refuse de m'accompagner…

- « pourquoi ? »

- « comme je lui ai dit je ne veux pas voir mon visage s'étaler partout mais surtout je ne veux pas que Jake soit mêlé aux quêtes de vengeances des gens appartenant au passé de Largo son père ou le groupe, je ne risque pas d'oublier ce jour où Simon a été pris en otage avec Marissa et Jerry (en référence à l'épisode insurrection) »

- « écoutez mon petit (la voix de Monique est un mélange de condescendance et de mépris) le jour où l'on accepte de partager la vie d'un Winch c'est à la vie à la mort, pour le meilleur et pour le pire…. Bon ça suffit Largo nous sommes en retard.»

Sur ces mots Monique entraîne Largo à sa suite et tous quittèrent le penthouse.

Simon était un peu à la traîne lorsqu'ils passèrent devant le bureau de Cardignac. La porte de ce dernier n'était pas fermée et les deux voix qui s'en échappaient retinrent son attention, l'une de ses voix appartenait au Français alors que l'autre était sans aucun doute féminine, ces intonations ne lui étaient pas inconnues. Alors qu'il s'approchait de la porte pour pouvoir jeter un coup d'œil à l'intérieur du bureau les voix se transformèrent en éclat de rire. Il fut estomaqué par le spectacle qui s'offrait a lui : Joy était assise dans le fauteuil de Michel alors que ce dernier assis sur le rebord de son bureau semblait raconter des choses que la jeune femme semblait trouver très drôle.

Cardignac présentait ainsi une image bien différente de celle qu'il donnait habituellement.

Simon en est tellement troublé qu'il n'entendit pas Largo qui revenait sur ses pas le chercher.

- « Simon ! »

- « minute Largo y'a pas le feu. »

- « et vous dites que je suis toujours en retard…

Largo s'interrompit brusquement, huma l'air et ferma les yeux pour s'imprégner encore plus de ce qu'il sentait : un parfum.

- « Largo….eh Largo….

- « hein….

- « ça va tu te sens bien ? »

- « oui, mais c'est ce parfum, cela fait deux ans que je ne l'ai plus senti.»

- « arrête Largo, c'est insensé, et je peux te citer au moins deux de tes dernières copines à avoir porté ce parfum, tiens maintenant qu'on en parle elles étaient plus que deux. »

- « non Simon, tu ne pourras pas comprendre, tu te souviens il y a deux ans quand on s'est réveillé au groupe et que Berdych a essayé de me tuer…

- « tu l'as neutralisé. »

- « je n'étais pas seul, quelqu'un m'a aidé je me souviens d'un regard d'ambre qui m'a fixé un instant après plus rien, et des doigts comme des ailes de papillons, quand je me suis réveillé à nouveau j'ai trouvé Sullivan à mes côtés puis les événements se sont précipités. »

- « arrête de délirer Largo…

- « elle existe, maintenant j'en suis sûr alors un jour ou l'autre je la croiserai. »

Dans son bunker Kerenski souriait, Largo savait il que la femme qui le faisait rêver depuis deux ans, il l'avait renvoyée sans autre forme de procès dés sa prise de pouvoir et imaginait il seulement les liens qui la liaient à son pire ennemi au conseil.


	9. Livre 1 Chapitre 8

**8-** la lumière du jour inondait la chambre lorsque Ashley émergea de son sommeil éthylique, le silence n'était brisé que par le bruit de la douche qui bientôt s'interrompit et la porte s'ouvrit pour laisser passer un jeune homme d'un trentaine d'année de type aryen.

- « bonjour Ash, bien dormi ? »

Elle ne répondit pas à sa question car elle en avait une plus importante en tête

- « je suis sensée vous connaître. »

Il s'approcha du lit un petit sourire au coin des lèvres,

- « disons qu'après les confessions autour d'une bouteille de Whisky nous ne sommes plus des inconnus l'un pour l'autre. »

- « Ah ! »

Elle ne voyait pas quoi dire d'autre.

- « tu te souviens de ce qui s'est passé hier soir ? »

- « euh ! Pas vraiment »

- « Sûre… moi je m'en souviens et puis comme tu me plais assez disons que je ferai de mon mieux pour t'aider. »

Elle le regarda pensivement : de quoi était-il en train de parler ? Que lui avait-elle dit pour qu'il se sente ainsi l'âme d'un saint-bernard ?

- « j'ai dit beaucoup de choses hier. » avança-t-elle prudemment

- « si tu veux toujours tuer cette Joy Arden, je t'y aiderai. »

Le silence s'instaura entre eux le temps qu'elle réfléchisse à ce qu'il venait de lui proposer :

- « Je ne veux pas vraiment sa mort. En fait, ce que je veux, c'est tout ce qu'elle a. Je veux son influence sur le groupe W, et je veux Arès. »

- « alors je t'aiderai. »

Un soupçon de méfiance traversa Ashley :

- « pourquoi ? »

Son compagnon lui répondit sans prendre le temps de réfléchir à ce qu'il disait. Il semblait s'attendre à ce qu'elle posât cette question :

- « Joy Arden s'est opposée à certains de mes projets alors je veux ma revanche. »

- « le temps de me changer et nous commencerons à préparer notre affaire. »

- « ok, je descends chercher à manger. »

Pendant qu'il s'affairait dans la cuisine, l'homme ne put réprimer un sourire. Joy Arden n'avait pas été bien inspirée de prendre cette jeune personne avec elle, mais ils n'allaient pas s'en plaindre, grâce à elle l'assaut contre la tour qui avait du être suspendu à cause du retour de la garde rapprochée de Winch allait pouvoir être remis au goût du jour de plus ils avaient un autre atout dans leur manche.

Jusqu'au dernier instant Sullivan a travaillé, sa dernière soirée a NY il l'avait passée a la soirée du maire organisée pour collecter des fonds a diverses association que dirige Monique dans l'Etat de NY. En quittant la tour il avait vu Joy et Michel ensemble, ils faisaient la pair tous les deux, ensembles ils étaient redoutables, d'un machiavélisme incroyable.

Il avait toujours cru que Michel ignorait l'existence de la commission, il avait même cru pendant un moment qu'il en faisait partie puis Joy avait disparu et il avait alors découvert un autre Michel bien plus inquiétant loin de l'image du jeune loup au dent longue mais qui se heurtait à plus fort que lui, car dans sa lutte contre Largo il n'usait pas de moyens aussi violents que ceux qu'il a utilisés pour retrouver Joy.

Ce jour là si Donovan avait cherché à laver son nom en enlevant ceux qu'il tenait pour responsable de sa clandestinité, Naylor lui allait profiter de l'occasion pour éliminer Joy Arden et s'assurer ainsi les bonnes grâces du Sénateur Marsden, sénateur de l'Etat de NY mais aussi maître de la guilde en Amérique.

En effet, la Commission avait donné l'ordre de se débarrasser de Joy et de Nério mais, depuis la mort du PDG du Groupe W, la jeune femme était devenue insaisissable. Elle était devenue une ombre. Naylor avait vu en Donovan une arme malléable qu'il suffisait d'actionner.

Donovan avait approché Sullivan et Michel en leur parlant de dirigeants de grands groupes tués et d'une taupe au sein de la CIA. Les deux hommes d'affaires avaient accepté de servir d'appâts pour le tueur car ils savaient qu'ils auraient Joy pour assurer leur sécurité. La situation s'était révélée n'être qu'un piège pour kidnapper la jeune femme.

En constatant la disparition de Joy, les deux hommes s'étaient empresser de prévenir Kerensky afin qu'il entamât des recherches ; recherches qui furent vaines. Sullivan avait alors dû passer outre ses rancunes pour aller voir celui qu'il considérait comme responsable des malheurs de Joy : Charles Arden.

Charles Arden, l'accueil fut à la hauteur de ses espérances il les a accueillis arme à la main, Kerenski et Michel réussirent à le prendre par surprise. Malgré tout ce qu'il lui apprit Charles ne sembla pas s'émouvoir outre mesure, il se contenta de leur donner le nom d'une ville : Montréal.

Et c'est dans cette ville que se conclut l'affaire Donovan, pendant qu'ils cherchaient et passer au peigne fin les diverses planques de la CIA, bon an mal an malgré la haine farouche qui opposait les deux hommes.

Donovan tentait de faire la lumière sur ce qui s'était passé il y a de cela deux ans quand une nuit, la CIA avait fait irruption chez lui pour l'arrêter pour trahison.

Naylor tentait de se dégager de toute responsabilité tandis que Joy gardait le silence à quoi bon parler d'ailleurs ce qui devait arriver est arrivé, il n'y avait pas de retour en arrière possible, pourtant un doute vit le jour dans son esprit à cause d'une malheureuse phrase que prononça Naylor.

Bientôt l'entrepôt raisonna des bruits de coup de feu la cavalerie arrivait, mais l'irrémédiable eut lieu, et la vérité se fit, Naylor mourut en traître mais John mourut aussi mais son honneur fut lavé.

John attendait patiemment à l'extérieur le dénouement de l'affaire, bientôt Joy apparut le visage hagard, les vêtements déchirés un poids de plus sur les épaules, elle était encadrée par Kerenski encore plus imposant dans ses vêtements sombre et avec pour cadre le paysage désolé de cet entrepôt montréalais, Michel était comme à son habitude tiré a quatre épingle dans un pantalon de velours et un col roulé marron.

Ils se détestaient cordialement et cela ne risquait pas de changer pourtant ils avaient accepté de dépasser leur mésentente afin de sauver cette femme. John ne regrettait pas de s'être déplacé, il avait pu voir le Russe perdre pour une fois contenance, ils approchaient de la voiture et il avait pu entendre Joy les remercier.

- « merci Georgi, je sais que tu as horreur de quitter ton bunker pour aller sur le terrain. »

- « pas de quoi ce n'est pas tous les jours que je sauve des demoiselles en détresse alors demoiselle en détresse et de la CIA, je peux faire une exception.»

- « trop aimable, (elle se tourna alors vers Michel) Grand frère je te remercie pour ton aide, tu m'as sauvé. »

- « j'ai perdu ta trace il y a de cela quinze ans quand ils sont venus te chercher et je n'ai rien pu faire maintenant je peux et je le fais. »

- « je te remercie, je vous remercie tous les deux. »

Puis chacun se mura dans le silence et le retour se fit également dans le silence, Joy s'envola ce jour là pour l'Europe pendant que le Jet prenait la direction de New York.

Le vol durait sept heure de New York à Paris et durant tout le temps que dura le voyage Joy travailla, elle ne savait rien faire d'autre, si elle savait s'arrêter pour apprécier une belle œuvre d'art la maison qu'elle possédait quelque part dans le nord de l'Europe était remplie d'œuvres d'arts, certaines étaient des originaux d'autres d'excellentes copies. Mais même dans ces cas la elle demeurait a l'affût pourtant sa demeure était une véritable forteresse.

L'avion atterrit et sur le tarmac une luxueuse berline attendait les passagers de l'avion pour les conduire vers un château se trouvant à l'extérieur de la ville de Paris ; la demeure a été réservée pour la durée du conseil du groupe Chevalier.

Dés que les documents accordant à Adrien Van Diep les pouvoirs de gérer les avoirs d'Edouard Arden en tant que représentant celui-ci avait passé les dernières semaines à parcourir les dossiers du groupes durant les trois dernières années, il avait pu voir avec quelle efficacité Joy Arden avait amélioré le rendement des équipes de la filiale sécurité du groupe, les contrats avait augmenté de 20 et les économies sur le fonctionnement avait été de l'ordre de 10 même l'accroissement de l'investissement en équipement n'avait pas nui à la rentabilisation du projet bien au contraire.

Le plus grand apport demeurant tout de même le contrat de maintenance de Winch Air et Winch Télécom. Malheureusement avoir la voix d'Edouard au conseil ne suffisait pas, les statuts de la société veillaient à ce que les dirigeants des filiales n'aient aucun droit de regard sur une autre filiale en ce qui concernaient le mode de fonctionnement interne.

- « voilà qui complique notre tâche, Alester. »

- « pas forcément, nous avons un pied dans la place, cela nous fournira au moins une idée sur les contrats d'Arès de même que nous aurons le contrôle d'Apollon, ce n'est pas rien, un réseau de galerie de ce niveau est toujours un atout, surtout que Arden fils est l'unique héritier de sa mère, il serait bon de s'adjoindre ses services. »

- « cela ne sera pas difficile, il est fourbe et malhonnête. Sa mère lui passe tout, son père le méprise car il est faible selon lui et a échoué dans ses examens pour Langlay, il n'hésitera devant rien pour nuire à sa sœur et son géniteur. »

- « c'est un élément intéressant…

- « mais instable, il ne pourra guère évoluer à long terme, sa fausseté le poussera à tenter de nous trahir dés la première occasion. »

- « et pour la mère ? »

- « froide et carriériste. Elle n'aime pas que quelque chose lui résiste sa seule faiblesse est son fils, mais si elle découvre ses pertes dans nos casinos elle risque de le déshériter, elle vient d'Europe et est assez puritaine, les mots comme honneur ne sont pas dénués de sens pour elle ou pour son mari. Les Arden ont consacré leur vie au service de leurs pays respectifs. »

- « notre seul accès à Joy Arden est donc son sot de frère. »

- « oui… et pour leur informaticien…

- « Kerenski, après Marissa il a complètement disparu et n'est réapparu qu'il y a de cela une semaine en compagnie de Joy Arden et de Simon Ovronnaz depuis il a remis la tour à niveau compromettant l'assaut de Ein. »

- « il est difficile à atteindre, depuis son arrivée au groupe il a rarement quitté la tour gardant toujours une distance entre lui et le reste du monde. »

- « pourtant….

Alester n'eut guère le temps de finir sa phrase après avoir frappé à la porte Marlene accéda au bureau de son époux, elle sembla gênée lorsqu'elle vit son père assis sur l'un des canapés.

- « je ne voulais pas vous déranger. »

- « nullement au contraire nous finissions de discuter travail. »

- « je venais chercher Adrien car la voiture nous attend pour nous conduire au château de Rambouillet où se déroulera la réunion du groupe auquel assistera Adrien. »

- « parfait, je vous souhaite un agréable séjour, pendant ce temps ta mère et moi allons profiter de votre présence en France pour vous demander de vous rendre à une galerie de Montmartre où un des tableaux de la résidence parisienne se trouve pour y être restauré. »

Sur ces mots, Lord Alester embrassa tendrement sa fille, salua son gendre puis les regarda partir. Il avait fait un choix de vie il y a de cela plus de vingt cinq ans, sa femme aussi son fils également pourtant lorsqu'il voyait sa fille, son ange aux cheveux d'argent, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir une pointe de regret, Adrien n'avait pas caché que son mariage avec la fille de Lord Alester Richard Van Diep était avant tout un mariage stratégique.

Que ce soit lui ou sa femme ils étaient parmi les familles les plus puissantes de la commission, l'assemblée collégiale gérant les affaires était sous leur influence de même qu'il revenait à Alester la nomination des agents ayant la charge de venir à bout des compagnies récalcitrantes.

Adrien n'avait pas eu droit à un cadeau le groupe W n'est pas une proie facile mais il n'était pas le seul une autre menace existait elle avait pour nom Joy Arden cette mission, elle fut confiée à Pierce pourtant l'un comme l'autre se heurtait à un mur ils ne parvenaient pas à les anéantir, Joy en ne se fixant nulle part et ne laissant personne l'approcher leur dernière chance concrète remontait à Naylor et cet homme John Donovan depuis ce jour plus rien elle n'offrait aucune prise. Pas de liaison sérieuse ou quoi que ce soit il y avait bien Stevens mais ce dernier en se faisant prendre avec Renata leur avait fait perdre un moyen de pression sur la femme, côté famille : RAS, le père se désintéresse complètement de la fille la preuve leur en a été donnée par leur agent présent lors du dénouement de l'affaire Lillers, la mère ou le frère ils ne valent pas mieux.

En descendant d'avion Joy avisa près de la voiture une jeune femme tenant près d'elle une enfant de deux ans environs qui en voyant l'arrivante se détacha de son accompagnatrice pour se précipiter Joy qui ravie de la voir s'accroupit en ouvrant grand les bras.

Son bébé était là dans ses bras, elle pouvait sentir son parfum et sentir ses petits bras l'enlacer, elle en rêve depuis plus de trois mois maintenant, trois mois loin d'elle quelle souffrance en retrait, John observait Joy et sa fille, il était heureux pour la jeune femme, un petit rayon de soleil illuminait cette journée morne, elle semblait oublieuse même de sa main qui devait rester au repos le temps de la cicatrisation.

Sur la seconde piste un second jet s'était posé sur le tarmac, la porte s'ouvrit pour laisser le passage à Pierce Van Diep. Pris dans une houleuse conversation Pierce faillit passer devant une information capitale mais son épouse attendrie par le spectacle de cette mère enlaçant son enfant malgré le bandage visible attira son attention, mais à la sollicitation de sa compagne, il suivit la direction qu'elle lui montra et son regard reconnut Joy Arden en compagnie de Sullivan mais le plus important était sans conteste l'enfant, cette enfant dont le vent emportant la voix leur fit entendre le mot « maman. »

Bien qu'occupée par sa fille, Joy n'avait pas manqué de noter la présence du couple mais aussi des gardes qui les accompagnaient, jugeant qu'ils s'étaient trop attardés Joy fit signe à tous de prendre place dans la voiture.

Bientôt la voiture s'insinua dans la circulation rejointe par l'autre véhicule, mais personne n'y prêta attention, installée à l'arrière en compagnie de sa fille et John Joy profitait de la compagnie de sa fille qu'elle n'avait pas vue depuis trois mois.

Au bout d'une petite heure, l'enfant fatiguée de jouer et de parler se laissa doucement glisser dans le sommeil, laissant ainsi à Joy et à Sullivan tout le loisir pour se plonger dans leur réflexion.

Joy regardait la route défiler depuis l'arrière du véhicule et sentait le poids de sa fille sur son sein pourtant son cœur était glacé il ne savait plus reconnaître les émotions, elle n'avait que vingt six ans pourtant elle ne comptait plus le nombre d'hommes qu'elle avait tué au nom de la nation et au nom d'une guerre sans fin contre la commission. Elle était fatiguée de toujours lutter de toujours courir, elle avait une fille pourtant elle ne la verra pas grandir car en acceptant le fardeau que lui avait dévolu Nério elle renonçait à toute espoir de vie normale avec un mari et des enfants. Sa vie se fera dorénavant dans la clandestinité.

Sullivan observait Joy et sa fille avec affection, Nério aussi avait de l'affection pour l'enfant, il avait aidé Joy pendant la grossesse lui aussi ainsi que Michel, mais ce dernier veillait sur elle de loin il avait changé et John ne savait pas pourquoi, Joy semblait au courant et l'acceptait comme il était. Joy attirait à elle les hommes les plus sombres et les plus durs mais ces derniers semblaient vouloir délaisser leur dureté un instant en sa présence afin de la protéger elle.

Nério connaissait son fils et très bien même bien que Largo n'ait pas grandi sous son regard, il le voyait pour ce qu'il était un idéaliste qui s'il avait une chance dans le monde des affaires et pouvait défendre si le groupe était attaqué il ne possédait pas la science nécessaire pour porter l'attaque dans le camp de la commission, pour cela il avait formé Joy et Michel.

Nério se trouvait à son bureau et travaillait à l'élaboration d'un plan d'action quinquennal visant à placer le groupe W parmi les cinq fabricants mondiaux d'ordinateurs, il était entouré sur ce projet par Sullivan, Cardignac et Van Dreema.

Michel n'était pas encore président de la Winch Airlines il se formait encore auprès du président en exercice, de loin Sullivan et lui avaient suivi son évolution. La première fois qu'il avait entendu parler de lui ce fut lorsque leur chasseur de tête était venu leur dire qu'il avait trouvé trois perles pour le groupe, a Georgetown, MIT et Yale.

Il ne fut pas déçu par ces trois éléments, c'est a partir de la que Nério initia un ambitieux projet, il se mit a proposer des recrutement dés les bancs d'écoles aux plus prometteurs des étudiants de ces établissements.

L'opération fut un succès sur toute la ligne, ainsi une nouvelle génération de cadres pour le groupe W fut formée, quatre d'entre eux siégent a présent au big board auprès de l'héritier de Nério.

Il était tard, bientôt il ne resta que Nério, son bras droit et Michel. Malgré l'heure tardive les trois hommes débordaient encore d'énergie, Michel se trouvait en ligne avec un correspondant français et parlait avec volubilité avec lui au bout d'une trentaine de minutes les deux hommes semblèrent se mettre d'accord et la communication prit fin.

- « alors ? »

- « eh bien, selon lui, l'union est en train de mette en place plusieurs mesures visant a accorder encore plus d'aide au produits communautaires, le prochain conseil devrait entériner cette décision. »

- « l'idéal serait de s'implanter en Europe mais où ? »

- « nous avons le choix, Nério, il y a l'Irlande qui commence à devenir un pole intéressant sinon nous avons la Pologne et les reste des pays prétendants à l'union, dans les deux cas nous réussirons à éviter les mesures protectionnistes de même que nous pourrons bénéficier de fiscalité intéressantes visant à promouvoir l'investissement. »

- « dites moi Michel quelles sont vos convictions ? »

- « mes convictions ? Que voulez vous dire ? »

- « en quoi croyez vous ? Qu'est ce qui vous motive ? »

- « je veux réussir, le pouvoir. »

- « quel que soit le prix a payer même votre vie. »

- « ma vie m'appartient j'en suis le seul maître, je ne laisserai plus personne interférer dans cette vie que je me crée, je veux le pouvoir et l'argent oui mais il est hors de question que je laisse quiconque venir me dicter ce que je dois en faire. »

- « en êtes vous sûr ? »

- « certain. Pour ne pas avoir eu assez de maîtrise sur mon destin on m'a enlevé ma sœur et je n'ai rien pu faire. Donc soyez certains je ferais n'importe quoi pour avoir l'argent et le pouvoir qui va avec mais jamais je ne me laisserai embrigader. Je veux ce pouvoir pour moi seul et non au nom de quelconque organisation. »

Michel avait vingt trois ans au moment de cette discussion, les années ont passé et tous les espoirs qui avaient été placés en lui se concrétisèrent, a vingt six ans il prit la place du président de la Winch Airlines, de même que Del Ferril devint présidente de la filiale Télécoms et Buzzetti celui de la filiale Divertissement.

Les trois hommes avaient trouvé la mort dans des accidents de voitures, si la coïncidence étonna plus d'un aucun ne fit le moindre commentaires, ils devinrent ainsi les plus jeunes membres du conseil.

Les trois nouveaux conseillers tinrent leur promesse et leurs filiales devinrent les plus performantes du groupe, accroissant les performances du groupe mais créant aussi de nouvelles opportunités.

C'est dans ce contexte que le mariage de Del Ferril commença à connaître des problèmes et au bout de deux années de scènes de ménages son mariage prit fin, depuis elle se contentait d'une amitié faite de rivalités et d'intrigues avec Waldo et Michel, tous les trois ils formaient un trio infernal comme disait Sullivan.

Michel avait rencontré une femme, cela semblait assez sérieux entre eux puisque lors d'une soirée ou tous les trois s'étaient retrouvés il leur avait fait part de son désir de l'épouser.

Leur histoire durait depuis un an lorsqu'un matin en ouvrant le journal ils virent la notice nécrologique annonçant sa mort. Michel ne réagit absolument pas, il s'enferma toute la journée dans son bureau avant d'en sortir pour aller voir Nério.

Depuis ce jour un autre Michel vit le jour, plus cassant moins enclin au compromis il broyait tout sur son passage ne raisonnant plus qu'en terme de rendement et rentabilité, n'hésitant pas à délocaliser ou fermer des unités entières de production au nom des économies d'échelle du rendement et des ratios.

Et puis deux ans avant la mort de Nério Joy Arden fit son apparition au groupe W, elle n'était qu'une ombre de plus dans le département espionnage du groupe, pourtant Nério et Sullivan semblaient attendre sa venue.

Lorsqu'elle avait franchi la porte tambour du hall l'alarme s'était déclenchée rameutant tous les gardes du hall qui l'avaient encerclée, tout ce battage lui avait fait quitter son air sombre l'espace d'un instant mais son visage recouvra immédiatement sa sévérité coutumière.

Elle était silencieuse et discrète dans tout ce qu'elle faisait mais doucement elle se fit une place au sein du groupe, au bout de six mois elle devint l'escorte officielle de Nério puis bientôt elle s'occupa de certaines affaires pour le conseil principalement pour Nério, Sullivan et Cardignac. Elle devint pour tous : la femme de l'ombre, l'ombre du conseil, l'ombre de Nério, son bras armé.

Pourtant tout ne se passa pas comme Nério l'avait prévu, Largo a renvoyé tous les éléments du département espionnage et parmi eux Joy celle qu'il avait formé pour qu'elle devienne l'ombre de Largo.


	10. Livre 1 Chapitre 9

**9-** Dix semaines comment les choses avaient pu échapper au contrôle de Largo de telle manière, il y avait eu la photo que Diana avait ramené d'Allemagne puis ensuite la photo de Jagger et Kerenski.

Il avait perdu les pédales et tout contact avec la réalité Diana était son seul lien, trop déboussolé pour réagir sainement il s'est raccroché comme un fou au ténu espoir que son père, Nério était toujours en vie.

Plus rien n'avait d'importance si ce n'est le retrouver, lui parler puis tout a échappé à son contrôle, il ne resta lors que le désarroi mais surtout un grand vide, Kerenski parti, Simon blessé physiquement mais aussi moralement.

Il avait sacrifié et renoncé à beaucoup de choses le jour où il avait accepté de rester à New York avec Largo ensemble, tous les trois, ils avaient tout affronté même si Kerenski gardait toujours un certain détachement par rapport à eux, il appréciait cet homme même si après deux ans il ne connaissait pas grand-chose de son passé, il était d'une telle discrétion à ce sujet, il lui arrivait de disparaître pendant des jours et hop un matin en accédant au bunker il était là à sa place.

Il ne leur disait jamais rien, même quand cette photo était apparue il n'avait rien dit, pourtant ses yeux ont laissé passer une lueur de tristesse rapidement refoulée derrière son air parfaitement impassible.

Puis ce fut au tour de Simon, lui il est carrément parti, pendant une semaine il n'avait plus eu aucune nouvelle de lui, pourtant ses mots n'avaient cessé de tournoyer dans sa tête y faisant lentement leur chemin, et comme si les choses n'étaient pas suffisamment compliqué le groupe se retrouve en proie à certaines difficultés.

Alors depuis deux semaines il se démenait comme un fou pour tenter de rétablir la situation, le conseil l'attendait au tournant, surtout Cardignac, il n'était pas sourd il entendait les réflexions des membres du conseil, si Michel ne disait rien les gens eux se rappelaient parfaitement ce qu'il avait dit et ne se privaient pas de reprendre ses dires.

Malgré ses efforts le groupe continuait à traverser une crise sans précédent depuis son arrivée deux ans auparavant.

Il n'avait plus le temps à quoi que ce soit même Diana et surtout Jake, il adorait cet enfant pourtant.

Dans un café proche du Madison Square Garden Diana prenait le café en compagnie d'une séduisante jeune femme, plus loin se trouvait Jake sous la garde d'une baby sitter.

- « que se passe-t-il ? Nous n'avons plus de nouvelles de vous depuis un moment.»

- « rien, mais Winch a changé, il est réfractaire à toute autorité quelle qu'elle soit. Il n'écoute plus personne, les seuls qu'il feint d'écouter ce sont ses deux amis, sinon il n'écoute plus que Sullivan. Il semble m'éviter.»

- « rien de tout cela ne m'intéresse, il nous faut des informations sur les contrats sur lesquels travaille actuellement le groupe.»

- « je vais essayer….

- « on ne vous demande pas d'essayer mais de réussir, les choses risquent de changer bientôt, alors surtout ne vous croyez pas à l'abri. Nous vous laissons une dernière chance. Si vous ne pouvez pas le faire offrez nous une opportunité de le tuer.»

- « bien, je vous revois la semaine prochaine, tachez d'avoir des nouvelles pour moi. »

Il ne resta que Diana à la table, celle-ci fit signe au serveur et lui demanda un scotch qu'elle avala d'un trait.

- « mais qu'est ce qu'ils croient que je fais à longueur de journée, Largo est un grand enfant un idéaliste mais surtout imprévisible. Il m'a fallu un an pour parvenir à le manipuler comme ils le voulaient, mais avec l'échec de Jagger la disparition de Smith et le retour du Russe, il est difficile de recréer les mêmes conditions. Bon sang qu'est ce qui m'a pris d'accepter ? »

L'éclat de la bague en diamant et émeraude lui fournit la réponse, pour l'argent et pour ne plus connaître les fins de mois difficiles mais aussi la soif du pouvoir, le pouvoir de pouvoir influer sur le cours des événement ne plus être un fétu de paille à la merci des événements.

La journée avait passé rapidement et Largo ne s'en était pas aperçu avec l'absence de Sullivan il devait tout faire lui-même. Il était vingt heures passée mais lui était toujours enchaîné a son bureau, Diana franchit les portes du penthouse en compagnie de Jake, ce dernier dés qu'il vit Largo se précipita vers lui.

- « Yargo….

Ce dernier leva les yeux du dossier qu'il étudiait pour réceptionner l'enfant qui se jeta dans ses bras.

- « bonsoir Largo, comment s'est passé ta journée ? »

- « ne m'en parle pas je n'ai pas eu le temps de souffler une minute… de conseil en rendez vous et en lecture de contrat en compagnie de Cardignac. »

- « alors on peut sortir tous les deux dîner quelque part puis aller danser. »

La voix de Diana s'était faite douce et enjôleuse et ses mains étaient venues masser les épaules tendues de Largo.

- « pas ce soir Diana, j'ai encore pas mal de travail. »

- « mais Largo…

- « non Diana, nous sommes dans la tourmente, je ne peux pas me défiler. »

- « et nous, Largo qu'est ce qu'on devient…. Qu'est ce que je deviens…. Tu n'as plus de temps à me consacrer…. Un contrat par ci un autre par la et les réceptions….. Il me faut prendre un rendez vous pour te voir. »

- « Diana…. Tu savais cela le premier jour quand tu as accepté de venir vivre avec moi, mais toi tu te défiles, tu as refusé d'assister aux réceptions avec moi or tout ça c'est ma vie à présent. »

Diana criait de rage et Largo parlait avec lassitude, ces discussions étaient devenues récurrentes mais que faire, le groupe prenait chaque jour un peu plus de place dans sa vie, le privant de plus en plus de sa liberté et exigeant toujours plus de lui, que cela soit le conseil, John ou encore Diana, seuls Kerenski et Simon semblaient ne rien lui réclamer.

Dans tout ce chaos, il ressentait de plus en plus un vide l'envahir un vide que rien ne semblait vouloir combler ni la présence de ses amis ni celle de sa maîtresse.

- « écoute Diana, j'ai rendez vous à Paris lundi matin, pourquoi ne partirions nous pas dés demain et nous profiterons du Week-end pour se retrouver. »

- « oui, cela fait tellement que nous ne nous sommes pas retrouvés. Je préviens tes gardes du corps ? »

- « non, nous partirons sans eux. J'appelle Jerry. »

Satisfaite de sa victoire Diana alla récupérer Jake qui s'était endormi dans les bras de Largo, lorsqu'on les voyait ensemble on ne pouvait s'empêcher de croire que c'était un père et son fils. Ils avaient le même regard limpide.

Après son départ Largo appela Jerry afin que ce dernier prépara le jet pour le lendemain matin très tôt, avant de se replonger dans le travail.

Après avoir traversé la circulation parisienne la voiture s'engagea bientôt sur la voix Express qui les mènerait au château de Rambouillet qui avait été loué pour l'occasion par le groupe Chevalier, il allait accueillir tout le conseil du groupe mais aussi les chefs de département.

Bientôt la voiture commença a ralentir et bientôt elle s'immobilisa devant le double escalier menant au château, un valet s'empressa pour ouvrir la porte a Joy, la baby-sitter elle s'approcha pour prendre l'enfant et enfin Joy descendit suivie par John.

Rien dans l'apparence de Joy ne pouvait laisser penser que cette dernière était blessée, en effet dés que l'avion avait atterri Joy s'était débarrassée de son écharpe, elle ne voulait montrer aucun signe de faiblesse à qui que ce soit mais surtout à Charles Arden elle tenait à lui prouver que la douleur n'avait aucune prise sur elle. Avant de venir Joy avait étudié sous toutes les coutures les plans du château et des jardins et relevé tous les moyens possibles pour fuir en cas d'attaque, d'ailleurs une voiture attendait a l'extérieur de la propriété juste au cas où.

- « bon sang dis moi combien de temps tu vas la coller de la sorte ? »

- « autant de temps que nécessaire, si je veux quitter la CIA un jour et pouvoir ouvrir une agence de sécurité, même une ayant la moitié de ce que possède Arès il me faut des contacts or ceux de Joy peu de personnes peuvent prétendre les avoir. Elle assure la sécurité de la reine Danielle, de certains sites sensibles du groupe W. rien que le groupe W c'est quelque chose c'est rare qu'il ait recours a des personnes étrangères. »

- « et nous dans tout cela. »

- «quel nous Renata ? Je ne peux rien t'offrir pour l'instant, je suis l'assistant du patron et puis j'en ai assez du terrain et des risques pour un salaire de misère. »

John avait pris possession de ses appartements et relisait une dernière fois les rapports entre ses mains, il représentait sa première ex-femme dans le conseil du groupe, Délia. Celle-ci n'assistera pas au conseil mais sera présente tout de même, leur divorce remontait à une trentaine d'année maintenant et son fils avait maintenant trente cinq ans et menait une brillante carrière, si les rapports de John avec lui n'était pas de tous repos ils n'étaient pas conflictuels pour autant contrairement a ses rapports avec sa fille Kathleen fruit de son second mariage, un échec lui aussi.

- « comment as tu pu faire ça ? Quatre millions d'euros de dette dans les casinos. Comment crois tu que ton père réagira ? »

- « avec indifférence, comme il l'a toujours fait. Je me demande pourquoi tu restes mariée avec lui vous vivez chacun de votre coté. »

- « ce n'est pas le sujet tout de même, alors comment vas tu faire ? »

- « très simple j'ai cédé ma place au conseil a un membre du conseil du casino, dés qu'ils auront été remboursés lors de la répartition de dividendes je retrouverais ma place… d'ailleurs Joy risque d'avoir des comptes a rendre. Avec un peu de chance nous allons enfin l'évincer du groupe. »

- « vraiment….

- « patience mère…. Vous allez être fière de votre fils. »

- « Largo c'est le vingtième hôtel qu'on fait j'en peux plus. »

- « Simon tais toi ou je me charge de te faire taire définitivement. »

- « oh ça te va bien de parler toi, une chaise et un ordinateur et t'es…… oh la jolie fille….

Simon s'élançait déjà vers la jeune fille lorsque Diana ressortit d'un énième hôtel en haussant les épaules pour signifier une nouvelle réponse négative.

- « Alors que fait on ? Et les maisons du groupe ? »

- « elles sont toutes occupées.»

- « personne ne connaît quelqu'un ici ?»

Personne ne répondit, et pendant un moment le silence régna parmi le petit groupe.

- « JOHN….

- « quoi John ? »

- « il est à Paris, il n'a pas réservé et pourtant il a trouvé où se loger. On peut lui demander.»

- « il est parti en compagnie de Joy. »

- « c'est qui cette Joy ? »

- « la petite amie de Kerenski. C'est elle qui assure la sécurité de Winch Airlines et Winch Télécoms.»

- « je ne savais pas que c'était ta petite amie. »

L'idée de ne pas devoir dormir dans le jet sembla ramener la bonne humeur sur le visage du suisse, et un sourire gourmand errait sur ses lèvres.

- « alors qu'est ce qu'on attend ? »

Kerenski s'empara de son portable et composa le numéro de Joy.

La nuit était tombée depuis longtemps, mais aucun habitant du château ne prêtait attention a la course du temps, le conseil qui devait être une simple formalité s'était tout a coup transformé en champs de bataille, ou le couple Arden avait réglé ses comptes, aidé en cela par Renata qui avait enfin trouvé le moyen d'éloigner Joy Arden du groupe mais les choses ne s'étaient pas passées exactement comme prévu.

- « le conseil demande ma démission, soit, (la voix de Joy se fait encore plus froide) je soussignée, moi Joy Arden présente à présent devant les membres du conseil du groupe Chevalier ma démission, par conséquent le groupe Chevalier est tenu de vider les locaux de la tour de la défense à Paris et le 35ème étage de la Tour W dans un délai d'une semaine a dater d'aujourd'hui. »

- « comment pouvez vous nous demander de quitter ces locaux ? »

- « Monsieur Van Diep vous n'avez pas eu le temps de parcourir tous les documents sinon vous auriez appris que ces locaux nous ont été concédés par le groupe W à Paris afin de centraliser nos activités de sécurité et par extension j'ai pris sur moi d'autoriser les équipes à se regrouper en ces lieux. Même chose pour les locaux de New York, avec ma démission ses locaux vous sont retirés et selon nos accords vous avez une semaine pour le faire. »

- « en tant que représentant du groupe W et de son conseil, je confirme les dires de Mlle Arden, le contrat lie en fait Mlle Arden au groupe W en aucun cas il ne lie Arès et le groupe W. »

Tout en s'entraînant dans la salle de sport du château Joy repassait dans sa tête la débâcle de cette après-midi pourtant elle ne se laissait toujours pas aller a la déception pourtant, elle en avait le droit, seul John avait pris sa défense pourtant son père était présent. Joy faillit ne pas entendre la sonnerie du portable.

- « Joy Arden…..Kerenski, que puis je pour toi ?...toi te déplacer sans tout prévoir……..vous êtes combien ?...bien venez on verra, je n'ai pas besoin de te dire où nous nous trouvons. »

Elle ne prit pas la peine de le saluer avant de raccrocher, leurs rapports avaient toujours été abrupts, l'un comme l'autre ne saurait se comporter autrement.

- « bon, Joy accepte de nous recevoir. »

- « pourquoi n'accepterait elle pas ? Elle sait qui vient chez elle au moins. »

- « Diana, elle traite avec des rois, elle a connu Nério alors Largo... excuse »

- « elle connaissait mon père. »

Simon ne put ajouter quoi que ce soit le regard de Kerenski le calma aussitôt.

- « euh…

- « dépêchons-nous, je doute qu'elle veuille nous attendre toute la nuit. »

Largo prit place dans la voiture de Kerenski pendant que Simon prenait place dans le 4X4 et bientôt les deux véhicules s'élancèrent dans la nuit, et Paris resta derrière eux, une heure plus tard le château de Rambouillet apparut devant les voyageurs.

En haut des marches Joy dans sa tenue de sport les attendait en compagnie de plusieurs valets, elle descendit à la rencontre de ces invités de dernières minutes.

Dés que les véhicules s'arrêtèrent les valets se précipitèrent pour ouvrir les portes, Kerenski fut le premier à descendre et à se diriger vers Joy.

- « Joy, comment vas-tu ? »

- « pas trop mal. » en disant cela celle-ci ne put réprimer une grimace de douleur et porter machinalement la main a son membre blessé.

Simon qui s'était extrait du véhicule avançait lui aussi en direction de Joy.

- « Joy ma belle, toujours aussi dangereusement séduisante. »

Il allait la prendre dans ses bras lorsque le regard noir de Joy le figea sur place, un instant effrayé par ce regard Simon retrouva rapidement tout son aplomb pour s'approcher d'elle à nouveau et de lui embrasser le front. Son regard emplit de douceur, il lui dit :

- « comment va votre bras ? »

Joy abasourdie, on aurait pu croire une statue de sel, machinalement elle porta sa main vers son front et mit un doigt sur l'emplacement ou Simon l'avait embrassée, on lui avait rarement témoigné pareille marque d'affection, à l'exception de Georgi. Retrouvant rapidement contenance, elle se tourna vers Georgi

- « Georgi je suis désolée il ne restait que deux chambres, alors il y en a une pour Simon et une pour Monsieur Winch, sa compagne et son enfant. »

- « c'est parfait. »

- « et toi Georgi où vas tu dormir ? »

- « Georgi dormira dans les écuries, comme ça il veillera à ce que personne ne piège les voitures. »

- « Joy ta sollicitude envers moi m'a toujours touché.»

- « je sais, ma trop grande bonté me perdra.»

- « je manque à tous mes devoirs, Joy permets moi de te présenter Largo Winch, sa compagne Diana Montreuil et son fils Jake. »

- « Monsieur Winch ravie de vous rencontrer, Mlle Montreuil.»

La voix de Joy avait pris des intonations glaciales.

- « Ravi de vous rencontrer Mlle Arden, je vous remercie encore d'avoir accepté de nous accueillir. »

- « c'est la moindre des choses. Ne restons pas dehors, suivez moi. »

Et tout le monde partit à sa suite, dans le couloir ils croisèrent Edouard, un sourire victorieux sur le visage.

- « comment trouves tu le goût de la défaite. »

- « il faut savoir perdre certaines batailles pour gagner une guerre. J'espère que tu as bien calculé ton coup. Eddy…. Mais si je devais m'en tenir à ce que j'ai vu durant le conseil, tu n'as pas tout calculé, non seulement tu as perdu un contrat de plus de cent millions d'Euros mais en plus vous avez perdu des locaux d'une valeur de 5 millions d'Euros. Il va falloir vous rattraper. »

Le sourire victorieux qu'il arborait au début de la conversation s'était transformé en rictus haineux.

- « si tu voulais bien m'excuser mes invités sont fatigués. »

Georgi ne dit pas un mot mais se promit d'avoir une discussion avec Joy, il s'était passé quelque chose.

Arrivés au second étage Joy indiqua a chacun sa chambre.

- « le dîner sera servi dans une heure. Je passerai vous chercher. »

- « je ne peux pas laisser Jake tout seul. »

- « un domestique s'en occupera.»

- « où est la chambre de Kerenski ? »

- « je vais te manquer Simon.»

- « non mais je pourrais avoir peur pendant la nuit, alors tu me consoleras.»

Kerenski ne répondit pas mais foudroya le Suisse du regard. Joy partit en compagnie de Kerenski, sa chambre se trouvait au fond du couloir.


	11. Livre 1 Chapitre 10

**10-** Après avoir sillonné le Moyen Orient pendant des mois pour réaliser une série d'article Astrid retournait à New York pour la première fois depuis deux ans.

Ses reportages ayant rencontré un succès certain de ce coté de l'atlantique, une grande chaîne de télé lui avait proposé un contrat pour préparer et présenter une série d'émission sur les thèmes d'actualité.

En descendant d'avion, Astrid resserra les pans de son manteau autour d'elle, au dehors une voiture de la station l'attendait. Cela avait fini par payer, elle s'approchait enfin de la consécration, la reconnaissance de ses pairs pour son travail.

La voiture s'arrêta bientôt devant le building abritant les locaux de la nouvelle station du groupe SKY. Le directeur général de la compagnie l'accueille personnellement.

- « Mlle Weiss c'est un plaisir que de vous compter dans notre équipe de journaliste. »

- « tout le plaisir est pour moi Mr Raichand, travailler pour votre compagnie est un honneur. »

- « nous allons être appelés à travailler ensemble, appelez moi Lens. »

- « Astrid. »

- « j'ai cru comprendre que vous connaissiez le milliardaire Largo Winch.»

- « Largo et moi sommes amis de longue date, malheureusement cela fait un moment que nous nous sommes perdus de vue. Il faudrait renouer le contact.»

- « il est bon de soigner ses contacts, passons dans mon bureau nous devons revoir les derniers détails du contrat avant sa signature. »

Astrid Weiss fit un retour triomphal au USA après l'avoir quitté quelques vingt ans auparavant avec sa famille.

- « Alors Nério que penses tu de mon projet ? Toi et moi sommes des fonceurs prendre des risques ne nous effraie pas, alors je ne vois pas pourquoi tu doutes.»

- « je ne doute pas Richard, je pèse le pour et le contre, il ne s'agit pas de quelques millions de dollars mais de centaine de millions, nous pouvons aussi y laisser notre chemise. »

- « et alors c'est tout l'intérêt, quitte ou double. »

Un sourire éclaira le visage jusqu'alors pensif de Nério.

- « Tu as raison après tout ce n'est que de l'argent, dés demain nous ferons établir les contrats. »

La porte s'ouvrit pour laisser passer une superbe rousse très peu vêtue,

- « Nério chéri, c'est la fête ce soir allez viens. »

- « j'arrive. »

Les deux hommes se laissèrent entraîner par la jeune femme, la porte ouverte laissait passer un flot de musique et de rire, un peu partout des couples étaient assis l'alcool et la drogue coulaient a flot, Nério ne fut pas en reste mais contrairement a son ami il veilla a reste parfaitement sobre, il tenait a avoir les idées claires demain pour pouvoir négocier avec les avocats.

C'était les années cinquante et l'économie connaissait un formidable essor, propice a ceux qui n'hésitaient pas a prendre des risques.

Et des risques ils en ont pris, le groupe W est né un soir de fiesta sur la cote californienne mais ce qui au début n'était qu'une farce devint rapidement quelqu'un avec qui il fallait compter, ils ne ménagèrent pas leur effort, Nério plus que quiconque il avait décidé de faire du groupe W un empire présent partout dans le monde et il y travailla, il était de tous les contrats des licites aux illicites il ne laissa rien passer.

En l'espace de dix ans Nério et Richard faisaient parties des partis les plus convoités, ils se trouvaient tous les deux a la tête d'une fortune personnelle d'une centaine de millions chacun.

Les années soixante arrivèrent et le groupe poursuivit sur sa lancée, de nouvelles drogues firent leur apparition sur le marché et trouvèrent en Richard un consommateur assidu, il commença a délaisser le groupe et bientôt il se retrouva mêlé a des activité on ne peut plus douteuses, il dilapida sa fortune en drogue et séjour prolongé dans les casinos de Las Vegas et Atlantic city.

La déchéance de Richard dura cinq longues années période durant laquelle une figure s'imposa au sein du groupe W, John Sullivan frais émoulu de son université il avait intégré le groupe W sur les recommandations de Helm's Senior.

Sullivan avait un double diplôme, l'un en tant que juriste en droit des affaires international et un en gestion cette double casquette rajouté aux recommandations dont il était pourvu facilita son accès et son ascension au sein du groupe, il devint rapidement le bras droit de Nério.

Avec la déchéance de Richard Nério avait eu besoin d'un bras droit quelqu'un ayant aussi peu de conscience que lui. Il n'avait pas besoin d'un prêcheur mais d'une personne sachant faire taire ses scrupules lorsque cela s'avérait nécessaire.

John correspondait parfaitement aux exigences imposées pour le poste, à cette période de l'évolution du groupe les affaires traitées n'étaient pas toutes très légales, Nério s'était essayé avec succès au trafic de drogue mais avait su s'arrêter lorsque les autorités commencèrent à s'organiser, mais l'expérience fut suffisamment fructueuse puisqu'elle permit à Nério d'avoir suffisamment de liquidité pour les projets d'extension qu'il avait pour le groupe.

Une complicité s'instaura lentement entre Nério et Sullivan tous les deux étaient jeunes et dévorés d'ambition, Richard lui s'enfonçait de plus en plus soucieux pour celui qui fut pendant un temps son ami, malheureusement l'argent lui est monté à la tête et il s'est perdu en chemin.

Les années soixante succédèrent aux années cinquante et maintenant les années soixante dix pointaient, l'histoire s'emballe et son cours s'accélère après les mouvements indépendantistes des colonies à travers le monde et l'apparition de figure qui demeureront célèbres des décennies encore, les années soixante dix et l'ère des colonels ouvrait la porte à la période armement, sentant le vent tourner Nério saisit l'opportunité qui s'offre à lui et entraîne le groupe vers cette nouvelle voie.

A présent le groupe était présent dans plusieurs secteurs d'activité, et ses structures se faisant de plus en plus importantes et les ressources financières aussi le groupe commençait à raisonner en terme d'alliance stratégique.

Malheureusement les incartades de Richard et la mauvaise presse qui en découlait fit perdre beaucoup au groupe que cela soit sur le terrain ou à la bourse où les actions du groupe accusèrent une baisse inquiétante, c'est dans ce contexte que Danitza fit son apparition dans la vie de Nério Winch.

Le groupe W avait délaissé la côte californienne pour le New Jersey où le groupe possédait un immeuble qui servait de siège à l'ensemble des filiales du groupe, pris par sa politique d'extension Nério avait quelque peu délaissé le projet de construction de la tour W. malgré cela les locaux qu'occupaient le groupe était d'un luxe inouï.

Dans son ensemble le groupe W présentait à la face du monde une entité unique pourtant dans son fonctionnement il en allait autrement, il existait deux entités bien distinctes, Nério d'un côté et Richard de l'autre chacun disposant d'un certain pouvoir et d'une certaine autonomie.

Au moment de l'introduction en bourse les deux hommes avaient mis sur le marché trente pour cent des parts sur le marché, quinze chacun.

Cette opération avait permis à Nério de lever les fonds nécessaires pour une nouvelle phase de l'extension du groupe, bientôt Nério s'imposa comme étant le véritable dirigeant du groupe et il en devint l'unique président du conseil du groupe, chose que n'apprécia que moyennement Richard en réponse à ce désaveu du conseil ce dernier mit en vente cinq pour cent de ses actions du groupe, il était clair bien sûr que Nério n'aurait aucune chance s'il se présentait, alors usant d'un homme de paille il racheta ses parts portant ainsi sa participation au sein du groupe à 40.

Dés que la porte se referma sur Joy et Kerenski cette dernière se laissa lourdement tomber sur le lit, tant de choses était survenue aujourd'hui, pourtant ce qui la choquait le plus était les réactions de sa famille, la jubilation de sa mère et son frère l'indifférence de son père, pour qui comptait elle finalement ?

Intellectuellement elle ne se faisait guère d'illusion mais affectivement elle peinait à admettre que sa propre famille se désintéressait de ce qui pouvait lui arriver.

A quelques mètres de la Simon tentait de faire le lien entre la femme qu'il avait vue à la tour il y a quelques jours et celle qui était apparue en haut des marches il y a de cela moins d'une heure.

Toutes deux dégageait cette aura, mélange de mystère et de fragilité, en la regardant il avait eu l'impression de voir deux Joy, l'une forte et dure capable d'abattre un homme sans sourciller et celle en retrait plus fragile, que la vie n'avait pas épargné.

Bien que Kerenski se montrât d'une froideur plus grande depuis son retour Simon avait essayé d'en savoir plus mais ce dernier lui avait opposé le plus total mutisme.

Fort de l'unique information en sa possession à savoir son appartenance au service de sécurité de Nério Winch il avait commencé à poser des questions un peu partout autour de lui.

Il avait demandé a Sullivan en premier mais ce dernier s'est montré très évasif, il n'avait pu approcher Cardignac mais Alicia……, un sourire erra inconsciemment sur les lèvres de Simon en pensant à elle, lui avait appris que Joy Arden avait appartenu au secteur espionnage du groupe et que c'était elle qui avait eu pour mission de les rapatrier d'Europe, mission dont elle s'est acquittée avec succès. Toujours selon Alicia Joy avait toute la confiance de Nério et Sullivan même Cardignac lui faisait confiance.

La première fois qu'il l'avait vue il avait été ébloui par sa plastique parfaite, un corps délié avec des rondeurs stratégiquement placées. Un corps à damner un saint, et il avait tenté sa chance sans succès il revoit encore le sourire ironique de Kerenski pendant qu'il tentait vainement d'arracher un rendez vous à la belle.

Puis elle lui avait sauvé la vie à la villa, et pour cela il ne se sentait pas l'envie de la voir souffrir, car s'il était honnête avec lui-même il reconnaissait volontiers que des fois il lui était arrivé de faire pleurer sa partenaire au moment de la rupture car un matin il se réveillait et se rendait compte que la femme endormie à ses cotés ne lui inspirait plus les même sentiments qu'au début alors il repartait en quête de nouvelles aventures.

Puis il avait croisé Joy, un mélange de force et de fragilité l'image même de la femme qui éveille les instincts de protection des hommes qui la croisent bien qu'il sache pertinemment qu'elle n'était pas du genre poupée de porcelaine.

Elle lui avait fait repenser à Vanessa sa turbulente petite sœur, mais sa soeur avait depuis longtemps cessé de demander son aide sauf lorsqu'elle se retrouvait dans des situations on ne peut plus inextricable. C'était une blessure béante à son cœur qui ne se refermera sans doute jamais. Sa sœur ne pensera jamais à lui si elle ne pensait pas que ça lui rapporterait quelque chose.

Mais il avait trouvé en Largo un frère et une nouvelle famille. Kerenski aussi faisait partie de ce qui commence à ressembler à une famille même si celui-ci semblait bien au dessus de ces trivialités qu'étaient les sentiments.

Un peu plus loin encore, Largo qui avait fini de se changer s'installa dans le boudoir afin de profiter d'un peu de calme, mal réveillé et excité par ce nouvel environnement Jake était infernal, à bout de patience il s'était retiré dans cette pièce pour réfléchir en paix. Agressé par les cris que poussaient Jake Largo se leva et quitta la chambre pour aller vers celle de son pote Simon. Sans prendre la peine de frapper Largo franchit le seuil de la chambre de son ami, ce dernier ne réagit pas a son entrée assis dans son fauteuil il semblait abîmé dans une profonde réflexion, son visage habituellement souriant semblait bien pensif, lointain. 

Ils étaient frères, depuis leur rencontre dans cette prison turque il y a de cela six ans maintenant ils avaient tout traversé ensemble et tout partagé les filles comme les coups du sort.

Il paraissait fatigué, Simon que rien ne semblait abattre semblait las, et ces yeux au lieu de cette malice il y voyait une lassitude, Largo se rendit alors compte pour la première fois avec acuité de ce que l'arrivée au groupe W avait coûté a son ami, lui aussi a du sacrifier sa liberté et renoncer à tout un mode de vie pour l'accompagner et le soutenir.

_« Je préfère rire de certaines choses de crainte d'en pleurer. » _

Les femmes, les voitures, les dollars pleins les poches tout cela ne remplacera jamais l'impression de liberté et d'absence de contraintes, ils n'étaient responsable que d'eux-mêmes à présent ce sont des milliers de gens qui dépendent d'eux.

- « salut vieux. »

- « AH LARGO, tu veux ma mort ou quoi ? »

- « désolé. » Largo tentait d'avoir l'air désolé mais échoua piteusement, la tête de Simon était trop risible, n'en pouvant plus il éclata de rire.

- « rigole, ça te va bien, c'est pas toi qui as frôlé la crise cardiaque. Que puis je pour toi vieux frère ? »

- « je voulais profiter d'un moment avec toi c'est tout.»

- « installe toi pendant que je me change.»

- « Simon, c'était qui la fille ? »

- « quelle fille ? Ah tu veux parler de Joy. »

- « Joy, la Joy qui connaît mon père et la petite amie de Kerenski.»

- « eh oh tu planes la….

- « il faut que je lui parle. Je dois savoir ce qu'elle sait. »

- « attends un instant…. Je dois te parler d'abord….. (Il pousse son ami vers le fauteuil qu'il vient a peine de quitter.) Écoute voilà ce que je sais sur elle, après l'affaire du tueur, je me suis renseignée sur elle, Joy Arden bientôt 26 ans, ex agent de la CIA et ancien membre du service espionnage du groupe W, elle était l'homme de confiance du conseil, et surtout avec Sullivan la personne la plus proche de Nério. Dans la tour ils l'appellent l'ombre ou l'âme damnée. Certains avancent même qu'elle était bien plus pour Nério.»

Le silence plana un moment dans la pièce, en entendant le surnom de Joy il se demanda pendant un court instant s'il était prêt a entendre et encaisser ce qu'il allait apprendre.

- « je veux savoir.»

Après avoir fait quelques pas dans le couloir, les deux hommes s'arrêtèrent devant une porte, après un bref instant d'hésitation Largo frappa à la porte. Quelques instants plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit pour laisser apparaître un Kerenski torse nu.

- « on dérange peut être. »

En disant cela Simon un sourire goguenard errait sur les lèvres de Simon.

- « ravale ta langue Simon tu baves sur le plancher. »

- « Joy est là ? Largo….

- « je sais pourquoi il est venu mais cela ne veut pas dire qu'elle vous parlera. »

- « tu savais et tu ne m'as rien dit. »

- « que voulais tu que je te dise, tu es un idéaliste Largo un enfant, pour toi c'est blanc ou noir, il n'y a pas de demi-teinte. »

La porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit pour laisser passer Joy habillée d'un fourreau écarlate et portant pour unique bijou une longue chaîne en or tressé et au bout de laquelle brillait un gros diamant.

Simon ne put retenir un long sifflement admiratif, plus homme du monde Kerenski porta la main de Joy à sa bouche avant de la retourner et de lui embrasser le poignet. Largo gardait le silence.

- « c'était vous, il y a deux ans, c'est vous qui avait empêché Berdych de me tuer. »

Cela ne ressemblait pas à une question mais à une constatation.

- « oui c'est moi.»

Un autre silence s'installa dans la pièce. Plein de questions se bousculaient dans la tête de Largo et il ne savait pas par où commencer.

- « plus tard, nous avons tout le temps. Allons rejoindre les autres la réception ne tardera pas à commencer. »

- « une question qui est réellement mon père ? »

- « qui était réellement votre père ? Nério est mort il y a de cela deux ans, de cela vous pouvez être sûr. »

- « il est vivant, je l'ai vu, il m'a parlé. »

- « impossible, il est mort les tests ADN sont formels, c'est lui qui se trouve dans ce cercueil à New York. »

- « et qui me dit que vous ne mentez pas que vous ne faites pas partie de la commission. »

- « croyez ce que vous voulez libre à vous. Excusez moi mais on m'attend.»


	12. Livre 1 Chapitre 11

**11-** ils retrouvèrent Diana sur le pas de la porte qui les attendaient. Diana au bras de Largo, Joy a celui de Kerenski et Simon enfin. Ils franchirent tous les cinq les grandes portes menant à la salle de bal du château.

Le volume des discussions baissa un instant pendant que le majordome annonçait les nouveaux venus.

- « Mlle Joy Arden, Mlle Diana Montreuil, Monsieur Largo Winch, Monsieur Simon Ovronnaz, Monsieur Georgi Kerenski. »

- « je hais ces mondanités.» Largo avait parlé entre ses dents mais tous ceux qui l'accompagnaient l'entendirent.

Ils descendirent les quelques marches menant à la salle. Largo fit des mondanités, Diana s'isola dans un coin pour passer une communication, Simon partit à la chasse aux filles et Kerenski plaça en haut de la pièce afin de protéger son patron.

Joy après avoir salué Sullivan et Délia rejoignit Kerenski.

- « relax, peu de gens savent que vous êtes ici. »

- ……

- « je sais.»

En contrebas Largo avait de plus en plus de mal à faire bonne figure. Sa patience commençait a fondre et Diana qui ne semblait pas comprendre ses regards suppliants. Ses yeux errèrent un instant sur l'assemblée, bientôt ils s'arrêtèrent sur Joy Arden qui se trouvait un peu en hauteur en compagnie de Kerenski. Tous deux étaient silencieux impassibles, puis son regard croisa celui de Joy.

Il lui jeta un regard suppliant, impassible cette dernière se pencha vers Kerenski et lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille avant de venir en sa direction.

Pendant ce temps, Edouard échaudé par les reproches virulents de sa mère tentait de convaincre Winch de suspendre le contrat liant le groupe W à sa sœur pour le reconduire avec leur compagnie. Bientôt Joy apparut à ses cotés.

- « Joy ! » et il planta là Edouard pour partir a la rencontre de la jeune femme.

- « n'oubliez pas que vous avez promis de m'accorder cette valse. »

- « je n'ai pas oublié. »

Bientôt les accords du Danube bleu de Strauss emplirent l'air et sur la piste les couples commencèrent à évoluer au son de la valse.

- « je devrais penser a remercier Monique d'avoir insisté pour que j'apprenne la valse. Merci d'être venue, je n'en pouvais plus.»

- « ravie d'avoir pu vous aider. »

Ils ne dirent plus rien et se laissèrent emporter par la musique. Il oublia le groupe, les soucis tout il n'y avait plus que la jeune femme qu'il tenait dans ses bras. Malgré tout ce qu'il avait entendu, il se sentait bien et a l'abri prés de cette femme.

Les dernières notes raisonnèrent et les couples se séparèrent après des applaudissements polis. Largo tendit le bras à Joy et l'escorta jusqu'à Kerenski. Il eut du mal à la laisser lorsqu'elle s'était encadrée sur le pas de la porte de cette salle de bain c'était comme si la foudre l'avait frappé, cette femme dégageait un quelque chose qu'il ne pouvait nommer, une sensualité et une énergie qu'elle l'aurait voulu elle n'aurait pu la cacher. Belle, non pas ce mot il était trop fade pour exprimer cette grâce.

De l'autre coté de l'immense salle Diana ne quittait pas Largo des yeux, depuis leur arrivée c'est à peine s'il lui avait accordé un regard, si ce n'est il y a quelques minutes, il semblait lui demander quelque chose mais quoi ?

Il y avait cette jeune femme brune pendue à son bras que Simon et ce Russe semblaient connaître, depuis qu'il l'avait vue il lui semblait bizarre.

Comme convenue, Diana avait informé son supérieur du déplacement de Largo en Europe sans escorte, les garde du corps n'arrivant que Lundi.

- « Mlle Arden, il est vraiment mort. »

- « oui, il n'y a pas de doute possible, il est mort, assassiné par la commission.»

Ils étaient tous les quatre installés dans un coin de la salle, Largo et Simon affalés dans des fauteuils leurs pieds étalés devant eux pendant que Joy et Georgi se tenaient debout, alors qu'il allait s'asseoir Joy n'avait pu s'empêcher de déplacer Largo de manière a ce qu'il ne soit pas une cible facile, il était assis dos au mur. En voyant sa réaction Kerenski n'avait pu retenir un sourire qui s'il était passé inaperçu au yeux des deux homme lui valut un regard noir de la part de Joy.

- « eh Joy si tu continues tu feras fuir tous les mecs même ceux comme Georgi. »

- « Simon la ferme. » cette remarque cinglante de Joy s'accompagna d'un regard noir de la part des deux ex-agents.

Sur son siège Simon tenta de se faire tout petit pendant que Largo cachait un sourire sous ses mains qui recouvraient le bas de son visage. Joy était naturellement passée au tutoiement, Georgi ne put s'empêcher de hausser un sourcil, elle ne baissait jamais aussi rapidement sa garde. Mais au même moment une ombre traversa le jardin et un long frisson parcourut l'échine des deux agents.

- « tu es armé ?»

- « oui.»

Un même pressentiment les avait saisis et bientôt se confirma, sur le pas de la porte un commando composé d'une vingtaine d'homme investit la salle ou se trouvaient en tout une soixantaine de personnes.

Ce dernier se dispersa a travers la salle, deux hommes partirent encadrer Charles Arden afin de l'empêcher d'agir, l'un des hommes s'approcha du couple Van Diep et l'assomma en voyant cela les femme de l'assemblée se mirent a crier.

Quelques minutes auparavant Joy avait quitté la salle de Bal en compagnie de Winch et ses deux amis, ils devaient faire le point et Largo semblait avoir besoin de se retrouver et d'accepter que son père soit réellement mort et qu'il ne reviendra pas.

Tous les quatre se trouvaient sur l'un des balcons qui traversait toute la salle de réception, d'ou ils se trouvaient ils pouvaient observer tout ce qui passait en dessous tout en restant a l'abri des regards.

Joy donnait de dos à la salle, les cris n'avaient pu porter puisqu'ils furent réprimés dés que les armes se dirigèrent vers l'assemblée, le commandant du groupe prit la parole.

- « trouvez moi l'enfant et ramenez le, trouvez moi aussi Joy Arden, Winch et ses hommes méfiez vous ils sont dangereux. »

Il avait parlé fort afin que tous les hommes restés à l'extérieur puissent l'entendre.

Joy en avait assez entendu pour tirer ses conclusions et en croisant le regard de Kerenski elle vit que celui-ci était parvenu aux mêmes conclusions. N'ayant pas encore été découverts Joy prit le téléphone et appela Helen.

- « Helen, prenez Natalia et disparaissez, je vous recontacterai. Une voiture attend en dehors de la propriété, faites attention il y a des hommes a l'extérieur…

Joy ne put parler plus longuement, des bruits de pas se faisaient entendre, bientôt quatre hommes apparurent sur le balcon.

- « chef nous avons trouvé Winch et ses hommes….. La femme pas encore……..salut beauté, tu vas être bien gentille avec moi si tu ne veux pas avoir bobo. »

Tout en parlant l'homme s'était avancé pour attraper Joy tandis que les trois autres encadraient les trois hommes de l'Intel. Celle-ci réagit au quart de tour attrapant la main de l'homme elle tira dessus et envoya celui-ci par dessus la balustrade, il s'écrasa quelques mètres plus bas malheureusement les assaillants étaient parfaitement entraînés voyant ce qui s'était passé, ils pointèrent leurs armes en leur direction empêchant toute tentative d'évasion.

C'est ainsi que l'Intel et Joy regagna la salle sous l'escorte de trois soldats.

- « Monsieur, nous ne trouvons aucune trace de l'enfant répondant au signalement remis. »

- « Monsieur une voiture s'échappe avec a son bord une femme et un enfant. »

- « Lancez une équipe à leur poursuite. »

Il se dirige vers Joy qui se trouve au milieu de la salle de bal en compagnie de Kerenski et des autres, pendant un court moment il tourna autour d'eux comme un charognard autour d'un cadavre et sans crier gare assena un coup de fusil au niveau des genoux de Kerenski qui tomba avant de reprendre ses déambulations puis ce fut au tour de Simon.

- « alors, ou se rend l'enfant ?»

- « quelque part. »

- « vraiment ! Est ce que Mr Winch connaît l'existence de cette enfant ? »

Joy ne pipa mot.

- « Non ! »

- « un enfant si adorable avec de jolis yeux bleus et des boucles blondes………. D'un autre coté ce pourrait être l'enfant de Monsieur Kerenski…..pourtant je me suis laissé dire que certaines dates correspondent…... vous voulez savoir comment nous avons appris l'existence de l'enfant je le vois a votre regard, l'un de nos chef vous a vus a l'aéroport en compagnie de Monsieur Sullivan…… Mlle Arden vous me faites attendre….

Et brusquement il s'arrêta a sa hauteur et lui mit une gifle magistrale, mais Joy parvint a se maintenir debout cependant un mince filet de sang coulait de ses lèvres.

Il délaissa Joy un moment pour faire le point avec ses hommes, la dizaine d'homme qui se trouvait a l'extérieur du château avait pris en chasse le véhicule, l'enfant représentant beaucoup pour la commission.

Tous les invités avaient été attachés entre eux dans un coin de l'immense salle permettant ainsi au chef du groupe de disposer de plus d'homme pour s'emparer des tableaux venant des galeries Apollon et qui se trouvaient en ce lieu.

- « Emparez vous de tous les tableaux. »

Il quitta la salle de bal et partit rejoindre ses hommes. Bientôt la salle se vida de tous les assaillants, seul quatre demeurèrent avec pour mission de surveiller Winch, ses amis et les deux Arden.

Largo avait assisté impuissant aux coups qu'avaient reçu ses amis, lui-même étant immobilisé par un garde.

Les gardes s'étaient placés aux quatre coins de la salle, ayant ainsi une vue d'ensemble de la pièce et de ses occupants, Arden père avait été poussé auprès des quatre autres mais ils gardaient leur distance.

Le silence de la salle n'était rompu que par les sanglots rapidement étouffés des femmes et le bruit des pas des hommes chargés de garder les otages. Simon était toujours a terre, d'ou qu'il se tourna il ne voyait aucune issue au problème qui se posait a eux.

Lors de la petite séance de torture Joy s'est retrouvée propulsée aux côtés de Kerensky, debout aucun des cinq otages ne bougeait guettant une occasion celle-ci se présenta lorsque les hommes vinrent dans leur direction.

Bien qu'ayant appartenu à des camps opposés les deux agents avaient reçu le même type d'entraînement et conservaient tous leurs réflexes, Charles n'avait rien perdu du silencieux dialogue des deux ex-agents si bien que dés que les gardes furent a leur hauteur ils se jetèrent sur eux, dans un même mouvement Joy, Kerenski et Charles brisèrent net la nuque des trois hommes prés d'eux pendant que Simon et Largo immobilisaient le quatrième qui dans la lutte avaient perdu son arme. Toute l'action n'avait duré que quelques secondes, mais pour les otages le temps avait suspendu son envol.

- « nous devons trouver le chef du commando.»

- « les deux otages qu'ils ont pris. »

- « ce ne sont pas des otages Monsieur Winch, mais des hommes de la commission, Mr Van Diep en tout cas. »

- « comment pouvez vous en être sûre ? »

- « la bague a son doigt, lorsque nous nous sommes serrés la main tout a l'heure j'ai reconnu le symbole gravé dessus. Nério possédait le même. »

- « et alors ils ont eu le même bijoutier.»

- « Simon ce n'est pas le moment.»

- « navré Joy je ne vois pas ce qui t'énerve ça ne fait qu'une entreprise de plus qui passe sous la coupe de la commission. »

- « la CIA Simon, la CIA, Arès est l'une des meilleures couvertures jamais mise en place par la CIA pour ses agents, entre les trahisons et la mise à mort d'agents ce sera un massacre. Que crois tu qu'il se passera lorsque les intérêts de l'agence s'opposeront à ceux de la commission ? »

Elle n'avait jamais autant parlé ni dévoilé ce qui se passait c'était l'un des secrets les mieux gardés de l'agence peu de monde connaissait le véritable rôle de cette agence de sécurité, elle avait beau haïr l'agence ce n'était pas pour autant qu'elle voulait la mort de tous ces agents sur la conscience, elle avait tellement de poids sur les épaules.

- « Joy. »

La voix de Charles avait sèchement claqué dans une tentative de la faire taire mais celle-ci ne prit pas la peine de relever le rappel à l'ordre.

- « nous devons les neutraliser, mais sans armes ça va être dur.»

- « les otages….il faut les libérer….Diana (son regard parcourt l'assemblée avant de croiser son regard)

Il se précipite vers les otages, obligeant Simon à l'accompagner mais ce dernier ne se prive pas de pousser un gros soupir pour lui signifier que la traque des méchants aurait été plus drôle.

- « Largo t'est pas drôle tu sais, pour une fois qu'on fait la chasse a la commission avec un super canon faut que tu joues au chevalier. »

- « on parle de Diana Simon, c'est pas les voisins »

- « et alors c'est pas une raison. »

- « Simon je croyais que c'était ton amie.»

- « non, cette Diana n'est pas celle que j'ai connue, elle a changé. »

A quelques pas derrière eux,

- « allons…

Joy était toujours aux aguets, les otages se trouvaient dos a une porte fenêtre donnant sur les jardins si bien qu'elle faisait le guet pendant que les deux hommes libéraient les otages et Kerenski surveillait la porte.

Encore ce pressentiment d'une catastrophe imminente, Joy tenta de percer la noirceur de la nuit pour tenter de repérer un hypothétique sniper, ne pouvant rien discerner de l'endroit ou elle se trouvait elle se mit a se rapprocher du groupe d'otage lorsqu'elle vit la femme sortir une arme.

Dans un réflexe elle repoussa Simon qui se trouvait prés d'elle, il chuta entraînant Largo avec lui, cette chute lui sauva la vie, la balle qui devait le tuer ne fit que lui effleurer l'épaule.

- « « des questions, Largo tu ne comprends rien, ils ont résolu mes problèmes que sais tu des fins de mois difficiles…. D'un enfant dont les besoins ne cessent de se multiplier…..

- « tu dérailles Diana, je te signale qu'on était encore plus fauché que toi, il n'y a pas si longtemps, et puis dés que la situation au groupe s'est stabilisée Largo est venue te chercher. »

- « boucle la Simon, ça te va bien de parler, tu vis au crochet de Largo depuis le début, tu ne fous rien de tes journées si ce n'est sauter tout ce qui bouge donc la ferme….

Joy allait tenter de s'approcher d'elle lorsque Diana déplaça a nouveau son arme vers Largo.

- « un mouvement Mlle Arden et Largo tire sa révérence… Je sais qui vous êtes…. Dés que j'ai entendu prononcer votre nom je me suis rappelée ce qu'on raconte sur vous…. C'est vous qui avez fait capoté la plupart des missions visant à assassiner Largo, une ombre tapie dans l'ombre….les rapports de certaines missions montraient toujours la présence d'un autre tireur embusqué que nous ne trouvions jamais…. Les deux premières fois je n'ai rien su puis j'ai jeté un œil aux archive et j'ai trouvé…. Les tirs provenaient toujours d'un neuf millimètre, un Beretta…. Votre arme de prédilection….puis avant de mourir Van Dreema nous a parlé du pacte signé par vous les ombres de Nério….. Un homme d'affaire et un tueur….tu ne laisseras jamais mourir un Winch…. Nério savait ce qu'il faisait en t'envoyant en Europe…. Il savait que quelqu'un avait eu vent de l'existence de Largo et que ce quelqu'un allait lui régler son compte, alors il t'a envoyé toi son ombre loyale….

Elle se tourna vers Largo dont les yeux semblaient poser des milliers de questions.

- « pourquoi….si tu meurs Largo le groupe sera à moi et à Jake. »

- « je t'ai donnée de l'argent….

- « ah oui, et quand tu te serais lassé de moi. Non Largo il n'y a pas de retour en arrière possible. »

Anéanti, il ne comprenait rien à ce qui lui arrivait, Diana, cette femme qu'il avait crue incapable de la moindre traîtrise pointait une arme sur lui, elle le voulait mort. Tout n'avait été qu'un immense mensonge, un vaste blague, elle l'avait poussé à douter de son ami, Kerenski et de son frère il avait failli trouver la mort dans ce hangar et Eric en était mort.

Comme un pantin désarticulé il s'était remis debout en titubant, le regard vide.

- « adieu Largo sans rancune. »

Deux coups de feux avaient retenti, un seul corps tomba sur le sol celui de Diana. Largo l'arme toujours au poing regardait le corps sans vie de celle qui fut sa compagne.

- « le coup est parti tout seul. »

Doucement Joy s'approcha de lui et lui prit l'arme de la main.

- « Simon occupe toi de lui.»

- « Joy tu peux m'expliquer ce qui se passe ici. »

- « je n'ai pas le temps papa, il y a plus urgent…..Mesdames je vous prie de regagner vos chambres…..Messieurs vous aussi (tout en parlant Joy avait fait un discret signe de la main, signifiant aux agents en couverture de se mettre à sa disposition.)

Si bien que pendant que sur la soixantaine de personnes composant l'assemblée une dizaine demeura sur place.

- « nettoyez moi le château, je ne veux aucun survivant….

- « bien mademoiselle. »

Kerenski partit avec les autres, ils devaient faire vite car les risques que les coups de feux aient été entendus n'étaient pas écartés.

- « Joy j'attends toujours tes explications.»

- « je ne te dirai qu'une chose si l'un de ces hommes parvient à quitter le château tous tes hommes sont morts. »

Elle laissa Simon s'occuper de Largo et partit elle aussi traquer les assassins de la commission, Charles n'eut alors d'autre recours que de la suivre.


	13. Livre 1 Chapitre 12

**12-** Du côté des assaillants cela rigolait moins. Depuis quelques minutes le chef du commando peinait à joindre ses hommes, car l'un après l'autres ils disparaissaient et au détour d'un couloir il tombait sur leur cadavre.

Charles s'était accroché aux pas de sa fille. Celle-ci ne lui prêtait aucune attention trop concentrée sur son travail qui était d'éliminer ceux qu'elle considérait comme une menace, tout en suivant Joy, Charles écoutait via la radio prise sur l'un des cadavres la discussion entre les assaillants.

- « Monsieur quels sont vos ordres ? »

- « les ordres de missions sont clairs : trouver les moyens d'accéder à Arès et neutraliser Arden.»

- « le père ou la fille ? »

- « la fille, elle est la cible numéro un, le père ne représente pas une menace sérieuse. Arden par contre, elle sait beaucoup trop de choses sur nous et si elle réintègre la tour ce sera dur de nous débarrasser de Winch. »

Bientôt il ne demeura qu'un homme à abattre : le chef du commando. Tous ses hommes ayant été éliminés tous convergeaient vers le dernier survivant.

Celui-ci se trouva bientôt encerclé par Joy son père et Kerenski.

- « c'est peut être la fin pour moi, mais dorénavant vous ne serez plus jamais tranquille, vous élèverez votre fille dans la crainte….

Kerenski intervint,

- « quelle fille ? Joy Arden n'a pas enfant. Si vous observez ses tests vous verriez que Joy Arden ne peut plus avoir d'enfant et cela depuis l'âge de dix sept ans. »

- « alors vous ne verrez aucun inconvénient à me suivre en enfer vous et Monsieur Kerenski. »

Trois coups de feux retentirent simultanément, Ein le chef du commando trouva la mort dans l'assaut, échouant sur toute la ligne, aucune information n'avait pu être vérifiée mais des doutes subsistaient dans l'esprit de la commission.

Qui était cet enfant que Joy s'acharnait à protéger ? Et qu'allait faire Joy, ils n'en avaient peut être pas la preuves mais ils savaient que Joy avait mis en place dans l'ombre une organisation aussi puissante et armée pour pouvoir les contrer mais aucun document ne montrait quoi que ce soit.

Toujours est il les paroles qu'avaient entendu et enregistré les opérateurs de la commissions plongèrent les maîtres de la guilde dans un profond trouble.

Cinq minutes plus tard tout le monde se retrouva dans la salle de bal dévastée. La tenue de soirée de Joy n'était plus qu'un souvenir tout comme les smoking des hommes se trouvant autour d'elle, Kerenski par contre était toujours impeccablement tiré comme si rien n'était venu déranger le cours de sa soirée.

- « Georgi un jour tu devras me dire comment tu fais. »

- « avantage de communiste, nous savons agir sans rien laisser paraître. »

Sur une moue dubitative, Joy se détourna de son compagnon et appela un numéro.

- « allo Herr Reinhardt….Joy à l'appareil. J'aurais besoin de deux véhicules spéciaux….ah ils sont déjà en route…..tant mieux….oui je m'expliquerai de vive voix….à tout de suite. »

Joy regarda autour d'elle une dernière fois sachant qu'elle ne reverrait aucune des personnes présentes autour d'elle.

- « Georgi on vient nous chercher. Deux voitures seront bientôt là….Il faut prévenir Sullivan et Délia.»

Elle prit son téléphone et joignit Sullivan, puis Délia leur donnant rendez-vous dans un quart d'heure.

Quelques minutes plus tard Sullivan et Délia apparaissaient en compagnie du couple Arden et de leur fils.

- « Joy puis je savoir ce que tout ce cirque veut dire ? Il y en a pour des milliers d'euros de dommages. »

- « navrée mère, j'aurai sans doute dû laisser ces hommes vous tuer et vous voler des tableaux, mais n'ayez craintes c'est la dernière fois où je me mets entre vous et vos assaillants. »

- « essaie de sauver ta peau, tu devras payer pour ces dégâts. »

- « l'assurance paiera, car ce genre d'incident est inclus dans le contrat type que nous signons pour nos séminaires en extérieur. Edouard tu ne me feras pas croire que tu n'as pas pris d'assurance. »

Seul le silence régna, inquiète Mme Arden se tourna vers sons fils, mais à la vue de la figure que tirait ce dernier elle eut sa réponse.

- « je pense que dorénavant nous n'avons plus rien à nous dire, mère. »

Joy rompit les ponts avec sa famille sur un simple geste de la tête. Elle quittait le château de Rambouillet en laissant derrière elle, la dernière illusion qui pouvait lui rester quant à l'espoir de pouvoir voir grandir sa fille.

Au dehors le bruit de freins de plusieurs véhicules se firent entendre, et plusieurs hommes firent irruption dans la grande salle, deux hommes allèrent vers Joy tandis que les autres dirigèrent vers Charles Arden prendre leurs ordres.

Joy entraîna à sa suite l'Intel, Sullivan et Délia, les deux chauffeurs fermant la marche.

Au bas des marches deux Cayenne turbos les attendaient, Sullivan partit en compagnie de Kerenski et Simon tandis que Délia partait en compagnie de Joy et de Largo. Ce dernier semblait toujours catatonique il se laissait faire comme un pantin. Après l'avoir mis en voiture Simon hésita à le laisser seul, Joy ne semblait pas du genre à materner. D'ailleurs Largo était toujours perdu dans son monde. Tant de questions tourbillonnaient dans sa tête, il sentait qu'il perdait pied. Cela faisait une semaine maintenant que Kerenski était de retour parmi eux et si en surface tout semblait allait pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes, il restait bien des choses à éclaircir entre eux.

Les voitures fonçaient dans la nuit avalant les kilomètres. Bientôt ils furent en vue de la capitale, à aucun moment Joy ou Kerenski ne firent mine de ralentir. Les puissants véhicules donnaient tout ce qu'ils avaient dans leur moteur, les faubourgs furent bientôt derrière eux remplacés par des immeubles cossus et parfaitement entretenus montrant à la face du monde la richesse de leurs propriétaires.

Ils ne ralentirent même pas pour rentrer dans le garage, puis soudainement le vrombissement des moteurs se tut rendant le silence impressionnant.

- « eh c'est pas le Paris Dakar alors allez y molo. »

- « Simon arrête de geindre, t'es pas mort que je sache.»

- « c'est pas grâce a toi Kerenski….Joy tu veux bien me consoler.»

- « regarde Simon tu vois cet homme (Simon fit oui de la tête pendant que Joy désigne le grand Russe) eh bien Simon je te présente mon mari Georgi Kerenski. »

- « alors Simon comme ça on fait les yeux doux à ma femme.»

Simon se tourna vers John qui était descendu du véhicule et se tenait à présent prés de celui que conduisait Joy en compagnie de Délia.

- « John, ils plaisantent n'est ce pas ? »

- « pas du tout, Joy est bien mariée à Kerenski. »

- « eh c'est contre nature ! La CIA et le KGB sont sensés se détester.»

- « ce qui est contre nature c'est ta façon de vivre et de t'habiller. »

- « eh oh les coqs c'est pas bientôt fini ? »

Cette remarque de Joy ramena le calme entre Simon et Kerenski, Simon partit chercher Largo pendant que Kerenski s'approchait de Joy, il se pencha sur son oreille.

- « alors comme ça je suis un coq ? »

- « avec cette tête oui, mais t'es un super coq, le plus fort et le plus beau. »

- « bien que cela soit fort maladroit comme façon de se faire pardonner je veux bien te pardonner. »

- « montons, Reinhardt doit nous attendre.»

Elle poussa tout le monde vers l'ascenseur et une fois dans la cabine inséra une carte et composa un code, doucement l'engin s'éleva vers le dernier étage de l'immeuble.

La cabine était silencieuse et le même silence semblait régner dans cette tour. Ce ne fut que lorsque l'ascenseur s'arrêta en parvenant à sa destination que Simon songea que c'était peut être un piège et que la commission avait rarement l'opportunité d'avoir les numéros un et deux du groupe W en même temps.

Ses penses durent se lire sur son visage, car Joy et Kerenski ne purent réprimer un discret sourire.

- « et que comptes tu faire pour nous empêcher de vous tuer.»

- « eh Joy tu te trompes, c'est pas à ça que je pensais.»

Le regard des deux agents se fit encore plus ironique, puis Joy finit par le prendre en pitié,

- « allez sors. Au fait nous sommes divorcés depuis maintenant deux heures. »

Ce dernier s'empressa de lui obéir et ce qu'il vit lui coupa le souffle, devant lui sur trois niveaux un immense triplex et un peu partout des hommes en costumes sombres gardaient le tout.

Joy fut la dernière à sortir, elle escortait un Largo toujours perdu dans son monde intérieur, l'un des gardes rompit les rangs et vint à sa rencontre.

- « bonsoir Melle Arden, Herr Reinhardt vous attend. »

- « j'arrive. J'escorte mon ami ici présent et vous chargez vous des autres.»

Simon revenu de sa surprise allait intervenir lorsque Kerenski l'en empêcha. Bientôt chacun rejoignit sa chambre pour la nuit. En allant en direction des chambres Joy vit endormie sur l'un des fauteuils Helen tenant contre elle Natalia.

Lorsque Joy prit l'enfant des bras d'Helen, cette dernière se leva et s'apprêtait à attaquer lorsqu'elle reconnut sa patronne.

- « tout s'est bien passé ? »

- « parfaitement Madame. Nous avons été poursuivis mais j'ai réussi à les semer. Et elle n'a pas pleuré. »

- « Ma Natalia est courageuse.»

Tout le monde s'était arrêté lorsque Joy s'est arrêtée, et tous virent la tendresse inonder le visage de Joy. Ses traits prirent une expression mélange de douceur, de dureté et de douleur. Elle avait été éduquée pour devenir un soldat et elle l'était devenue et selon John l'un des meilleurs de la CIA.

Elle était une créature de la nuit, sa place n'était pas parmi les autres, Kerenski et elle le savaient parfaitement. Puis Natalia avait fait irruption dans leur vie et certains bruits se mirent à circuler au sujet de l'enfant.

Joy aimait son enfant mais ne savait comment le montrer. Apparemment cela ne gênait pas sa fille personne ne lui a jamais montré d'affection à l'exception de Délia chez qui elle avait passé les quatre premières années de sa vie. Puis son cauchemar commença, et aucune lumière ne vint briser ses ténèbres jusqu'au jour où elle rencontra Donovan. Elle l'aima mais là aussi il était dit que cela ne devait pas durer.

Elle partit, laissant tout derrière elle. Elle retrouva après des années de séparations Michel, elle douta un moment que ce fut lui car en arrivant aux USA? Il avait pris le nom de sa mère. Les années passèrent au sein du groupe W, si elle trouva auprès de Michel, John et Nério une famille qui se souciait réellement d'elle, un nouvel ennemi apparut aussi. Puis Nério mourut et Largo fit son apparition, la chassant et l'éloignant de sa famille, mais elle rencontra Georgi.

En observant son enfant endormie dans ses bras, elle repensa à ces cinq dernières années et au chemin qui les a menés à cet instant présent.

En retrait tous observaient ce tableau de grâce et de beauté, si bien que personne ne vit le regard de Largo recouvrer sa lucidité, il se sentait perdu, il se souvenait de Diana tirant et de la chute de son corps sans vie sur le sol. Puis le voilà maintenant dans ce lieu inconnu en compagnie de son bras droit et son équipe ainsi que de cette femme, que tous semblaient connaître sauf lui.

Il observait Joy Arden, Simon lui avait dit qu'elle avait été très proche de Nério et de Sullivan.

Joy sembla sortir à son tour de sa torpeur et s'arracha à la contemplation de sa petite merveille qu'elle tendit à Kerenski. Ce dernier la prit adroitement des bras de sa mère et tous reprirent leur marche vers les chambres. Après s'être assuré de leur installation Joy partit rejoindre leur hôte.

- « bonsoir Herr Reinhardt, comment allez vous ? »

- « bien je vous remercie. Les années filent de plus en plus vite et bientôt je me retrouverai de l'autre coté. »

- « vous avez encore des années devant vous, et vous pourrez profiter de votre famille. »

- « ma famille ? Allons Joy vous n'y croyez pas plus que moi. La commission les a tués pour m'obliger à plier. Mes deux fils et ma fille. Ils étaient jeunes, pleins de vie et ils sont morts au nom d'un ennemi invisible et au nom de plus de pouvoir. Maintenant il n'y a plus que mes petits enfants, Ava et Dietrich….. N'oubliez pas votre promesse.»

- « je ne l'ai pas oubliée. Une partie de l'argent que vous m'avez remis a été placé en fidéicommis ce qui leur assurera des revenus non négligeables. Avec le reste j'ai crée une société où vos petits enfants et ma fille sont actionnaires et j'ai mis en place un conseil d'administration qui gère le tout. Je vous communiquerais bientôt le nom des nouveaux membres du conseil. »

- « bien….. Nério avait raison, vous êtes un ange.»

- « mes ailes doivent être bien sombres alors. »

La discussion prit une tournure plus sérieuse et se prolongea deux longues heures. Il était trois heure du matin passé lorsque Joy sortit de la bibliothèque.

Ses pas la menèrent vers la large baie vitrée qui courait tout le long d'un mur. Pour avoir veillé à son installation Joy savait que cette baie pouvait résister à une rocket.

Largo ne trouvait pas le sommeil. Cette soirée avait été riche en événements et à chaque fois Joy avait été là, il l'avait vue puis longuement regardée : il ne pouvait se souvenir de ses traits mais il retenait sa présence à ses côtés. Il revoyait dans ses yeux cette même lueur de défi que celle qui s'allumait dans les siens à l'annonce d'une aventure.

Plus ou moins remis de ses émotions, les questions revenaient comment autant de vagues s'écrasant sur les rochers. L'enfant qu'elle tenait dans ses bras il y avait de cela quelques heures était aussi blonde que lui ou Kerenski. Alors qui était elle ? Et pourquoi la commission la voulait elle ?

Alors qu'il aboutissait enfin dans le hall par lequel ils étaient arrivés, il vit une ombre se tenant devant l'immense baie vitrée, ses bras entourant son corps comme pour le réchauffer.

Silencieusement il s'approcha de cette ombre et mit la main sur son épaule puis tout s'emballa. Se sentant agressée l'ombre lui empoigna le bras et le projeta sur le sol avant d'enchaîner avec un coup de pied que Largo put heureusement bloquer même si ce fut au dernier moment.

- « ne refaites plus jamais ça !»

Joy posait sur Largo un regard noir sur le jeune homme toujours à terre. À l'extérieur les nuages se dispersèrent permettant à la lune d'éclairer les deux protagonistes.

Largo fut ébloui, la jeune femme devant lui était superbe dans sa colère. Une des flèches de Cupidon avait tout de même réussi à l'approcher mais ne le transperça pas, cette femme avait quelque chose de spécial.

Le voyant toujours au sol Joy lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se relever. Il se releva tout en gardant sa main prisonnière. Au bout d'un moment, elle se sentit gênée.

- « allons prendre quelques heures de repos. La journée sera longue.»


	14. Livre 1 Chapitre 13

**13-** Habitué à se lever tôt Georgi émergea de sa courte nuit de sommeil dés cinq heures du matin. Endormie prés de lui Natalia, son petit miracle qui l'avait empêché de sombrer, dormait indifférente à tout ce qui l'entourait.

Silencieusement la porte s'ouvrit pour laisser passer Joy, elle avait entre ses mains un sac noir et des documents. Doucement il quitta le lit et alla vers elle. Son visage était aussi inexpressif que celui de sa compagne. La douleur était présente mais ils avaient appris à vivre avec, acceptant par ci par là de fugitifs instants de bonheur.

Minutieusement ils parcoururent les documents s'assurant que rien ne viendrait mettre en danger, Natalia ou les autres enfants.

A la naissance de Natalia et en pressentiment à une situation de ce genre Joy avait pris soin de mettre en place une couverture aussi bien pour sa fille que pour plusieurs autres personnes ayant besoin de disparaître afin d'échapper à la commission.

Son plan était on ne peut plus simple, profitant des difficultés que rencontrait un centre accueillant les personnes tombées en coma irréversible Joy l'avait racheté. Celui-ci accueillait toute personne tombant dans le coma sur la demande des familles ou tous ceux que les hôpitaux refusaient de garder, les oubliés de la sociétés ceux dont plus personne ne se souciait.

Ces personnes devenaient autant d'identités perdues ou de simples noms sur un registre, ils étaient oubliés de tous ; alors Joy en profitaient pour recréer des identités, elle avait sauvé bien des personnes de la sorte.

Natalia, par exemple, allait prendre l'identité d'une petite fille ayant subi un grave accident dés sa naissance. Officieusement, toute sa famille s'était retrouvée dans le coma et ils venaient tout juste de décéder. Officiellement le couple venait de sortir d'un long coma et vivait au centre le temps que durerait leur rééducation. Le couple avait trois enfants, le plus âgé ayant douze ans.

La porte s'ouvrit bientôt et Helen entra dans la pièce : L'heure du départ avait sonné. Le couple embrassa une dernière fois leur enfant avant de la regarder s'éloigner avec celle et celui qui verraient son premier jour de classe, son premier petit ami, tout ce qui fait la vie d'un enfant.

Plus tard dans la matinée alors que tout le monde était installé autour de la table du petit déjeuner, l'ascenseur s'ouvrit laissant le passage à un jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'année ce dernier ne ressemblait pourtant pas à un jeune oisif, son regard était dur et à la bosse qui déformait son habit il ne faisait aucun doute qu'il était armé.

- « bonjour Monsieur j'ai les informations que vous m'avez demandé. »

- « bien. Quelles sont les nouvelles ?»

- « il y a un type qui offre une forte récompense à qui retrouverait une petite fille de 2 ans répondant au signalement que vous avez donné. À l'aéroport une surveillance qui a été mise en place autour du jet de Winch et aussi pour tous les départs de Paris en direction des USA.

- « je ne peux pas rester ici, je dois être de retour à NY dans les plus brefs délai, avec les événements du WE nul doute que ça va chauffer.»

- « eh Larg' calme toi, on va trouver une solution.»

- « alors cette solution ? »

Avant que quiconque ne puisse prononcer un mot, le portable de Sullivan sonna.

- « Sullivan, j'écoute….. Oui Monsieur le Ministre…oui, je serai ravi de vous rencontrer….mais étant en visite privé à Paris je dois être de retour au NY lundi très tôt en compagnie de Monsieur Winch… je lui transmets votre invitation. »

Dés que Largo comprit qui était au bout de la ligne il fit de grands gestes de dénégation afin de signifier à Sullivan qu'il refusait de le rencontrer. Mais Kerenski et Joy avaient eu la même idée.

- « Monsieur Winch sera ravi d'accepter cette invitation. »

Kerenski avait prononcé cette phrase avec emphase, et Joy appuya cette affirmation d'un discret hochement de tête.

- « Monsieur le ministre sera ravi d'accepter cette rencontre…ce soir 18h….un instant….ce sera parfait, nous nous verrons donc ce soir. »

- « mais j'ai pas envie de le voir ce ministre moi.»

- « mais si mais si. »

- « ah oui et pourquoi ? »

- « le jet décollera à 19h30. Étant donné que nous serons pressés par le temps, le ministre mettra à notre disposition des motards pour nous escorter…

Le regard des trois hommes s'éclaira lorsqu'ils comprirent où les deux agents voulaient en venir.

Tout se passa exactement comme l'avait prévu ces derniers, et huit heures plus tard le jet se posait devant le terminal des jets privés à New York, Largo descendit accompagné de Simon, Georgi, Sullivan et Joy. Sur le tarmac Charly attendait au volant de la limousine où tous s'engouffrèrent.

Si en Europe la nuit prenait le pas sur le jour de ce côté de la planète les habitants se levaient à peine, si bien qu'en accédant au groupe le petit groupe croisa quelques irréductibles travailleurs tels que Cardignac et Del Ferril.

Simon les quitta rapidement pour aller rejoindre Del Ferril. Étonné par l'assiduité de son ami vis-à-vis de la conseillère Largo se désintéressa du sujet pour songer à autre chose ou plus précisément à quelqu'un d'autre.

Joy Arden.

Qui était elle ? Cette femme sortie de nulle part entrant et sortant du groupe comme elle l'entendait.

Elle connaissait tout le monde, des membres du conseil, puisqu'elle veille à la sécurité de certains sites sensibles, aux pires mafieux existants.

Elle avait ses entrées partout mais ne semblait avoir aucune existence réelle. Elle était pareille à une ombre ou un fantôme.

- « John qui est réellement cette Joy Arden ? »

- « que voulez vous savoir sur elle ? »

- « tout. On dit d'elle qu'elle était très proche de mon père mais aussi de vous et de Cardignac. »

- « en effet, elle travaillait pour nous et à plus d'un titre, c'est une femme d'une très grande loyauté, Nério lui confiait sa vie sans crainte. »

- « pourquoi n'était elle pas à la tour la nuit où mon père est mort. »

- « nous avions eu vent d'une rumeur selon laquelle Nério avait un fils en Europe et que ce dernier se trouvait en Italie. Inquiet Nério l'a envoyée s'assurer que rien ne pouvait t'arriver…

- « elle connaissait mon existence ! Je pensais qu'à part vous et le père Maurice personne ne savait qui j'étais réellement.»

- « elle le savait. Initialement Joy devait faire partie de votre sécurité mais vous l'avez renvoyée.»

- « et cette enfant dont tout le monde parle, Natalia, qui est elle ? »

- « c'est la fille de Joy et son père…..

- « Nério, c'est Nério n'est ce pas ? »

- « non, c'est ma fille, Natalia est ma fille. »

- « Kerenski ? Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? »

- « je viens m'assurer qu'il n'y a aucun micro dans le penthouse.»

- « alors pourquoi la commission veut faire croire que cette enfant est celle de Nério.»

- « pour t'occuper. Dés que tu entends parler d'une piste concernant ta famille, tu laisses tout tomber pour t'y consacrer. Donc la réponse s'impose d'elle-même. »

- « alors pourquoi tout le monde semble être sûr qu'elle est la fille de mon père ? »

Kerenski ne se mêla plus de la conversation, il concentrait toute son attention à l'inspection de l'appartement de son jeune patron.

Pendant ce temps Sullivan réfléchissait. Un contrat liait Joy au groupe via les filiales européennes de la Winch Airline et Winch Télécom pourtant il serait plus facile si cette dernière avait un bureau à la tour puisque dorénavant travail se ferait à partir de New York et concernerait exclusivement le groupe W.

Mais comment faire pour faire accepter cette idée à Largo ? Ce dernier hésitait quant à l'image à donner à son père : mi ange mi démon. Nério était un pragmatique avant tout, laissant peu de place aux sentiments. Mais surtout que penseraient Largo et les autres en découvrant le véritable visage de Joy.

Largo se sentait confus. Cette femme était une énigme à elle seule, ce qu'il avait vu d'elle et ce qu'il avait entendu différait. Aussi inexpressive que Kerenski elle semblait capable de tendresse tout de même alors qui était elle ?

Pris d'assaut par ces question Largo se précipita en direction de la sortie de son appartement avant de foncer vers le garage de la tour et de prendre la fuite à bord d'un véhicule.

Loin du groupe et ignorant la curiosité qu'elle suscitait chez le jeune milliardaire Joy se tenait debout devant une tombe, une fleur entre les mains.

- « bonjour Nério, il y a longtemps que je ne suis plus venue, plus d'un an. Si tu voyais Natalia elle a grandi. Elle a deux ans et demi maintenant. Le groupe est toujours à sa place et ton fils fait des merveilles. Tu avais raison certaines choses lui sont hermétiques mais n'aie crainte je suis là et John aussi et puis….qu'importe je suis venue car je rentre définitivement à New York. Plus rien ne me retient nulle part, ni famille ni amis ni enfants. Je pense que cette fois-ci c'est pour de bon, il n'y a plus de retour en arrière possible…

Plongée dans son monologue Joy semblait bien loin lorsque soudain quelqu'un marcha sur une branche sèche brisant la quiétude de l'endroit. Prestement Joy dégaina son arme. Celle-ci rencontra à son bout Largo Winch.

- « Monsieur Winch. »

Joy avait parlé froidement.

- « Mlle Arden. J'ai cru comprendre que vous faisiez partie du groupe W. »

- « c'est vrai, je m'occupe de la sécurité de deux de vos filiales ainsi que de la sécurité de certains sites sensibles. »

- « vous resterez donc parmi nous. »

Sans attendre de réponses Largo s'éloigna de Joy et s'approcha de la tombe de son père, discrète Joy s'éloigna mais tout en gardant un œil sur Largo, elle avait compris qu'il était sorti encore une fois sans ses gardes du corps.

Et ce fut ensemble qu'ils regagnèrent la tour. Sullivan fut heureux de ne pas avoir à chercher de raisons pour faire rester Joy, Kerenski lui aussi était heureux, Joy serait assez proche pour qu'il puisse veiller sur elle, il n'avait pas oublié l'état dans lequel il avait retrouvé Joy après sa disparition. Deux mois durant lesquels il avait failli devenir fou : la commission avait commandité son enlèvement dans une ultime tentative de la convaincre d'intégrer leur rang.

Blessée, inconsciente, il n'avait retrouvé sa trace que grâce à l'aide des courtiers. Rattachés à Joy, ils représentaient les familles de ceux que Joy protégeait, mais ils représentaient aussi une potentielle armée privée.

Il connaissait Joy mais tout comme lui elle ne s'étendait pas sur ce qu'elle était. Un soir où elle avait baissé sa garde, elle lui avait remis une adresse email au cas où aucune des parades habituelles n'aurait fonctionné.

De l'autre côté de l'atlantique, chacun faisait le bilan de ce sanglant week-end, Charles Arden se demandait quelle était cette organisation qui jugeait Joy plus dangereuse que lui et qui voulait la tuer à tout prix. A la lumière de cette découverte le kidnapping dont elle fut l'objet il y avait de cela plus d'un an prenait un autre relief. Mais surtout quel était le rôle de Joy dans tout cela et sa place au sein du groupe W ?

Dans une autre pièce du château, Edouard Arden reprenait mentalement les avantages à intégrer cette commission. Pouvoir, argent, influence, il voulait tout cela pour prouver à son père mais aussi à sa mère qu'il pouvait réussir mais plus que tout pour lui-même. Il en avait assez de vivre à l'ombre de sa fantomatique jumelle.

Le couple Arden avait beau le nier il ne pouvait réprimer son admiration face à au prodige qu'elle représentait. Elle parvenait à s'adapter à toutes les conditions, durant la prise d'otage elle avait tué autant que l'équipe de nettoyage, avant cela elle avait parfaitement défendu ses positions retournant le boycott du conseil du groupe Chevalier à son avantage puisqu'elle emporta avec elle le contrat du groupe W et les locaux les obligeant à un investissement en immobilisation mais aussi à une campagne auprès de leur client afin de les rassurer.

Autant de bonnes raisons de vouloir la mise hors course de sa sœur. Et avec ces nouveaux alliés nuls doutes qu'ils allaient l'aider à parvenir à ce but.

A New York, une ombre attendait son moment pour agir.

- « bientôt j'aurai ma revanche et le groupe W sera notre à nouveau. »

Assise la pénombre cachant son visage, elle écoutait le rapport des espions surveillant le groupe W, mais l'information la plus importante demeurait sans doute les prémices de la liaison d'Ovronnaz et de Del Ferril ainsi que la présence de l'agent Ashley dans leur rang.

- « Lord A, ne vous inquiétez pas cela prendra le temps que cela me prendra mais je viendrai à bout du groupe W et de son leader. »

- « nous savons être patients quand il le faut, et le groupe W n'est pas une proie facile alors ne commettez pas l'erreur de les sous-estimer. »

- « n'ayez crainte, je connais mes adversaires. »

**FIN DU PREMIER LIVRE.**


End file.
